Ironia do Destino
by Nan Cookie
Summary: Harry e Draco fazem uma viagem ao futuro e descobrem coisas muito estranhas sobre o futuro dos dois...
1. Default Chapter

_Ah, não. Já chega! Para que eu gostaria de saber se Fredwerich III, o Mentiroso não criou a poção do sono com camomila ao invés de maracujá? Para que eu iria saber se ele gostava de nabos com jiló ou fígado com cebolas. Esse professor Snape não muda! Ele nunca soube dar títulos de redações. Onde está Hermione quando se precisa dela? Ah, não. Lá vem Malfoy e seus gorilas andantes. Ai dele se me perturbar. Oh, por Merlin... O Salão Principal é tão grande e ele vem logo para cá..._

-Estou te dizendo Draco, eu vi duas lesmas se beijando! Confirma pra ele Goyle.

-Já chega! Seus pamonhas eu NÃO quero saber de NADA disso!

Minha cabeça vai estourar e eu NÃO quero saber de LESMAS QUE SE BEIJAM! – _Ah, esses dois idiotas ainda me matam! Eu quero que eles se explodam com suas lesmas! Ora, ora, ora, será o Potter? Acho que vou ter que dividir minha dor de cabeça com alguém..._

-Olá, Potter. O dever de Poções está muito difícil?

-Cai fora, Malfoy.

-Eu fiz todo ele ontem, sabe, para nós, Sonserinos, a inteligência é um dom.

-Bom, seus amigos gorilinhas não confirmam esta hipótese.

-Eles são um caso a parte. Diga-me, Potter, preparado para quebrar a cabeça no jogo de quadribol?

-Não tanto quanto você, Malfoy.

_Ah, Potter, você vai ver..._ – Bom, espero que seu amiguinho Weasley também o esteja. Nossos batedores vão acabar com você daqui a pouco.

-Sonhe o quanto quiser Malfoy. Desculpe, tenho que ir. Sua conversa até que está muito inteligente hoje, mas tenho que fazer minhas tarefas. – _Boa cura, Malfoy. Quando eu te pegar no quadribol você vai ver._

-Quieto, me larga! Vem alguém aí...

-Olá Rony, Hermione, pode me ajudar com o dever de Snape?

-Ah, Harry, esforce sua cabeça só um pouquinho! A minha resposta teve só uma linha. Venha cá. E traga seu livro.

-Você é um anjo, Mione.

-Uhnnn... Ah, aqui está.

-Mas Mione, você abriu na parte de ingredientes. Eu quero saber sobre a poção.

-Olhe aqui, Harry. "O maracujá foi descoberto em 152 d.C". É só isso que você precisa saber.

-Mas é claro! Fredwerich inventou a Poção do Sono em 47 d.C., Hermione, você é um gênio! – _Ah, eu amo esta menina._

-Harry, você acha que o jogo de quadribol será muito difícil?

-Bom, Rony. Será como sempre foi. O Malfoy tentando roubar, toda a equipe da Sonserina tentando roubar... Será que o fato de ser mais tarde vai nos prejudicar?

-Acho que não. O céu está sem nuvens. Vai dar certo.

-Espero que esteja certo, Rony.

_É, está quase na hora. É bom fazer um bom lanche antes de ir _–

Rony, vou a cozinha, você quer ir?

-Ahnn? Ah, bem, Hermione está me ajudando com o dever de Herbologia... – _Porque estes dois coraram tanto?_

-Mas onde está o pergaminho, pena, tinteiro e livro?

Ãhnn? Ah, Harry, foi um trabalho extra que ganhei ontem, terei só que...

-Explicar para ela o que faríamos se juntássemos escorbuto de mandrágora com uma bubotúbera picada...

-Detenção?

É, ela pegou o Rony...

-Tentando bater no Malfoy.

-Bom, já que é assim... Boa sorte, Rony.

-Obrigado, Harry. Tchau.

_Estes dois estão tão estranhos... Ficam vermelhos com facilidade. Gaguejam com facilidade e um completa a frase do outro. Estranho. Melhor parar de pensar neles, estou tão nervoso e faminto... Parece que nem teve almoço. Ah, cheguei. Ah, não! Ele denovo, não._

_O que o Potter babaca está fazendo aqui? Será que ele veio só estragar o meu lanche? Ah, mas eu pego ele agora._

-Harry Potter, meu senhor.

-Olá, Dobby. – _Ah, essa reverência dele é demais..._

-O que quer aqui, Potter? E com o MEU elfo doméstico?

-Dobby não ser do senhor Draco Malfoy! Dobby ser de Dumbledore e de Harry Potter!

-Ora seu elfo...

-Faça alguma coisa com o Dobby que eu te mato, Malfoy!

-Vai fazer o que Potter? Lançar-me um feitiço?

-Não ligue para ele, Harry Potter, meu senhor. Dobby sabe se defender. Mas o que você vai querer, Harry Potter?

-Uhn... Me traga um copo de suco, bolachas e chocolates.

-Dobby vai trazer tudo que Harry Potter quer, meu senhor.

-O que veio fazer aqui, Potter? Atormentar meu lanche?

-Não lhe interessam as coisas que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. –

_Sonserino intrometido! Mas já que vou ter que aturá-lo vou me assentar aqui._

-Continua atrevido, não é, Potter? Você nasceu assim, ou foram seus amiguinhos pobretões e sangue-ruins que te deixaram assim. Ah, mas claro, pode ter sido a sua mãe, também sangue-ruim... – _Sr. Malfoy, agora você se superou._

-Não fale da minha mãe com essa boca suja, Malfoy! Ou eu te faço ficar sem ela, assim como sem nada que você tem.

-Dobby trouxe o lanche de Harry Potter, meu senhor.

-Obrigado, Dobby.

-Pena Dobby não poder ficar, Harry Potter. Dobby e os outros elfos estão fazendo o jantar. Tchau, meu senhor.

-Tchau, Dobby. – _é melhor que eu me acalme. Malfoy não merece que eu me enfureça com ele._

-Diga-me Potter. Já desistiu de jogar quadribol?

-Sim nos seus sonhos, Malfoy.

-Sabe, Potter. Talvez o seu amigo pobretão se alegre ganhando um sicle. Pode entregar isto a ele?

-Malfoy! Você já acabou. Quer fazer o favor de IR EMBORA E ME DEIXAR EM PAZ?

-Bem, Potter. Eu já estava indo mesmo. Só vim pra te prevenir contra o jogo. Se eu fosse você eu desistiria...

-Se você fosse eu, Malfoy, seria um Grifinório.

-Belas palavras, Potter, mas não se esqueça de entregar este sicle ao Weasley, ouviu?

-CAI FORA, MALFOY. – _mas que cara chato, fez com que todos os elfos olhassem pra mim. Pelo menos ele foi embora. Mas o que eu faço com este sicle?_ – Dobby, Dobby, hei, Dobby!

-O que foi, Harry Potter? Harry Potter quer mais?

-Não Dobby, eu já vou. Muito obrigado. E tome este sicle para você.

-Harry Potter... Dobby é muito agradecido a você, meu senhor!

Depois Dobby leva um presente para Harry Potter.

-Obrigado, Dobby. Mas não precisa. Eu realmente tenho que ir agora, tá bem, Dobby? Tchau.

-Tchau meu senhor.

_Dobby nunca muda. Sempre tentando ser tão prestativo. Mas acho melhor me encaminhar para o campo, o jogo começa em meia hora, e eu não quero me atrasar. É melhor me vestir e, AI!_

_AI!_

_-_POTTER, seu idiota, olhe por onde anda.

-Ah, Malfoy, me poupe seu idiota branquelo! Como se você não tivesse batido em mim.

-Ah, Potter, você me segue o dia inteiro e a culpa é minha? Você é muito desajeitado! Agora sai da minha frente e me deixe ir pro meu vestiário!

_Idiota! Vai ver o que vou fazer com você no quadribol!_

_Potter, eu vou acabar com você!_

_Aquele Sonserino filho de um sinistro vai ver!_

_Ah, mas eu garanto que ele vai acordar na ala hospitalar. Pode apostar, Potter._

-Você não entende! Eles estavam agarradinhos, namorando eu acho.

-A gente não tava nada! Foi o Meleca que entrou na roupa dela e eu só quis ajudar, mas quando eu fui pegar ele na roupa dela ela me bateu.

-Rony, conta outra, vai. Pode se abrir com a gente.

-Qual é o problema, Rony?

-Harry, o Denis e o Colin acham que eu estava abraçando a Hermione, mas eu tava só tirando o Meleca de dentro da roupa dela! Você acredita, né?

-Com esse seu rato maluco, eu não duvido de nada!

-Bom, já que é assim Rony, se o Harry acredita, eu acredito.

-E se o Colin acredita, eu acredito.

-Gente, faltam cinco minutosÉ melhor nos apressar-mos ou vamos chegar atrasado no jogo e os Sonserinos...

-Tá bem, Rony! Já sabemos. – _caramba, quando se trata de quadribol o Rony fica chato demais... Também, se eu fosse o capitão talvez fosse assim também. Ma antes que ele se zangue, vamos jogar logo._

_-_Tudo bem, faltam um minuto. Vamos conferir todos. Harry.

_-_Aqui!

_-_Gina!

_-_Aqui!

_-_Colin!

_-_Aqui!

-Dênis!

-Aqui!

-Parvarti!

-Aqui!

-Dino!

-Aqui.

-Só falta um. Mas quem?

-Por acaso não seria você, Rony?

-Ahã? Ahé... Vamos lá.

_Ah, enfim a parte que eu gosto... O impulso. Vento no rosto... e todo o estádio sendo visto aqui de cima. Ah, ali está Madame Hooch! Ela soltou o pomo! Ah, que linda esta bolinha... Agora os balaços. Estes não são tão lindos... E aí vem a goles... Pronto! Podemos começar._

_-_E a bola começa com Zabini, que vai desviando em direção ao Weasley! O goleiro se prepara e, ah, Patil pesca a bola no ar. Lá vai ela, passa para Thomas, que passa para Weasley que retorna para Thomas, que marca! Grifinória dez a zero!

_É, realmente Neville narra muito bem... Nada de favoritismo e nada falta aos olhos dele, assim como, epa, o pomo! Ai, Merlin! Malfoy viuÉ melhor me apressar._

_O que? Potter já viu o pomo? Eu vou ter que impedir, ah, agora vejo ele também... E está vindo em minha direção! Vai ser facinho... Mas o Potter também está vindo pra cima! Ah, meu Deus nós vamos bater!_

_O Malfoy não vai parar. Eu também não vou. Oh, Merlin, nós vamos bater!_

_Ah!_


	2. A Viagem

**A Viagem**

Ãh? Onde estou, e, AI! Porque minha barriga dói? Onde estão meus óculos?

-Harry! Você acordou!

-Mione? Rony?

-Não fale nada. Sua voz está rouca graças ao impacto.

-Que horas são?

-São sete e meia de domingo. Você está desacordado desde ontem no

quadribol.

-O que aconteceu para eu desmaiar tanto tempo?

-Bem, Você e Malfoy viram o pomo ao mesmo tempo, e isso fez um ir pra cima do outro. Quando se aproximaram vocês bateram. O cabo da vassoura de Malfoy bateu na sua barriga e o da sua bateu na barriga dele. Com o impulso vocês fecharam o punho. Você deu um soco na cara de Malfoy...

-Cara, foi demais.

-E Malfoy pegou o pomo.

-Aquele soco me fez rir demais...

-Não tem graça, Rony!

-Quer dizer que Malfoy ganhou? Droga!

-Ele está ali, olhe.

Nossa, como não reparei antes? Ahé porque estava sem óculos. Que bom ver que o roxo do olho dele combinou com a brancura.

_-_Você o marcou legal...

É. Mas minha barriga dói muito.

-Madame Pomfrey disse que vocês estouraram o fígado. Estão em processo de recuperação. E serão liberados amanhã pela manhã.

-Enquanto isso, vai doer até lá.

-Vou ter que ficar aqui por um dia? Ao lado de Malfoy?

-Meus pêsames, Harry.

-Pense bem, Harry. Depois você vai ver que não é nada de mais.

-Mione, o Meleca te incomodou muito?

ÃhÉ, não sei... er... Rony?

-Ah, não, eu... eu tenho trancado ele na gaiolaé.

_Ah, esses dois estão tão estranhos... Mas eu vou descobrir o que é._

-Harry, nós temos que ir... Hermione ficou de me ajudar a fazer o dever de Transfiguração e o de Feitiços.

-E pode deixar, Harry. O seu já está pronto.

-Se o meu está pronto porque o de Rony não está?

-Ora, Harry! Bem, o Rony estava cuidando da, da...

-Vassoura. E também estava... er...

-Escrevendo à senhora Weasley.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou ver se consigo sobreviver ao lado de Malfoy...

Fiquem tranqüilos. Vou ficar bem.

Ótimo, Harry. Então já vamos indo...

-Viremos te visitar mais tarde, quando o Rony acabar. Tchau Harry.

-Tchau, Harry.

-Tchau.

Porque o Malfoy não acorda? Será que o meu soco o afetou tanto assim? A minha mão doeu tanto quanto a cara dele, esse cabeça dura. Se bem que, olhando bem para ele... Virando de lado posso observá-lo melhor... Ele parece um anjo. Peraí! O que eu estou dizendo? Ele é Draco Malfoy, e eu sou Harry PotterÉ Draco Malfoy quem está bem ao meu lado, com essa cara pálida de um anjinho iluminado pelo sol. É Draco Malfoy quem tem essa cabeleira semibranca...Não, não é isso! Eu estou com pena do estado dele. Quando será que ele vai acordar?

-Ah, garoto bom ver que você acordou!

-Madame Pomfrey?

-Está na hora do remédio de vocês... Tome, beba isso.

Ah, lá vem ela com os remédios "gostosos" dela, mas eu não vou cuspir, não vou, não...

-Hummm, Madame Pomfrey, que remédio bom é este?

-Não pode beber mais do que a conta, garoto. Ou seu fígado pode fazer sua barriga estourar.

Que pena, se é assim eu não quero mais. Pobre Malfoy. Que engraçado ele fica quando bebe dormindo...

-Quando é que ele vai acordar, Madame Pomfrey?

-Ah, garoto... O impacto foi forte... A vassoura o levava para a frente, a sua vassoura na barriga dele o impulsionava também. O seu soco o empurrou fortemente para trás. Só disso ele já perdeu muito sangue. Mas ainda bate a cabeça no chão. Se você não tivesse amortecido a queda dele, com certeza ele ficaria aqui por uma semana, mas como ele caiu em cima de você, até o anoitecer ele acorda.

-Nossa, quanto impacto de uma só vez.

-Tenho que arrumar algumas coisas, garoto. Daqui a meia hora trago o seu almoço.

Pobre Draco. Quero dizer, Malfoy. Eu o machuquei muito. Agora que eu percebi que nossas cabeças estão enfaixadas. O cabelo dele todo para cimaé engraçado. Desde o terceiro ano ele não muda mais o corte. Bem melhor do que aquele boi-lambeu que ele usava. Eu só não entendo o porque de tanto ódio de mim. Será que se eu fosse da Sonserina ele iria me odiar tanto também? Seria profundamente legal ter um amigo como Draco Malfoy.

-Seu almoço, Harry. Coma tudo. Será bom para o seu fígado.

-Mas o que é isso? Sopa de raiz de Mandrágora?

-Quase. É sopa de mucosa de verme. Uma delícia! Beba tudo. Se não

beber eu vou saber. E não deixe esfriar. Eu vou voltar em dez minutos, e quero o prato vazio, mocinho! E nem tente esvazia-lo. Terá que beber muito mais se isso acontecer.

E esse cheiro forte. Lembra muito amônia. Essa aparência de líquido de

bosta com pedacinhos de "almôndega", para não dizer coisa mais nojenta... É isso que eu tenho que beber? Meu almoço? Ah, tem que ter muita autoconfiança... Mas eu consigo. Ok, Harry. Vamos lá. Bebi! Ahé um horror! Ah, estou morrendo, estou morrendo! Esse gosto de... de... sopa de abóbora? O que é isso? A aparência dela está mudando. Agora é laranjada, com pedacinhos de abóbora, que delícia! Nossa, está tão gostoso! Hum, eu estava com fome... Ah, que bom... O que? Já acabou.

-Muito bom, Harry! Muito bom mesmo. Vejo que não se importou com nada.

-Ah, estava uma delícia, Madame Pomfrey. Mas porque você...

É melhor se deitar e descansar um pouco, Harry... Deite-se e durma um pouco. É provável que Malfoy esteja acordado quando você acordar.

Talvez ela tenha razão. É melhor eu dormir um pouco. Talvez até lá minha barriga pare de doer. É, vou dormir. Vou dormir ao lado de um anjo...

Ãh? O que aconteceu? Onde eu estava? Quadribol! Mas, quem ganhou? Eu vi o pomo, e Potter me atacou, atacou para que eu não pegasse o pomo! Onde está o Potter? Quero acabar com ele agora mesmo! Onde?

Mas o Potter está ali, e com a cabeça enfaixada. Será que foi atingido por algum balaço? Se um balaço o acertou ele vai ficar aqui por um bom tempo... Não! Peraí... Minha cabeça também está enfaixada. Será que eu também fui atingido por um balaço? Ou Potter fez todo esse estrago e se vingaram dele? Ah! Como minha barriga dói! O Potter não pode ter feito tudo isso. Ou pode? Acho que ele não faria tamanha crueldade. Ele é um panaca. Não faria tanta maldade assim por causa de um jogo. Mas então, o que aconteceu comigo? Olhando bem, o Potter é bem mais bonito sem óculos. O que eu estou dizendo? Estou reparando em um garoto! E este garoto é o Potter? A pancada na cabeça foi forte mesmo.

Estou com fome! Será que o Potter comeu? Mesmo desacordado ele tem que comer. Ele não pode morrer por causa de um balaço... Ele vai ficar bem. Mas, porque eu me importo?

Uáááá! Que horas são? Puxa, já anoiteceu! Ah, estou faminto.

-Malfoy? Você está bem?

-Cale a boca, Potter! Olhe o que você fez comigo!

-Desculpe, Malfoy. Não foi intencionalmente. Foi por causa do impulso, e...

-Então foi você mesmo! Você reconhece!

-Desculpa, Malfoy! Eu não queria...

-Seu Grifinório idiota! Vai ver quando eu me recuperar.

-Oh, Sr. Malfoy! O senhor acordou! Eu trouxe o seu jantar, e o seu

também, Harry!

Ah, já não era sem tempo. Enfim eu vou comer... Mas...

-Hei, o que é essa coisa nojenta?

-Sopa de mucosa de verme. É boa pro fígado. Coma sem demora e sem deixar esfriar. Se tentar jogar fora vai beber muito mais. Eu volto em dez minutos. Aqui está o seu Harry.

O que? O Potter come almôndegas, frango, docinhos de abóbora e outras

diversidades e eu como esta coisa que foi tirada de um vaso sanitário público!

-Hei, isso é injustiça!

-Ah, menino! Cale a boca! Não há justo ou injusto aqui não! Só há o certo! Agora, vê se come isso logo e não enche.

Pobre Malfoy, ele ainda não sabe. Eu só não sei porque ela faz isso.

Você não é melhor do que eu,Potter! Eu vou comer isso, mas vou provar que sou melhor que você logo,logo. Hei, peraí...

-Hei, mas isso é sopa de abóbora!

-Ela fez a mesma coisa comigo.

-Não me lembro de ter citado seu nome, Potter. Eu só quero saber o porque...

O Malfoy é tão grosso quando quer. Mas parece que estava com muita fome. Vejo que devora tudo como um desesperado. Também, ele está dormindo desde ontem à tarde.

-Terminaram, garotos?

-Porque fez esse feitiço, Pomfrey?

-Sabem, garotos, vocês ainda tem muito a aprender... Não se julga alguma coisa pelo nome ou pela aparência. Deve-se sempre confiar no coração. Só assim serão satisfeitos de seus desejos. Durmam. Amanhã cedo vão tomar o café e poderão ir embora...

-Entendeu alguma coisa, Malfoy?

-Nem uma silaba...

-Harry!

-Harry!

-Rony, Hermione, que bom ver vocês...

-Como foi o seu dia?

-Ah, eu dormi o dia todo. E você, Rony, terminou as tarefas?

-Que tarefas? – Não sei se foi impressão, mas eu juro ter visto

Hermione cutucar o Rony, ah, eles estão corando denovo. – Quero dizer, sim, fiz tudo...

-Harry, Rony e eu vamos fazer algumas coisas juntos amanhã, e a gente adoraria se você também participasse. Você quer ir?

O que deu neles para me convidarem para fazer alguma coisa? – Claro.

Eu irei. Mas aonde e que horas?

-Na primeira sala ao lado direito da fotografia de Foundue, o magro. No

quinto andar, depois do jantar. Você vem?

-Claro...

-Hei, esperem aí. Vocês não podem ir antes de me contar. O que o Potter fez comigo. E com ele mesmo.

-Harry não fez nada! Ao tentarem pegar o pomo os cabos de suas vassouras bateram na barriga um do outro.

-Ah, foié? E o meu olho. Como você explica?

-Com a pressão vocês dois fecharam o punho. Você pegou o pomo e Harry te socou.

-Quer dizer que a Sonserina ganhou, Granger? Ah, Potter, você nem imagina minha felicidade...

-Erro técnico, Malfoy!

-Ok. Temos que ir. Estou cansada. Quero dormir.

É, eu também. Estudamos a tarde toda. Vamos dormir. Tchau, Harry.

-Até amanhã, Harry. Eu e o Rony viremos te buscar para irmos para a aula de Hagrid com os seus materiais. Tchau.

-Tchau...

-Seus amigos nunca deixarão de ser esquisitos, hein, Potter.

-Malfoy, já me basta agüentar sua companhia. Você ainda fica falando baboseiras... Poupe-me, Malfoy... – talvez ele tenha razão. Rony e

Hermione estão muito estranhos ultimamente... Eu só queria saber o que eles escondem.

É, hoje o dia foi legal. Ninguém, além do Snape, como sempre. E agora estou eu aqui, me encaminhando para o quinto andar. O que será que Hermione quer fazer? Ela não me disse nada sobre isso durante o dia. Bom, mas daqui a pouco vou acalmar minha ansiedade. Ali está o quadro. Então deve ser esta a sala. Ah, aqui estão Rony e Hermione...

-Enfim você chegou, Harry. A gente pode começar.

-Primeiro me expliquem, o que vamos fazer?

-Bom, eu estive olhando uns livros, e achei uma poção que mexe com o tempo... Sem ser muito perigosa, claro. Podemos ver nosso futuro, passado, e até viajar por ele. Achei que nos divertiríamos...

-Legal! Então vamos?

-Vamos, Hermione, vamos primeiro ao seu passado?

-Claro... só basta fazer isso, e... Pronto.

Parece uma penseira! Vejo tudo de cima. Parece que estamos numa sala. É uma casa trouxa... tem televisão e som... E tem uma criança no berço... Ela tem cabelos no ombro, e são estupidamente cheios... Ela é tão clarinha, que gracinha...

-Mioneé você?

-Sou sim, Rony.

-Puxa, seu cabelo melhorou bastante, hein?

-Rony, não diga isso! Ela era linda... – Porque ela sempre cora nestes momentos?

-Já chega, vamos ver o seu passado, Rony.

-Hã? Ah, está bem...

Agora é a Toca... Tem três crianças brincando. Os gêmeos, e, Rony? Ah, eles roubaram um ursinho? Do Rony. Ele está gritando... ToofÉ o nome do urso? O Rony está corando denovo...

-Eles foram cruéis! Rancaram a cabeça do Toof e deram para os gnomos. Mas mamãe conseguiu concertá-lo.

É melhor vermos o do Harry agora.

Agora sou eu. Ah, como eu ficava pequeno nestas roupas... Heié o Duda! Este foi o dia em que eu coloquei por magia aranhas na bolsa dele. Ele gritou como um louco. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje. Chorou na frente de todos aqueles amiguinhos idiotas dele. Também, quem mandou me bater?

-Olha só esse elefante chorando! Brilhante, Harry!

-Muito bom mesmo, Harry, mas vamos ver nosso futuro agora? Vamos começar pelo seu, Harry.

-Legal. Hei, aquilo é uma mansão?

-Mansão ou quartinho, Potter, vim te devolver o seu soco agora.

-Não, Malfoy! Solte ele! Ou vamos acabar...

-Cale a boca Granger, e me solta!

-Não, solta o Harry primeiro!

-Não, Malfoy, nós vamos cair no caldeirão!

-Eu vou chamar McGonnagal!

-Corre, Rony!

-Malfoy, você... – Falei um pouco tarde. Esse idiota me jogou para cima

da poção, e algo muuuuito estranho está acontecendo na sala...

Ah, o que o Potter fez? A sala está mudando muito!

**N/A: **Ah! Obrigada! Vocês são demais e eu amo todos vocês que estão lendo, mas amo principalmente os que estão potando reviews. OBRIGADA! Do fundo do coração. Eu nunca recebi duas reviews em um só capítulo, e olha que eu postei ontem, hein...

**Ia-Chan: **Obrigada pela review. Eu quase chorei de alegria... Pode deixar, vou tentar postar mais o mais rápido possível... Fique tranquila. Pensei no Draco como eu realmente acho que ele é. Vamos ver se dá certo, né?

**Aline Potter: **Obrigada a você também, mas obrigada de verdade! Vou postar o mais rápido possível, promessa de um biscoito...


	3. Papai?

Papai?

-POTTEEEER! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

-EU NÃO FIZ NADA! FOI VOCÊ QUEM ME EMPURROU!

-Vocês dois querer parar de brigar um instante? Olhem só!

Peraí, não estamos mais na sala. Estamos de frente a uma casa! Aliás, casa não,

Mansão. E no portão tem duas letras. Um enorme P de um lado, e um enorme M de outro. Mas o que será que isso significa?

_Que coisa estranha... E de quem é esta casa? Ah, Potter! Eu te odeio. Como eu vou voltar para Hogwarts agora?_

_-_De quem será esta casa?

-Não sei, mas é melhor a gente bater...

Huéééééu...

-O que você fez, Harry?

-Eu nada, eu só queria achar a campainha.

É, Potter, mas parece que ela não quis ser tocada por você...

-Olhem, tem um garoto ali...

Garoto estranho. Ele está olhando de mim para Potter e de Potter para mim. Só agora reparou a Granger. Ele está começando a... sorrir?

_Nossa! Este garoto estranho está correndo agora. Parece que vai voltar a entrar. Esse pirralhinho deve ter no máximo cinco anos._

-Papai, papai! Chegaramé hoje o dia! Matt! MATT, eles chegaram!

-Do que ele está falando, Hermione?

-Eu não sei. Nem nós mesmos sabíamos que viríamos e ele sabia. Deixe-me pensar...

P... ok, agora, M...

Eu tô falando, Hermione deve ter enlouquecido. Está estranha denovo. Olha de mim

para o Malfoy e dele para mim...

-Olha, Harry. Eu não sei de nada... Tenho que ter uma certeza. Mas se for o que estou pensandoé muito engraçado...

Lá vem o garotinho denovo. Ele vem correndo. E tem um outro garoto atrás dele ah, Merlin. O que estes pestinhas querem? O menor juntou as palmas e as abriu devagar.

Assim como as mãos dele, o portão se abriu. Ah, meu Deus, o que ele vai fazer? Ah!

_-_Como você era diferente, pai!

O que? O garoto mais velho está chamando o Malfoy de pai? Ele está passando a mão

no rosto de Malfoy fazendo... carinho?

-Ah, mas o papai continua a mesma coisa... – _oh, Merlin! O mais novo está fazendo a mesma coisa comigo..._

-Papai Draco, papai Harry, entrem.

-Não fale assim com eles, vamos explicar tudo primeiro, Dylan.

-Tá bem, mas entrem. Vamos. Venha também, Mione...

_Que intimidade é essa com a Mione? De onde esses meninos a conhecem? E porque chamaram a mim e a Malfoy de papaiÉ melhor irmos entrando. Nossa, esse quintal _

_deve ser do tamanho do salão principal de Hogwarts. Isto é, cada lado dele..._

Estes garotos estão doidos? Pai de quem? Calma, Draco, tente entender... eles chamaram você de pai. Será que eu e o Potter namoramos a mesma mulher? Não, eu o mataria se ele se atrevesse. Então... podemos ser pais adotivos? Não, não, não! Isso não faz sentido...

-Mione, você está entendendo alguma coisa?

-Muito pouco, Harry. Preciso ter certeza...

-Andem logo! Vamos papai! Não fique aí com a Mione andando devagar, ela também vem...

-Pa... Harry, Draco. Esta é a nossa casa. Entrem...

Nossa. Mas que sala estranha... É enorme! Suas paredes são de uma cor bege clara que me dá... paz? E traz... felicidade... Uma coisa rara... para mim. Olhando em frente há um sofá... vinho claroé, com certeza é vinho. Tem quadros na parede. Só de crianças. Com certeza os dois pirralhinhos. Sorriam descomunalmente e cochichavam, acenando e gargalhando.

_-_Antes de tudo, todos temos que conversar.

-Que antes de tudo temos que conversar, moleque? Que história é essa? O que eu estou fazendo aqui e como sabiam que eu viria.

-Calma, Malfoy. Ele com certeza não tem culpa, e ele tem razão. Como sabiam que NÓS viríamos, garoto?

-Peraí, Mione. Eu e Dylan explicaremos tudo. Antes de mais nada, este é o meu irmão, Dylan.

-Ah, ela já me conhece muito bem...

-Não agora, Dylan. Eu sou o Matt. Dylan tem quatro anos e eu tenho oito.

Que menino carente, já está sentado no colo da Granger olhando para todos os seus traços. Mas o que mais me estranha nele são os olhos. Cinzas, como os meus. Ele é branquinho, e o cabelo é meio loiro para ruivo. Totalmente desgrenhado. Lembra até o do Potter. Ele é pequenininho, parece muito fofinho e carinhoso. Os olhos dele também tem uma faísca verde, verde muito vivo, ao redor da pupila. Reconhecendo, ele é muito lindinho...

_...A roupa dele é meio larga. Preta, bonita, e tem uma capa preta com o fundo roxo. Assim como o irmão, que usa o mesmo estilo de capa. Porém, o Dylan tem as roupas azuis. Este garoto realmente me impressionou. Parece tanto comigo... É claro, tem olhos estupidamente verdes, os cabelos um pouco mais claros que os meus, são castanho claro. A boca dele é bem rosada, assim como as bochechas, já Dylané mais pálido. Hermione está adorando o Dylan, que brinca com seu cabelo, enquanto Matt me observa._

_-_Nós sabíamos que vocês viriam, por que voc... os nossos pais nos disseram.

-Como eles sabiam?

-Ah, Mione, eles viram vocês agora.

-Onde, e quando estamos?

-2015! Foi a poção do tempo que trouxe vocês. À medida que fomos crescendo fomos esperando este dia chegar. E ele é hoje. Queríamos ver vocês mais novos pessoalmente.

-Mas Dylan, se é assim, também estamos aqui. Com... vinte e cinco anos!

Porque estes garotos começaram a rir? Qual é a deles? E porque Hermione também está rindo. O que ela sabe que eu e Malfoy não sabemos, e falando nele, porque ele está me olhando com esta cara de quem está entendendo tanto quanto eu?

_-_Pare de rir, Mione! Você já entendeu?

-Já, Harry, e não estou acreditando ainda...

-Então ande logo, me diga! Vamos, Granger, mostre que é útil uma vez na vida!

-Ah, se eu fosse você não falaria assim comigo, Dylan, ele tem intimidade comigo?

-Muita, Mione, muita!

-Ok, se eu fosse você não falaria assim comigo, Draco.

-NÃO TE DEI INTIMIDADE PARA ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

-Mas vai dar, Draco. Pode esperar...

-Matt, pode continuar a me contar tudo?

-Claro. Hermione e Rony também estão aqui, e até Cho e Godric.

-Godric? – Hermione entoou comigo.

É, papai, Godric Goyle!

_O meu queixo está caído. Chang e Goyle?_

-Você disse, Granger e Weasley?

-Sim, papai! Eles também estão casados.

-O que você disse, Dylan? Eu e o Rony?

É, quer ver?

_Acho que estou vendo Hermione corar e sorrir. O que ela quer?_

-Depois podemos ir até lá. Diga-me, Dylan, nós temos filhos?

-Ora, Hermione, mas que pergunta! Vocês são Weasleys! Tem o Henry de sete anos e o Derick, de quatro anos.

-Mas e vocês, são filhos de quem?

Porque estes moleques estão rindo denovo, e a Granger também? No que eles vêem tanta graça? Ah, que vontade de bater nesses três!

_-_Qual foi a piada desta vez?

-Bem, eu sou seu filho, Harry. – Isso explica a aparência igual.

-E eu sou seu filho, Draco. – O que? Eu tenho um filho? Então é por isso que ele é bonitinho...

-E quem é a minha esposa, Matt? – Esse menino está bêbado ou só sabe rir?

-Você não tem esposa, papai.

-Peraí, você é filho do Malfoy, se não me engano.

-E seu também...

-Não entendo... Você gosta tanto de mim, que me chama de papai, certo?

-Também...

-Mas então eu quero saber quem é a MINHA mulher! – _Ah, mas que crianças idiotas! _

_Só sabem rir, isso não pode ser meu filho!_

-Eu já falei, não há mulher!

-Ahé, então Malfoy e eu chocamos vocês?

-Harry, pensa comigo, nós iríamos ver o SEU futuro, Malfoy não tinha nada a ver com o assunto, porque você acha que um garoto que diz ser filho dele estaria no seu futuro dizendo ser filho dos dois?

Peraí, deixa eu entender. Eu e Malfoy somos os pais de Dylan. Então Matt também é filho dos dois. Será que Malfoy e eu namoramos a mesma mulher? Mas Matt disse que não havia mulher! Então... não, nãnãnãnão! Isso não pode!

-Conseguiu, Harry?

_Por que o Potter me olha assim? Parece enojado... Ai, mas que vontade de bater nele!_

-Qual é, Potter? Tá olhando o que? Conseguiu entender? Então me explica logo antes

que eu...

-Papai!

-Desembucha, Potter.

-Bem, o que eu entendi, está totalmente errado e seria impossível, por isso eu não vou

dizer...

-Não, Harry. Seria totalmente impossível agora. Mas quem sabe não no futuro?

-O que, Granger? ME ESPLIQUEM!

-Ah, Malfoy como você é lento! Dylan diz ser seu filho, Matt diz ser seu filho, Dylan diz

ser filho de Harry, Matt diz ser filho de Harry. Você reparou no portão? Nenhum dos dois tem esposa e estamos vendo o futuro de Harry, agora soma tudo!

O que esta sangue-ruim quer dizer? Bem, vamos pensar. Os dois são irmãos, dizem ser filhos meu e do Potter, não há mulher. Ah, Deus! Olhando para o Potter, vejo que ele fez a mesma cara enojada que a minha agora, mas agora ele está se inclinando no sofá, mexendo os lábios como se dissesse: não, não pode ser.

-Vocês entenderam?

-Infelizmente, Matt.

-Hei, garoto, qual é o seu nome todo.

-Matthew Potter Malfoy. _– Impressionante como ele disse isso orgulhoso._

_-_Eu sou Dylan Potter Malfoy...

Eu não acredito. Como é possível que num futuro não tão distante eu, Harry James Potter serei casado com um garoto e pior, terei filhos! E pior ainda, este garoto é Draco Malfoy! Um idiota completo que sempre foi o meu maior inimigo! Ah, por Merlin. Aonde eu irei me meter? Eu não quero ser gay, eu não quero ser gay...

**-EU NÃO QUERO SER GAY!**

-Calma, Potter, você não será! Eu vou te matar agora! – Eu tenho que matar o Potter,

vou enforca-lo até a morte, e este futuro não acontecerá!

-Ah, Malfoy, deixa de ser idiota! Você não vai conseguir, se conseguisse nós não estaríamos aqui!

-Ah, então o que eu faço, Granger? Deixo estes pirralhos me chamarem de gay pela

casa? Assumo para toda a Hogwarts?

-Não chame os seus filhos de pirralhos, Malfoy!

-Nós nunca faríamos isso com você, papai!

-Papai, olhe só... Se você não gostasse do papai Harry, não teria casado com ele! Pense bem, vocês são felizes agora! Você é apanhador e patrocinador do Holley Wasts, papai Harry trabalha como auror e é o batedor do Holley Wasts também. Vocês quase nunca brigam, e são o casal homossexual bruxo mais respeitado pela Inglaterra. Olha, se você não gostasse do papai Harry nem um pouquinho não estaria sentado de frente para ele com apenas uma mão no pescoço dele, quase fazendo carinho.

_O quê? Eu estou assim? AI!_

_Credo, como o Malfoy é tarado! Se eu não o empurrasse ele não sairia de mim. Ah, mas que mão fria e macia eram aquelas? Harry, não pense assim! Ah, mas o que me importa agora? Eu sei que vou me casar com ele, mesmo! E olhando bem, ele tem as pernas bem grossas! E que músculos! Bem definidos graças ao quadribol! A boca dele é tão rosadinha quanto as do Matt. Ah, que fofo! O Dylan parece tanto com ele! O cabelo mais claro e os olhos cinzas, ahé a cara do pai!_

_-_Dylan, vem cá... Caramba, você é realmente parecido com o Dra... Malfoy.

O Potter quase me chamou de Draco, já é um começo... Eu queria poder agarrar ele agora, mas eu não vou vender o meu orgulho tão fácil. Ainda mais perto da Granger! Mas que o pescoço dele é convidativo, ah, isto é. É melhor eu me levantar. Não vou ficar aqui sentado de frente ao Potter todo o tempo. Olhando bem, o Matt parece muito com o Potter. O mesmo olhar, e a mesma tonalidade do olho. O cabelo castanho claro. Mas a boca e as bochechas ele puxou de mim. Olhe como o Potter se diverte com o Dylan. É tão bonito o amor de pai e filho. Ah, eu queria ter um filho com o Potter...

Opa, já tenho... Esqueci.

_-_Matt, venha cá. – _Hei, eu mandei vir cá e não sentar no meu colo._ – Onde nós

estamos?

-Ah, o ministério tem uma reunião com todos os esportistas. A Hermione está em casa. Ela não pode trabalhar, porque está grávida. Então ela fica com o Henry e o Derick.

-E vocês estão sozinhos?

-Não, papai! Estamos com Hooody, Poody, Classint, Doony, Franklin, Betsey, Groower, Trotwood, Hurt-Wood, Sumpter, Grint, Radcliffe, Watson, Harts, Cuarón, Copperfield, Fulham, German, Harryson e Dursley!

-O quê? Um Dursley? Aqui?

É papai, seu primo Dudley está trabalhando para nós...

-Desde quando?

-Ora, desde que Petúnia morreu e o Valter faliu.

-Mas que coisa! E quando foi isso?

-Pouco depois que o Matt nasceu. Ele faz a comida, e cozinha muito bem... Você e ele

são grandes amigos...

O que? Além de ser casado com Draco Malfoy eu sou amigo de Dudley Dursley? O menino que cresceu me batendo? Mas que futuro maluco!

-Dylan, o que aconteceu com meu pai?

-Ah, o vovô foi morto por Voldemort, pouco antes deste morrer, no ano passado. O papai Harry fez ele morrer picado por Nagini, e depois com o Avada Kedavra. Nagini também foi morta quando ele morreu. Ela explodiu sozinha depois de ficar justa e boa.

-Papai Harry, papai Draco, Mione, vocês querem conhecer a casa?

-Vamos, né. Fazer o que?

Uau, mas que sala de estar! Enorme e a parede é azul clara. Demais, adorei.

_Caramba, olha o tamanho dessa sala de jantar. É vermelho claro. Muito legal._

Uau! Que cama de casal é esta? O quarto é verde salmão. A cor favorita do Malfoy, mas o Dylan disse que amanhã ela vai estar azul, como eu gosto.

_O quarto dos garotos é vermelho. De um lado um grande leão de boca aberta, acho que é uma cama. A outra é um lobo. Dylan gosta de lobos, Matt gosta de leões. Ah, eu estou começando a gostar dessas crianças..._

**N/A: **Oh, mas que chique tenho fans... Adorei, adorei, adorei... mas agora também viciei. REVIWES, EU QUERO REVIEWS! Ah, por favor, mandem mais reviews e me deixem mais feliz... Ah, vocês não sabem o quanto é duro ter idéias para uma boa fic...

**Aline Potter**: Ah, vicie, mas vicie com força. Vicie de verdade e não pare de deixar reviews tão animadores quanto os seus. Espero que você ache a fic cada vez melhor. E obrigada por achar ela linda. Modeste a parte, eu tambem acho... hehehe.


	4. Eu sou você amanhã

Eu sou você amanhã

Ah, essa casa é demais. Típica de um Malfoy. Adorei a decoração e as cores escolhidas. O meu quarto e o de Potter tem essa perfeita varanda e uma suíte, onde o banheiro é do tamanho do meu quarto atual. A banheira então, muito convidativa...

-Dylan, quando é que nós vamos chegar?

-Bom, papai, vocês disseram que demoraria mais ou menos uma hora e meia. Se vocês saíram quando vocês chegaram, então daqui à uma hora vocês estarão aqui.

Se desse para ele traduzir tudo gora eu iria adorar. Não entendi uma palavra.

_-_Hei, que tal se nós fossemos para a minha casa?

-É uma boa idéia Mione! Vou chamar o Trotwood para nos levar até lá. Dylan, você precisa trocar de roupa! Está todo sujo...

-Já vou, Matt. Mione, dá pra me soltar um pouquinho?

-Ah, claro... Sabe, Harry, estou ansiosa para ver os meus filhos... Como eles serão? Loirinhos, ruivinhos... Devem ser muito fofos!

-Provavelmente, mas eu prefiro os meus...

-Harry, você não pode falar nada! Ainda nem conhece os meus!

-Mas os meus são carinhosos e prestativos.

-Ah, Harry, me poupe!

-Papai Harry, o Trotwood está esperando no carro lá fora.

-Ah, sim. Então vamos.

Ah, até atravessar toda essa sala, chegar lá fora, dá uma preguiça... Como é que eu agüento?

_O quê? O Matt disse carro? Isso é uma limusine! Para que tanta extravagância? Eu realmente preciso disso?_

-Matt, nós não somos bruxos? Não precisamos de um motorista!

-Ah, papai Harry, é que os trouxas não entenderiam. O Trotwood só fica aí pra fazer hora, mas nosso carro se dirige sozinho.

-Então vamos logo estou muito ansiosa...

O que o Malfoy está fazendo? Ele parece que também quer ir...

-Você também vai, Malfoy?

-Eu, er... não... digo, eu iria, mas é melhor eu ficar aqui...

-Você será bem-vindo na minha casa, Malfoy. Pode vir.

A Granger está me convidando para ir a casa dela? É, os tempos mudaram...

_Com tanto lugar neste carro e o Malfoy têm que se assentar ao meu lado? Ah, mas isso é ótimo! Hummm... ele tem um cheirinho de lavanda que é muito, mas muito hipnotizante. Estranho, estamos só nós dois neste banco. O Matt está olhando muito desconfiado para nós, é melhor eu disfarçar. Moramos no final de uma rua. Nossa casa fecha esta rua. Dylan disse que é um país bruxo. As casas que seguem na frente da nossa casa são de bruxos ricos, com certeza. Parece que vamos virar. Ah!_

_Ah, o Potter tem um cheirinho tão gostoso de maracujá que até acalma. Epa, parece que vamos virar. Vou me jogar em cima do Potter e tirar uma casquinha. Só mais um pouco e... agora!_

_-_Malfoy, porque você fez isso? – _A Granger está morrendo de rir. Com certeza ela percebeu... As crianças também estão rindo._

_Ah, o Malfoy é louco. Nesta virada ninguém se mexeu, só ele. Agora Hermione e os garotos estão rindo da nossa cara! Opa, o carro parou._

-Mione, é aqui que você e o tio Rony moram.

Nossa, mas que casa legal! Ela tem um quintal e é de dois andares. A casa é toda verde salmão. Gostei do estilo. Claro, é bem menor que a nossa... Mas o Rony se superou... A casa é super tudo!

-O carro está voltando a andar?

-É, pra gente entrar... O portão já abriu.

-É, gostei do estilo da minha casa... Parece ser aconchegante...

Vem vindo uma criança aí. O carro parou. Aonde o Dylan vai? Estão correndo um em direção ao outro... Agora estão se abraçando? É, é isso. A julgar pelo tamanho, aquele deve ser o Derick.

_-_Harry, HARRY! É o meu filho, Harry! É ele, só pode ser...

-Porque você não vai lá?

-É, boa idéia... Eu vou lá.

-Eu vou com você, Mione... Espera.

_-_Er, Potter, você não vai?

-Hã? – _Ah, agora não com a virada, "sem querer" nós demos as mãos e eu não vou soltar essa mão macia._

_O Potter não quer me soltar. Eu também não quero. Então vamos ficar..._

_É melhor a gente ir. Senão depois Mione me mata. Porém eu não vou soltar o Malfoy a menos que ele me solte._

_Hei, Potter! Ele não vai soltar minha mão agora... é melhor eu me levantar e ir com ele._

_-_Hermione, anda mais rápido, senão você nunca vai ver seu filho pessoalmente.

-Hã? Ah, é...

-Olha lá a Mione, ela quer te conhecer, Derick!

-É a Mamãe?

-Vai lá, cara!

-Ah, isso me comove...

-O que foi Malfoy?

-Nada, Potter!

-Mamãe?

-Você deve ser o Derick, que lindo você é... Você me lembra o Rony...

-Obrigado, mamãe... Er, mamãe?

-Sim...

-Posso te dar um abraço?

-Claro...

O que? A Mione está chorando? Que lindo... O filhinho dela está muito feliz.

_-_Vem, mamãe... Vamos entrar.

-Tá bem... – ela está tentando secar as lágrimas.

Eu e o Malfoy estamos muito para trás... é melhor nos juntarmos aos outros antes que alguém perceba...

-Hã, Malfoy... Você não quer me soltar?

-Hã, mas já?

-O QUÊ?

-Nada, nada não... Eu só disse que é melhor a gente se soltar...

Ah, eu não acredito que ele disse isso. Vou tentar me afastar dele antes que a gente se dê mal.

Ah, por Merlin... o que eu fui dizer? O Potter está me enlouquecendo! Eu vou parar de ficar tão perto dele...

-Bem, mamãe, esta é a nossa casa!

Puxa, a casa da Granger se parece muito com a minha atual... Eu me lembro bem das dimensões...

-Caramba! Eu e o Rony moramos aqui?

-Sim, mamãe... O papai está no trabalho agora. Sentem-se aqui...

-E aonde o Rony trabalha?

-Ora, ele é auror. Está no ministério. Vai voltar às seis. Mas você está aqui...

-Eu? Com... vinte e seis anos?

-É.

-E o Henry?

-Está estudando lá na sala de estudos, no segundo andar.

É, realmente o Derick é bem bonitinho... ele é ruivo como o pai e tem sardinhas também, mas os olhos são castanhos como o da Mione...Ele é pequenininho, menor que o Dylan, e os cabelos são cacheados.

Até que o filhinho da Granger não tem mal gosto. Ele usa uma camiseta preta meio larga e uma bermuda abaixo do joelho, que por sinal é jeans. Está de tênis preto com filetes verdes. Ele só não usa capa.

-Derick, Derick! Quem foi que chegou, querido?

-É você, mamãe...

-Como assim, eu? Do que voc...

_Meu Deus! Esta é a Granger daqui a dez anos? Por Merlin! Ela é uma deusa!_

_Aquela é a Hermione? Por Merlin! Que mulher é essa?Ela tem os cabelos de raiz lisa e pontas cacheadas, mas com os cachos tão bem-definidos que mais parecem tobogãs enormes. A cor deles é castanha muito claro, quase um loiro mas NÂO chega a ser loiro. Os olhos castanhos como sempre ganharam um contorno muito bem definido e cílios bem redondos. A boca é carnuda e vermelhinha. O corpo tem uma forma bonita e atraente, e as pernas são bem grossas, embora ela seja magra. Não cresceu muito depois do que ela é agora... Mas melhorou muito..._

-Por Merlin! Eu havia me esquecido! Sou eu! Eu com dezesseis anos! Que coisa estranha...

-Eu que o diga... É assim que eu vou ficar?

-Super estranho, não?

-É...

-Harry! Lembro-me do seu rosto muito bem, mas agora, vendo você pessoalmente, vejo o quanto você mudou. Está bem mais novo e... Draco! – _A Granger me chama de Draco?_ – Como você era novo... Continua a mesma coisa! Só que um pouco mais velho...

-Hermione...?

-Nem parece, não é, Harry? Eu mudei bastante. O Rony também... Você não o reconheceria agora.

-Mamãe, chame o Henry, ele iria gostar de te conhecer mais nova...

-Não precisa. Ele já está vindo.

Henry, este menino que está entrando pela sala de entrada é o Henry? Minha nossa, é o Rony em pessoa! Ele é totalmente ruivo, tem o rosto coberto por sardinhas e os olhos totalmente verdes. Ele é magro e um pouquinho mais baixo que o Matt. A única coisa que o difere do pai são os óculos. Quadrados e finos. 

-Henry! Olha só quem está aqui...

-Ma... mas é você, mamãe! Deve estar dez anos mais nova! E o tio Harry e o tio Draco! Isso não é normal!

-Lembra que eu te falei que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer? Chegou o dia...

-Mamãe... – _parece que ele se amarrou na Hermione mais nova. Está olhando para ela e indo a sua direção de um jeito muito investigador... – _você era totalmente diferente... Seu cabelo parecia uma tocha!

-Henry! Não diga isso, você não sabe o quanto me aborreceu neste dia...

-Mamãe, desculpa! Eu não fiz por mal... Olha, eu até gostei... é bem diferente.

-Henry!

-O quê?

Só podia ser filho do Weasley, mesmo. Menos indiscreto impossível! 

-Visita para a senhora Weasley! – _O mordomo está deixando entrar um casal e um garoto da minha idade mais ou menos. Ele é um pouco gordinho, mas bem pouco. Tem o cabelo preto e liso, que está penteado meio de lado. Os olhos são azuis e talvez, se eu fosse uma mulher eu me interessasse por ele. Caramba! Ele é grande para a idade e lembra um pouco o Duda, assim como o pai, que é mais gordinho. A mãe é um pouco mais alta que o homem, e é japonesa, de olhos verde-azulados. Mas que trio estranho!_

-Cho!

-Goyle?

-Philip!

-Harry?

-Draco!

-Mamãe...

-Harry, Draco, mamãe, estes são os Goyle. Cho Goyle, Gregory Goyle e Philip Goyle.

-Caramba! Eu nem me lembrava de você nesta idade, Draco... mas está a mesma coisa...

-Goyle?

-É! Cara, como a gente aprontava em Hogwarts... Naquela época eu não imaginava que você teria um destino tão diferente...

-Goyle!

-Perdão, chefe.

-Chefe?

-É, Harry. Uma vez chefe, sempre chefe.

-Harry? Desde quando você me chama de Harry?

-Ora, desde quando você começou a namorar o Dra...

-GOYLE!

-Perdão, chefe.

-É, Harry, você mudou mesmo... Eu nem me lembrava de você, assim menor. Está do mesmo tamanho de quando nós...

-É mesmo, Cho... – _se ela fala isso o Goyle é capaz de me matar..._

-Hermione... Esta é você mais nova?

-É, Philip. Era eu...

-Uau! Você era linda...

-Obrigada! – _Estranho ouvir as duas Granger falando a mesma coisa, entoando um som..._

-Henry, eu trouxe a nova coleção de jogos de bruxo-game dos Frankstein's. Você quer ver?

-Claro! Philip, depois a gente conversa. Vem, Matt.

-Henry, eu e o Dylan podemos ir?

-Não!

-Ah, Matt. Deixe a gente ir...

-Não!

-Meninos, deixem o Derick e o Dylan irem!

-Eles quebraram o meu último jogo da Wedelin, mãe.

-Deixa, mamãe. Eu e o Dylan temos coisas muito mais interessantes para fazer. Vem, Dylan. Vamos lá fora.

-É.

-Harry, Draco, e er... Hermione. Sentem-se. Como é estranho conversarmos com nós mesmos!

-O que você está fazendo, Goyle?

-Estou me sentando, chefe.

-Gregory, querido, ele deve estar se referindo a trabalho...

-Ah, eu sou repórter de política do Profeta.

-E você, Cho?

-Bem, eu sou do ministério. Seção de testes e experimentos de novos feitiços.

-Goyle, seu filho é a sua cara... Philip, não é? Você estuda em Hogwarts?

-È, Harry. Eu sou da Corvinal.

-Ah, Corvinal é uma casa excelente! Eu quase fui para lá, mas o Chapéu Seletor resolveu me colocar na Grifinória, adorei a decisão dele...

-Não vale, Matt, eu quero revanche!

-Aceite perder numa boa, Henry!

-Ah, Matt. Que bom que você desceu. É melhor a gente ir embora. Com certeza nós já chegamos...

-É, eu pensei nisso.

-Hermione, vá depois lá na mansão...

-Ok, Harry, eu vou sim. Chegou a hora de você ter uma conversinha consigo mesmo. Literalmente.

-É, então tchau, tchau, Goyle, Cho, Philip, Henry...

-Tchau para mim mesma, Goyle, Cho, Philip, Henry.

-Tchau para todos.

-Ah, Hermione, você quer sair amanhã? Harry e Draco também podem vir...

Por alguma razão que eu adoraria saber, a Hermione mais velha sacode a cabeça freneticamente e faz sinal de não com as mãos. Hermione está quase rindo de sua própria reação futurista. Quase gargalhando.

-Cla... claro!

_Hermione mais velha se decepcionou e está começando a rir também..._

-Ok, te pego as dez na mansão?

-Pode ser...

-Ótimo. Seria perfeito se vocês também viessem, Draco, Harry.

-Estaremos lá, Philip.

-Estaremos?

-Claro, Malfoy.

-Dylan, vamos embora... – _Ah, mas ele é tão lindinho, está conversando com o Derick sentadinho, estão jogando... quadribol de tabuleiro?_

-Ah, tá... Tchau Derick.

-Vou te vencer amanhã, tá?

-Porque não vem com a gente?

Ah, eu já estava cansado de ficar com o cérebro pequeno do Goyle no mesmo ambiente que o meu... Estou querendo tomar banho. Hoje o dia foi corrido. O Potter está aqui, então é melhor eu sentar do outro lado.

Ah, que pena. O Matt sentou do meu lado. O Malfoy vai se assentar diretamente na minha frente. Não é justo...

-Mamãe, deixa-me ir com eles... Por favor!

-Eu acho que Harry e Draco têm muito a conversar, Derick.

-Ah, deixe-o ir... Afinal, não há lugar melhor para uma criança, do que com a própria mãe...

-É isso aí, mamãe! Deixa, mamãe...

-Ah, tá bem. Tome, leve essa roupa...

-Papai, de onde a Hermione tirou as roupas? Do bolso?

-Não, Dylan. Ela conjurou.

-Ah! Senta aqui, Derick...

-Tchau, Mione!

-Tchau, mamãe...

-Tchau gente! Comporte-se, Derick...

-Tá.

O que esses garotos tanto cochicham? O Dylan ri igual um doido e nada mais...O carro está chegando. Logo vamos parar. Espero que dê uma freada bem brusca e que meu plano dê certo. Vai parar, vai parar... parou! Agora!

-Ah! POTTER! O que você fez?

Ah, não. Mais rizadas não! O que o Potter pensa da vida? Que pulo pra cima de mim foi esse? Ele quer morrer? Quase que eu beijo ele sem querer! E essas crianças riem, mas riem de verdade. A Granger vai confiscar isso...

-Ah, Harry, você me mata de rir...

-Beija ele, papai! Não vê que é isso que ele quer?

-Dylan!

-Fala pra ele, papai Harry, não é isso que você quer?

-Dylan, você está fazendo o Harry ficar vermelho, e o Malfoy também...

-Isso é errado, Mione?

-Não. Continua!

-Parem! Me deixem em paz!

Eu não sabia que seria assim. O Malfoy ficou com raiva. Está quase correndo para a casa, mas espere, ele parou. É melhor ver porque...

-Porque o papai parou, Matt?

-Não sei. Vamos ver...

-Que foi Mal...

**N/A**: Olá, pessoas! Estou muito feliz e agradecida por todos estarem lendo e postando reviews. Este capítulo foi meio parado e chocho, mas eu gostei muito do próximo. Respostas são reveladas e conversas rolam todo o tempo... Obrigada a todos por lerem e postarem reviews. Está um pouco apertado para mim por causa da escola, mas eu vou me esforçar para atualizar tudo o mais rápido que possível...

**Aline Potter: **É assim que eu gosto, vicie mesmo, e deixe muitos reviews para mim... por acaso você tem MSN? Qual? E me desculpe a demora... vou postar todo fim de semana.

**Nuriko Malfoy: **Mas que bom que você gostou! Eu continuo a escrever sempre, mas voce continue a mandar reviews, tá bem?

**Ia-Chan: **É, foi forte... Se eles não fossem bruxos... um cabo de vassoura enfiado na barriga não é mole... e depois ainda caem metros... E pode esperar que dessa caída na poção acontece muita coisa...

**Anna-Malfoy: **Oh, mas que honra ter você como leitora das minhas fics! Eu li as suas e quero mais capítulos de HP e as crianças do Futuro. Eu adoro mexer com o futuro... é muito bom, mas como você sabe, Perebas é um rato, literalmente, traidor, assassino, idiota e animago. Meleca é um outro ratinho do Rony... Obrigada por estar lendo e colocando reviews... Beijos...


	5. Conversa Noturna

Conversa Noturna

-Puxa, até que enfim vocês, digo, nós chegamos...

-Entrem. Temos muito que conversar...

_Eu não acredito... É, é... é melhor eu me sentar..._

-Isso, sentem-se todos. Olá, Derick...

-Olá tio Harry grande.

-Crianças, é melhor vocês subirem...

-Tá, papai. Depois vocês quatro sobem, eu tenho que mostrar um desenho que eu fiz.

-Tá bem, Dylan... Pode deixar, depois nós vamos.

-Olá, Harry. E olá, eu...

-Não diga isso, Draco. Você vai só nos confundir...

-A gente acaba entendendo. Sejam bem vindos, a casa é vossa.

-Sem piadinhas, Draco... Você estava me irritando demais, a princípio, sabia?

-É, Harry, tem razão. Hã... o que vocês querem saber?

-Draco, com certeza nós queríamos ter respostas...

-É...

-Puxa, Harry, sua voz era bem fraca.

-Não era não, eu só estava com vergonha... Fala pra ele, Harry.

-É!

-Melhorou... Vocês não precisam ter vergonha da gente, e nem de vocês mesmos...

-O Draco tem razão, vocês sabe que podem fazer isso. Irão fazer mais tarde! Não precisam

se importar.

-Obrigado pela ajuda Mione...

-Ah, Draco! Confessa, você sente alguma coisa por mim em seu tempo.

-É, eu sentia sim!

-Não. Eu não sinto!

-Ah, eu sentia sim!

-Não! EU NÃO SINTO NADA!

-Eu sei que sentia. Você sente sim. Não negue para si mesmo!

-É, e eu não tenho vergonha de falar que eu sentia.

-Peraí, mas eu não sinto!

-Sente sim!

-Eu não sinto nada!

-Ah, Harry, me poupe. Você não pode esconder nada de mim! Nem seus sentimentos.

-Mesmo que eu não possa eu sei que eu NÃO sinto nada pelo Draco!

-Peraí, pelo quem?

-...

-Potter! Seu idiota! Suicida!

-Viu, eu sentia...

-Mas eu não quero sentir...

-Ah, mas no começo eu também não queria. Mas agora, veja só...

-Temos dois filhos!

-Sabemos contar!

-Hei, eu não me lembrava de ser tão grosso!

-Desculpe, Harry...

-Viu, você me chamou de Harry.

-Chamei a você, e não a ele.

-Nós somos a mesma pessoa, Malfoy.

-Isso não importa. O importante é que nós queremos nos juntar. Eu só me pergunto como

conseguimos isso. Tá tão difícil...

-Vai ver foi desistindo...

-Não!

-Potter, seu idiota! Um Malfoy nunca desiste.

-Ah, então é por isso que você não vai desistir de me conquistar.

-Não tem nada disso! Eu odeio o Potter! Eu não quero me casar e ter dois filhos lindos com

ele! ELE È MEU INIMIGO!

-Puxa, Draco você não sabe o quanto me doeu ouvir isso de você...

-Desculpe, Harry. Eu estava confuso e irritado.

-Tudo bem, depois eu fiquei pensando na frase e até fiquei feliz. Olhe para mim, estou

quase rindo... Eu gostei de quando você chamou os nossos filhos de lindos.

-E olha que eu falei sem querer...

-Mas voltando ao assunto, amanhã vocês irão sair com o Philip, não é?

-É, porque? O que irá acontecer?

_Ah, já vi que os garotos tem a quem puxar com as risadinhas constantes..._

-Eu me lembro muito bem daquela noite, Draco...

-Eu também... Embora bêbado eu consigo me lembrar.

-Vocês vão se divertir, eu garanto...

-Hei, Potter, sou só eu ou você também perdeu a vontade de sair?

-Que vontade? Eu não vou!

-Ah, Harry, você vai! Eu e Harry dissemos que você vai então você vai! E vai ser muito

engraçado.

-Harry, Draco! O jantar será servido em um minuto...

-Ok, Duda. Nós já vamos...

-DUDA?

-Harry?

_Meu Deus! O Duda está diferente! Ele ainda é um pouco gordinho, seu cabelo está a _

_mesma coisa, mas parece que aloirou mais. Ele está mais alto, mas ainda é baixinho._

-Draco, é hoje o dia?

-Sim, Duda! E olhe! Este sou eu com dezesseis anos. Ah, não se incomode se eu te ofender,

eu era meio... estranho.

-EU NÃO SOU ESTRANHO! E sai de perto de mim, seu grande saco de batatas!

-Eu avisei...

-Uau! Mas era a mesma coisa! Mas o Harry mudou! É, agora sei o que quer dizer quando

fala que o Matt é a sua cara... É assim desde sempre!

-Duda, você trabalhando para bruxos?

-É, Harry... Desde que mamãe morreu foi você quem me ajudou. Nem meu pai quis saber

de mim, e começou a roubar. Ele está preso em Voolmberg. Mas você foi muito bom em

me acolher aqui depois de tudo que te fiz... Obrigado!

-Ah, Duda. Não foi nada... Quero dizer, não será.

-Ótimo, agora, se nos permitem, Harry e eu estamos mortos de fome.

-É aqui, Harry...

-Mas e o meu quarto! Onde eu vou dormir?

-Ora, aqui comigo! Não vai me dizer que não gostou?

-O que? Eu quero dormir. E não pagar pecados!

-Ah, Harry, não se importe com o que eu estou dizendo... Eu estou quase pulando de alegria

por dentro.

-E antes que eu diga alguma coisa mal educada, eu também estou.

-NÃO ESTOU NÃO!

-Viu o quanto nós estávamos felizes, Draco? Até transmissão de pensamentos teve...

-É, sabem, nossas vozes ficam muito bonitas quando a entoamos ao mesmo tempo...

-Papai Harry, eu posso conversar com você amanhã?

-Claro, Dylan!

-Você não, o outro...

-O que? Mas eu só vou ser seu pai daqui a dez anos! Ao invés de esperar tudo isso porque

não aproveita o grandão aí?

-Ele tem razão... é melhor conversar com você dessa idade. E vai me ajudar muito,

também...

-Mas, eu não sou pai! Eu não sei como ser um pai!

-Ah, eu aprendi. Você também aprende.

-Espero que sim. Tudo bem, Dylan, eu converso com você amanhã.

-Tá bem, papai Harry pequeno! Boa noite. Boa Noite papai Draco pequeno.

-Boa noite.

-Tchau tio Harry pequeno, tio Draco pequeno...

-Boa noite para você também, Derick.

-Tchau papai.

-Boa noite, Matt.

-Harry, amanhã temos que encontrar um meio de voltar para Hogwarts.

-Achei que você fosse sair com o Philip.

-Ah, eu vou, mas quanto mais rápido soubermos sair, mais rápido poderemos voltar.

-Ok, boa noite.

-Boa noite. Boa noite, Draco!

-Boa noite, Granger.

-Ah, não ligue para ele, vem. Eu te mostro seu quarto. Eu disse que eu era estranho quando

era mais novo...

-EU NÃO SOU ESTRANHO! Mas que raiva! Eu não quero ser chato assim quando

crescer.

-Você não será chato, Malfoy. Você será mais carismático...

-Potter, vê se deita e cala a boca.

Nossa, como ele é estressadinho! Mas no momento é melhor apagar a luz e me deitar. Ah,

já ia me esquecendo de fechar a porta...

-Tá fazendo o que?

-Estou fechando a porta, não vê?

-Para com isso, eu não quero ficar trancado num quarto escuro sozinho com você!

-Não foi isso que você disse.

-Eu disse? Como assim, eu disse, Potter?

-Draco disse que estava quase pulando de alegria por dentro.

-É, mas era mentira. Anda, abre isso.

-Não! Eu gosto de porta fechada!

-Na Sonserina eu só durmo de porta aberta!

-Acostume-se!

-Eu não vou me acostumar só porque você mandou!

-Ah, Sr. Malfoy, então não posso fazer nada!

-Está com medo que um vampiro-sem-cabeça entre, Potter?

-Cala a boca, seu idiota!

-Quer deixar a luz acesa também?

-Quer apanhar no meio da noite, Malfoy?

-Tapas de amor não doem, Potter.

-Mas os de ódio, sim quer ver?

-Papai!

-Matt?

-Não faz isso... Eu não gosto de quando você e o papai Draco brigam...

-Nós só... estamos conversando, Matt.

-Você sempre diz isso, papai Draco. Então, agora falta o beijo.

-Que beijo?

-Sempre que o papai Draco diz isso para mim ele te beija, papai... Provem para mim que

não estão brigando...

-Sabe o que é, Matt. Está escuro e...

Eu tenho que confessar, este garoto herdou a inteligência dos Malfoy. Está escuro? Acenda

a luz.

-Matt, está tarde para você estar acordado agora.

-Mas eu já estou indo dormir.

-Ufa!

-Depois que o papai Draco beijar você...

Ah, esse menino não desiste, e agora? Terei de ser beijado pelo Malfoy? Eu não quero

isso. Bom, pelo menos eu acho que não quero. Mas não terá outra alternativa. Bem,

então...

_O Potter fechou os olhos. Isso deve ser uma resposta de desistência ao menino. É estranho _

_o quanto ele aperta os olhos. Está com medo de mim?Bom, é melhor eu beijá-lo logo. _

_Espero que ele cumpra sua palavra... Ok, é só chegar um pouco mais perto. Um pouco _

_mais... Só mais um pouquinho. Uma polegada, e..._

_-_É assim que eu gosto, vou dormir. Boa noite.

Os lábios do Potter são macios... quentinhos. Ah, dá vontade de ficar aqui todo o tempo.

Matt apagou a luz, isso dá mais clima.

_Só mesmo o Matt para me fazer fazer isso. Os lábios do Malfoy são macios e pequenos, é _

_ele sabe mesmo como se beija, nem que seja só assim, encostando os lábios._

-Hummm, Malfoy...

-Sim?

-Ele já foi.

-E daí?

-Como e daí, me larga!

-Ai, você adora me empurrar, não é, Potter?

-E você é um tarado!

-Deite-se e cale esta boca suja, Potter!

-Pelo tempo que você ficou apreciando ela não me parecia que era isso que você tinha

achado!

-DEITE-SE!

Mas que cara chato! E eu vou me casar com isso? Ele é muito implicante, chato, cabeça

dura, arrogante, ignorante, impaciente, cabeça oca, idiota, esnobe e ridículo! Além de ser

bonito, elegante, carinhoso, fofo, ciumento e muito lindinho.

_O Potter não me deixa aproveitar nada! Mas que coisa intrigante! E vejo que Matt puxou a _

_mania de fechar as portas dos quartos dele... Você venceu desta vez, Potter._

_Ok, sem problemas, é só pensa que o sono está vindo e ele vem... Assim, ó: o sono está _

_vindo... eu vou dormir. Não vou ficar como uma coruja toda a noite acordado. Vou dor..._

-Está dormindo, Potter?

-O que acha?

-Acho que não. O que o Dylan quer com você?

-Pergunte a ele.

-Não será necessário. Amanhã você me conta.

-Eu não te contarei nada!

-Quer apostar, Potter?

-Quero!

-Ok, você me conta até a meia noite de amanhã. Se não contar, eu durmo todos os dias que

permanecermos aqui na casa do Weasley.

-Ok, eu aceito..

-E... Potter...

-Sim?

-Por favor, não me faça brigar com você denovo...

-Não fui eu quem começou!

-Que seja quem for, mas eu não quero te beijar denovo!

-Ora, Sr. Malfoy, tirou as palavras da minha boca!

- Então estamos conversados, não é?

- Até que você mais velho não é feio. Tem o mesmo cabelo lisinho e branco de sempre, só

que está um pouco maior. Na altura das orelhas, né? Seus olhos que estão mais bonitos

ainda... Ficaram maiores, mais bonitos. E você cresceu bastante...

- Você também não é tão mal. Seus cabelos, ainda bagunçados, pretos e na mesma altura.

Seus olhos também cresceram, seu nariz está um pouquinho maior também. Mas o que me

impressionou foi a boca. Está bem mais carnuda. Você deixou de usar óculos, porque? Os

óculos eram o seu charme... E está bem mais forte também...

-É melhor pararmos com este papo e irmos dormir...

-Eu não estou com sono...

-Na verdade, nem eu...

-Eu gostaria de ter mais respostas.

-Vamos perguntar a nós mesmos agora?

-Seria uma boa idéia. Será que estamos dormindo?

-Acho que não. Você sabe onde é nosso quarto?

-Deve ser aquele de portas duplas com DH em dourado.

-Então vamos ver.

-Puxe a maçaneta devagar, eu odeio ser acordado na noite.

-Somos dois. No três. Um, dois, três!

_Engraçado, o Malfoy está indo ao mesmo ritmo que eu... já dá para colocar a cabeça aí _

_dentro. Está escuro. Ouço gemidos, com certeza do Malfoy. Será que ele está bem? Vou _

_colocar a cabeça para dentro. O Malfoy está fazendo a mesma coisa. _

Puxa, está mesmo escuro aqui, mas os meus olhos estão se acostumando... Estou me vendo,

agarrado a um travesseiroco os braços abertos. Tem alguma coisa maior do que eu mais ou menos na altura da

minha cintura, mas está coberta por um lençol... É, parece que eu estou sofrendo mesmo,

olhe a minha cara! Eu estou começando a gemer mais alto, e mais alto e mais, agora

parei. Seja o que foi que estava em cima de mim está se deitando para o lado... O lençol

vai escorregar... escorreg...

-Fecha, fecha!

-Poo... Potter, vo-você viu?

-Eu não acredito! Era eu! E você!

-Papai vai me matar!

-E eu vou me auto-matar me a mim mesmo agora!

**N/A**: Eu acho este capítulo muito importante. Ele revela coisas, e que coisas... Muitas coisas podem ser extraidas dele. E ele é um passo para o futuro. Gente, please! More reviews! Eu só recebi um e acho que vou chorar... Por favor, escrevam mais, não vais estourar a pontinha do dedo de vocês...

**Anna-Potter:** Ah, obrigada, pelo menos você me recompensa. Mas para uma tradutora como você colocar uma review na minha fic, quer dizer que não preciso chorar... Se você gostou deste capítulo, acho que vai adorar o 6º e o 7º. Eu morri de rir... Continue lendo e postando reviews. Assim como a de todo mundo para mim, sua presença é importante... Ah, e eu vou tentar seguir seu conselho...


	6. Planet Summer Hit’s

**Planet Summer Hit's**

MAS QUE IDÉIA FOI ESSA, MALFOY? MAIS RESPOSTAS? PERGUNTAR DURANTE A NOITE?

CALE A BOCA, POTTER! SEU IDIOTA, A IDÉIA FOI SUA!

Como é que eu vou conviver com essa imagem, na minha cabeça todo

o tempo?

Como é que você vai conviver? VOCÊ? EU TENHO UM PAI! E SE O SEU

NÃO ERA O MEU É MUITO BRAVO! ME DIZ, POTTER, O QUE VOCÊ FARIA

SE FOSSE ELE?

Papai?

Matt?

Tão brigando denovo, não é?

Oh, Matt, não, eu só estou falando para o Po... Harry, como foi que

uma mulher gritou comigo nos meus sonhos, não é, querido? – _Ah, o _

_Malfoy está me abraçando denovo, e está machucando, quase arranca _

_meu pescoço..._

O QUÊ? AI! É, é sim... Meu bem...

Ah, que susto... Se é isso, vou dormir.

Me larga, cara!

Pare de gritar, Potter, isso foi difícil para mim. Se você não sabe mentir

devia só mexer a cabeça.

Como? Você estava tentando arrancar ela! E não me chute mais!

Cale a boca, Potter. Vou me deitar. Faça o que quiser com a luz ou com

a porta, mas não olhe mais para mim!

Puxa, Malfoy. Isso doeu. Eu achei que você gostasse ao menos um

pouco de mim. Mas não interessa, porque se você não gosta agora,

mais tarde vai gostar...

Harry, Harry... HARRY!

Ah! Mione! O que quer?

É que você está aí parado, com cara de peixe morto... Dylan te chamou

várias vezes... O que houve?

Nada!

Malfoy também está estranho... Draco está conversando com ele no

seu quarto...

Ah, é? Que ótimo! E daí?

Não seja grosso, Harry... Só quero te ajudar...

Desculpe, você não tem nada a ver.

Talvez você só queira se esclarecer um pouco...

Como assim?

Você está se esperando no escritório, vem eu te levo até lá

Ah, eu não queria me ver! Isso era a última coisa que eu queria fazer

aqui. Não teria outro jeito?

_-_É aqui, Harry. Entre.

Hummm...

Anda Harry, entra!

Tá, não empurra!

Ah, eu estava aqui me lembrando, o quanto custei a entrar nesta sala.

Sei que é difícil para você, mas entre, e feche a porta...

O que quer...

Conversar sobre a nossa... visão, desta noite.

Ahhh...

Eu sei, isso é mais difícil para mim, que para você. Draco está

conversando...

Com Malfoy, no quarto.

Na época em que eu e Draco vimos aquela cena, pensamos a mesma

coisa. Tivemos nojo de nós mesmos e eu jurei para mim que nun...

Nunca mais faria isso denovo. Para não ver a cena novamente.

É, e acho que ele deve estar bem mais envergonhado do que eu.

Com certeza.

Eu sei que não devia perguntar, mas se eu não perguntasse a minha

própria historia seria mudada. Você vai sair com Philip?

Não!

Ah, mas você vai. Sabe porque?

Não faço idéia...

Uma coisa muito importante acontecerá... E você vai gostar

Porque eu deveria ir?

Você sabe que vai. Tem mais uma pergunta.

Já sei! Posso ir embora?

Você ama o Draco?

Porque pergunta? Você sempre diz que sabe de tudo que eu sei e que

eu sinto!

Eu tenho que ouvir desta boca aí.

Não, eu não amo o Draco porque nós somos homens...

Sabe, já tem detenção de um dia em Azkaban para quem fala esta

frase...

Já é tão normal assim?

Não sabe o quanto!

Tá bem. Você... você... você sabe que... eu a-a... amo.

Mas tem medo, não é?

Hogwarts comenta tudo! Vão nos criticar. Não daria certo...

Ah, quanto a isso não se preocupe. Lockhart namorava o Flitwick!

O que? Mas...

Descobri isso depois mais profundamente no sétimo ano. Falta um ano.

Mas que duplinha esquisita!

Pois é...

Mas, Draco não gosta de mim.

Ah, quando ele disse aquilo me doeu tanto! Que eu não quis mais vê-lo. Mas o que ele tem é medo.

É, medo do pai...

Se ao menos ele soubesse que este medo é em vão...

Como assim? O Malfoy aceitou?

Ele não teve tempo de saber. Quando sumimos todos da ordem

acharam que Voldemort tinha nos seqüestrados, aí houve uma guerra.

Muitos Comensais morreram, entre eles Malfoy.

Nossa, ele vai ficar atordoado!

Não, não vai. Lúcius sempre maltratou o pobre Draco. Ele não fará

falta. Mas mesmo assim é melhor que **eu** conte.

E Voldemort?

Ah, eu o matei. Dois meses depois que chegamos. Ele soube do meu romance, e seqüestrou Draco. Pettygrew entregou Draco a mim antes de ir para Azkaban.

Então, Draco gosta de mim?

Se quer outra prova, e se ainda me lembro, quando me deitei naquela

noite, fiquei profundamente triste de ouvir...

Os gemidos do choro do Malfoy.

É... Ele chorou. E eu me alegrei, por ver aquele gesto. Um Malfoy tem

sentimentos...

Como dois homens tem filhos?

Ah, é muito mágico! Após fazermos... bem... aquilo, dormimos e tudo

vem... Nove meses depois, enquanto dormimos ele aparece na nossa

cama, chorando para nos acordar...

Matt e Dylan são lindos!

É, eles são, mas o Dylan tem seus problemas...

Que problemas?

Bem, ele vai te contar hoje...

Tudo bem, mas acho que é melhor eu me arrumar...

Uau! Harry! Você está demais...

Você também Mione... Ficou linda!

É, realmente esta camiseta vermelha combinou com seu tom de pele...

A calça jeans de boca larga é realmente muito bonita, e esta jaqueta

combinou com tudo. Para completar Mione deixou o cabelo solto, e

molhado. Agora ele está todo aneladinho e bonito. E essa bota preta

combinou tudo. Eu gostei da minha camisa azul escuro e da calça preta.

Achei que o tênis de couro ficaria legal com a calça.

Achei que você não fosse...

Eu tive uma conversinha com minha "consciência" e achei melhor vir...

Não foi só você, Potter.

_Mas o que é aquilo? E não é que o Malfoy sabe se vestir de trouxa? Uma _

_camisa bege encoberta por uma jaqueta grande preta, sem ser jeans, _

_era o que se destacava. A calça era preta também. Os tênis são pretos e _

_ele está completamente lindo._

_Uau! O Potter está muito bem arrumado! O que será que o Harry disse a _

_ele?_

Papai Harry, o Philip chegou com o carro...

Ótimo, vamos então, Harry, Malfoy...

Vamos.

Papai! Você disse que iria conversar comigo...

Mione, Malfoy, podem ir. Eu tenho que conversar com Dylan ainda...

De jeito algum, Potter! A gente te espera no carro. Mas seja rápido...

Malfoy tem razão, Harry! A gente te espera no carro...

Está bem, o que você quer, Dylan?

Senta aqui, papai.

Tá, e agora?

Agora eu te falo o que me preocupa!

Então fale, estou aqui o tempo que for preciso, se você quiser eu nem

saio!

Não, papai disse que você tem que ir para não mudar o rumo da

história... Mas é que, sabe... Matt está, gostando de uma pessoa...

Mas que ótimo, Dylan! Isto quer dizer que ele está crescendo...

É que esta pessoa é um pouco... estranha...

Estranha? Como assim?

É uma pessoa mais especial, assim como...

Peraí... eu acho que estou entendendo...

É, isso aí...

Especial como... Draco e eu?

Exatamente!

Oh, My... Mas ele é só uma criança...

É isso que me preocupa...

Por acaso, essa pessoa... é o Henry?

É...

Ah, desconfiei... Ele gosta dele?

Não sei... ele não sabe.

Mas como você soube?

Matt me disse...

Então, o que você quer?

Bem, eu queria que você me dissesse o que fazer para falar pro Matt.

Bem, eu mesmo precisaria falar com ele...

Não! Ele vai me matar...

Não, não vai. Eu falo quando você estiver por perto e ele não vai poder

fazer nada. Vamos ajudá-lo...

Ok, papai... Mas talvez seja melhor você ir.

É, eu tenho que ir mesmo. Não se preocupe, daremos um jeito...

Te amo papai! Tanto grande quanto pequeno.

Eu também te amo, Dylan...

Você ama o papai Draco?

Bom... eu, eu tenho que amar, não é?

Vai lá papai! E dance muito!

Ok, tchau...

Você foi rápido, Harry.

É mas não acabou...

Bom, então é melhor a gente ir...

É, Philip, você pode dirigir?

No mundo bruxo, sim... Tenho dezesseis.

E aonde vamos?

Ah, vocês vão adorar o Planet Summer Hit's. Tem muito espaço, dá pra

dançar ou se preferir apenas beber.

É um lugar bruxo?

Ah, claro! As danceterias trouxas são muito ruins...

Legal! Mas como os trouxas não entram?

Está disfarçado como um abismo... Só entra se for convidado...

É muito longe?

Na verdade é ali.

Uau, ele apontou um lugar totalmente iluminado que vinha logo afrente

no final da rua. Está tudo escuro, mas as luzes deixam o lugar com um

aspecto bem legal...

Gostei do lugar...

Ah, você precisa ver lá dentro...

Bom, então vamos rápido que eu já estou ansiosa...

Calma, Mione... Deixa ele estacionar!

Tá bem...

Potter parece estar gostando. O que será que haverá hoje que eu estava

tão ansioso?

Pronto, vamos entrar?

Vamos.

Uau!

Caramba, Phil... que lugar legal!

_Nossa! As mesas estão espalhadas ao redor da pista de dança e cada _

_uma é de uma cor. Elfos domésticos servem seus clientes e há dois _

_homens e uma mulher atrás de um vidro, onde suponho ser a cozinha..._

_Muitos jovens dançam. Sozinhos, garotos com garotas, garotos e _

_garotos e até garotas e garotas. Não importa o par. Eles até se beijam..._

Lugarzinho esquisito. Mas eu gostei...

É a primeira coisa que eu vejo que você gosta, Malfoy...

Eu gosto de muitas coisas, Granger...

É melhor procurarmos uma mesa...

É.

Meus senhores! Devon tem o prazer de servi-los...

Olá, Devon...

Sr. Philip Goyle! Que honra recebe-lo! E que bela a namorada do Sr.

Goyle...

Ah, Devon, para com isso. Essa não é minha namorada. É Hermione

Granger.

Oh, desculpe, Philip Goyle, meu senhor... Quer uma mesa?

Claro!

Venha senhor Philip Goyle. Sente-se aqui...

Obrigado...

O que os senhores vão beber?

Hummm... eu quero uma cerveja amanteigada.

Eu também...

Eu poderia pedir um uísque de fogo?

Não, Malfoy. É muito ruim para você.

Ótimo, então também quero uma cerveja...

Perfeito, Devon. Quatro cervejas amanteigadas e uma poção de cubos

de pavão à milanesa.

Devon já trás, senhor...

Pavão?

Nunca comeram? Muito melhor que qualquer frango ou peixe... A carne

é muito macia e saborosa... Vocês vão gostar...

Se você diz... Temos que confiar, não é? Não sabemos de nada aqui...

Hei, estão vendo aquele garoto de cabelos castanho claro ali na outra

mesa?

Caramba, ele é muito parecido com alguém... Não me lembro por

agora quem é...

Olívio Wood?

É o filho do Wood?

É sim. O Brendan é muito legal. A mãe dele é trouxa. Ele é da Corvinal

também...

Puxa, que legal... Ele joga quadribol?

Sim. È artilheiro como eu...

Ah, isso explica o seu físico... Sabe, você até me lembra um garoto...

Quem?

Cedrico Diggory. Era da Lufa-Lufa...

Engraçado, eu não conheço nenhum Diggory, Mione.

Ele morreu no fim do sexto ano.

Ah, então é por isso que eu pareço com ele?

Não é isso, Phil, é que a Mione achou seu físico parecido com o dele...

Seu pedido, Philip Goyle. Bom apetite a todos.

Obrigada, Devon...

Já pegou amizade?

Ele me lembra um elfo também...

É, o Dobby!

Ele era meu elfo.

Puxa. Talvez ele... trabalhe aqui?

Não. Se está vivo, está em Hogwarts.

Ah, não conheço... Comam!

Hum... isso é realmente bom...

Tem razão. Nunca comi nada igual...

Eu prefiro a cerveja do três vassouras.

Na verdade eu também, Draco... Mas a daqui é melhor que a do Cabeça de Javali...

Quem tem ganhado o campeonato de quadribol nos últimos tempos?

Desde que vocês saíram só a Sonserina tem ganhado. A Taça das

Casas também... Não tem sido nada fácil... Eles são muito bons.

Ah, disso nós sabemos.

Não era assim quando era eu e você, Draco.

Vamos ver, quando voltarmos...

Hermione, você quer dançar?

Ah, tá bem...

É, Potter. Enfim sós, denovo...

Vocês conversaram?

Tanto quanto vocês...

Ele te disse porque deveríamos vir?

Não. Mas até agora tá muito sem graça...

Na verdade eu também acho...

Eu vou animar isso aqui! Devon!

CRACK – O senhor chamou?

Sim... Quero um uísque de fogo.

Desculpe, senhor, mas quantos anos o senhor tem?

Dezoito e meio. Traz logo...

Está bem senhor... – CRACK

Malfoy, você não deveria beber isso. É proibido para menores...

Ah, Potter, alguém tem que animar isso aqui, e eu tenho que provar!

Você que sabe, mas lembre-se que eu avisei...

Sua bebida senhor...

Obrigado... – CRACK

**N/A: **Ah, que número alarmante! As reviews simplesmente dobraram seu número! Eu não esperava isso, obrigada, thank you, my lovely fãns! I love all of you! Obrigada mesmo, gente, vocês não sabem a alegria incontável que eu fiquei... Da última vez tinha sete reviews e agora tem quatorze? Como assim? Eu não sabia que estava agradando tanto. Mas eu ainda prefiro o sétimo, se tudo der certo vocês irão conhecê-lo amanhã... Obrigada a todos que leêm, mesmo os que não postam reviews, mas obrigada mesmo assim, e a todos que postam, continuem postando, please!

**ViviH: **Ah, pode esperar que eu vou dar tudo que eu tenho para continuar agradando. Caramba, eu não sabia que escrever Harry e Draco fosse tão bom... Continue lendo e deixando reviews, hein? Amanhã tem capítulo fresquinho para vocês...

**Bru Black: **Acho que irá descomplicar um pouco a partir do próximo capítulo. Mas eu disse UM POUCO, porque eu não sei escrever diálogos muito bem, mas vou tentar. Obrigada por estar lendo e deixando reviews... Isso é realmente muito para mim...

**Aline Potter: **Ô, sumida, você está em falta, hein? Faltas não serão toleradas, ou deixarei você mais curiosa ainda... Eu te adicionei aqui no meu MSN, mas veja se deu... Eu não quero saber de mais faltas, hein? Continuar lendo e continuar a mandar reviews são coisas que podem aumentar positivamente seus pontos... Ah, eu amo você! No bom sentido, claro! Eu nunca tive uma fã! Obrigada, obrigada, nem precisa de mais pontos, mas não falte mais, hein?

**Anna-Malfoy:** Sério? Você acha? Ah, legal, vou continuar assim... Mas talvez, a partir do momento em que os dois comecem a namorar esfrie um pouco não? Você que entende, me ilumine, por favor... Eu ainda sou criança para esses termos... Ah, e vê se atualiza Me Chame de Sr. Potter logo...

**Ana Granger Potter: **Menina, você realmente sabe animar uma pessoa, gostei de você... E se em cada capítulo você deixar um review, meu pai, eu me contentarei imensamente! Por favor faça isso. Ah, mas eu nem me comparo a Anna-Malfoy, ela tem ótimas fics e as minhas não são tão boas quanto as dela... Eu vou continuar atualizando se você sempre deixar reviews, e juro que não vou chorar.

**Ia-Chan: **Minha nossa, seria um verdadeiro alvoroço... Mas vamos poupá-los de tamanha confusão. Por enquanto... Continue mandando reviews e dando dicas, ah, isso ajuda bastante...


	7. Totalmente Bêbado

**Totalmente bêbado**

Sua bebida senhor...

Obrigado... - CRACK

Malfoy...

Vou beber tudo de uma vez, Potter, dizem que é melhor...

Malfoy, não... Tarde demais...

Puxa, isso é... quente!

Malfoy sua voz tá estranha!

Porque você tá rodando, Potter?

Ah, por Merlin!

Para de rodar, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa!

Ai, seus olhos estão vermelhos! Hermione!

Não, num xxxxama ellla... Vai eistragasgar nocho climan...

Do que você está falando, Malfoy? Acorda!

Harry!

O QUÊ?

Réuri! Euuu ti amu!

Ah, por Merlin! Eu não quero ouvir isso!

Purque nãum, Réurin?

Eu preciso de ajuda! Hermione!

Você naum gostam de mim! Você gosta delam...

Não, Malfoy, para! HERMIONE!

Olham, é pavãum...

Malfoy!

Harry, o que houve?

Malfoy bebeu uísque de fogo!

É muiiiiitu boum, Grangerrrr... Prova!

Ah, meu Deus Harry, ele tem que ir pra casa!

Ah, maiiix já? Eu quero balançar o esqueletoum primeiro!  
-Malfoy, senta!

Ah, num pouxa, Réuri!

Leve ele para a casa e aqueça o corpo dele, senão, não haverá mais história!

Ok... Alguma dica?

Podium virti quente que eu estou fervendium!

Dê um banho, o mais quente possível e...

E o que, Mione? Rápido!

Aqueça-o com seu corpo. Só com o corpo...

Tá bem!

Venham! Por aqui tem uma lareira e pó de flú!

Obrigado, Phil, desculpa atrapalhar a noite!

Ninguém tem culpa, Harry...

CASA DOS POTTER MALFOY!

Ah, Réuri! Eu vou cair!  
-Chegamos! Vem logo, Malfoy!  
-Eu num posso andarrrrrr!

Ah, Deus!

Isso, Réurin, me carregan, issu é tãou romanticou...

Senta aí!

Oba! Banhuo... Eu adoro banhou!  
-Deixe-me ver... Aqui será a torneira de água quente?

Anda, Réurin. Eu quero banhou...

É, é aqui...

Réurin vai me dá banhou... lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá...

Fica quieto, Malfoy!

Réurin... quando é que a gente vai se cazarrr?

O QUÊ?

Ai, tá muito quente aqui!

Deixe-me ver... não tá muito quente não.

Tà!

Ai, por Merlin! Você está gelado!

Não, Réurin... eu ssstou pelado!

Malfoy, cale a boca!

Você não goxta de mim!  
-Tá, tá, eu gosto, mas fica quieto, você tem que se aquecer...

Réurin... Vamos fazer o Matt de uma vezzz?

O QUÊ? PARA DE FALAR NISSO!

Ah, você não gosta de minnnnnnnnn!

Tá bem, tá bem! A gente faz o Matt! Mas deixa eu tirar sua roupa!

Oh, apressadinho, hã?

Malfoy!

Não é melhor fazer isso no quarto?

MALFOY!

Nossa, você está cor de púrrrrrrpura!

Deixa eu tirar sua calça! Levante a perna!  
-Esssstá com falta de arrrrrrr, Réurin?

Eu vou deixar você de cueca.

Ah, mas assim não dá pra fazer naaaaada!

E o QUÊ você quer fazer, Malfoy?

Eu quero te dar o meu...

Para, para... já entendi...

...corpo... não tape minha boca assim denovo...

Eu não tapo, mas levante-se. Tenho que te enxugar e te levar logo pro quarto!

OBA!

Pra te esquentar!

Ahhhhh...

Vai, Malfoy. Levanta...

Assim, opa!

Você vai cair... Não consegue ficar de pé?

Não...

Tá, eu te carrego denovo...

OBA!

Isso, deite-se aqui.

Ah, mas como você é forrte...

Foi o quadribol...

Você sorriu! Quer dizer que vamos fazer o Matt agora?

Malfoy!

E agora tá vermelho denovo

Chegamos... deita aí... eu vou juntar as camas.

OBA!

Mas não vou fazer nada de mais...

Ah...

E agora eu vou ter que tirar a roupa...

OBA!

Mas não vou fazer nada de mais...

Ah...

É, eu vou rir disso um dia...

Mas que peitoral, Réurin...

Malfoy, você está saindo debaixo da coberta!

Uau! Que pernas!

Malfoy!

Ah, tá bem...

Você voltou a falar certo...

Agora deita aqui, Réurin!

Nem pense em me agarrar. Eu também vou ficar de cueca. Mas terei que trocar a sua, que tá molhada...

Eu fiz xixi?

Não, você tomou banho! Agora vira de costas...

OBA!

Eu prefiro ter essa imagem por trás...

Ah... Você não gosta de mim.

Dá pra parar de repetir esta frase?

Parei, parei...

Pronto, já pode se virar.

Gostou do meu bundão, Harry?

MALFOY, CALE A BOCA!

**-AH! Você não gosta de mim!**

Eu gosto de você Malfoy, pra provar isso vou me deitar semi-nu em cima de você...

OBA!

Mas não vou fazer nada de mais...

Ah...

Assim. Está te machucando?

Não, eu gostei...

Malfoy, tire a mão daí!

Ah, tá bem, sem graça...

Assim está melhor, não é?

Bem melhor.

Vou fechar a porta e apagar a luz.

Tá!

Malfoy, eu já falei para não colocar a mão aí!

Ah, Harry, tá escuro...

Ah, sei.

Harry...

Que é, Malfoy?

Vamos voltar à aquele lugar?

Para que?

Eu quero mais uísque de fogo...

NÃO! Esse uísque de fogo é uma droga, e se você beber ele denovo eu não me caso com você nunca mais!

Tá bem... Desculpe.

Pelo que?

Por eu ter te chamado de Santo Potter.

Mas você não me chamou de santo Potter...

Chamei sim. Você que não viu. No segundo ano...

Ah, você me faz rir, Malfoy...

Harry...

Sim?

Eu amo você...

_Eu também te amo, Malfoy..._

Hã? O que o Potter está fazendo em cima de mim? E... sem roupa? Ah, o que eu fiz? Porque eu estou com tanto frio, e minha cabeça dói? Hei, eu estou de cueca! E... ah! O Potter também está... E que belo horizonte temos aqui em baixo! Legal, ele se arrepiou... Ui, denovo! Ah, adorei! Denovo, e... denovo! É melhor eu parar, depois ele acorda e vê que eu estou com a mão na... Melhor nem pensar... Mas o que houve ontem a noite? Eu bebi o uísque de fogo todo de uma vez... E... era quente... Potter começou a rodar e eu me declarei a ele... AH, EU ME DECLAREI A ELE! EU ME DECLAREI A ELE!

EU ME DECLAREI A ELE!

AH! Malfoy, que foi?

Potter, o que houve depois que eu bebi? Você abusou de mim? – _tomara!_

Eu não! Você não se lembra?

Não...

Sua voz começou a ficar estranha... Você falou um monte de bobagens...

Ah, não!

Eu te trouxe pra cá, te dei um banho...

UM BANHO?

É, e depois te aqueci com o corpo, mas... a sua... parte de baixo... estava me machucando...

**-AH, POR MERLIN!**

Depois eu dormi...

Potter, eu tô com frio...

Eu tô percebendo, voce está gelado, tremendo. Mas eu tõ tentando te aquecer... E estamos sob sete cobertas...

Harry, você está acordado?

AH, A GRANGER!

Entre Hermione...

Malfoy, você melhorou?

Mais ou menos. Estou meio chocado com a minha atual situação...

Você chegou muito tarde ontem, Mione?

Bem, mais ou menos... Vocês sairam meia noite, eu saí tres horas...

Tava tão bom assim?

Não, é que eu quis comer mais cinco porções daquelas... Vou preparar um chá de raíz de plankberth para você, Draco, espere aqui...

Draco?

Hermione gosta de você...

Depois de tudo que fiz pra ela?

Os tempos mudaram, Malfoy...

Engraçadinho... Potter, quando será que a gente vai começar a namorar?

Não sei, mas...

Mas...

Eu acho que não vai demorar...

Eu também...

Ah, será agora... Tem que ser agora... Estamos quase... Quase...

Eu trouxe o chá...

Ótimo!

Obrigado, Hermione... Draco, senta.

Eu não.

Você tem que beber o chá quente.

Eu não vou mostrar a cor da minha cueca a ela...

Oh, desculpe. Eu vou sair. O almoço será servido em uma hora, até lá acho que você já melhorou, Draco...

Tomara...

Ela já foi, agora senta.

Tá bem. Me dá esse chá. Puxa, mas que cheiro, hein?

Ah, o que você queria? Bebe logo que eu tenho que te esquentar mais...

Argh, que gosto horrível! Pronto, já bebi, e... ufa, que calor.

É, você já se esquentou. Acho que podemos vestir nossas roupas.

É, é melhor mesmo...

Você tem certeza que está melhor, Malfoy?

Preocupado, Potter?

Você pode não acreditar, mas estou sim...

Eu acredito.

Deixa-me ver teus olhos.

Que tem eles?

Nada. Aliás, nada agora. Ontem estavam muito vermelhos.

Ah, eu não quero beber aquilo nunca mais.

É assim que eu gosto.

Potter, você não vai vestir sua camisa?

Hã? Ah, é...

Peraí, Potter, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhe dizer.

Se for a mesma coisa de ontem, eu já sei...

Eu queria te agradecer, Potter.

Me agradecer?

Sim. Você cuidou muito bem de mim. E isso é o mínimo que eu posso dizer...

Bom, se é assim, não foi nada.

Foi sim, Potter.Eu queria ter um modo de te agradecer.

Silêncio. Draco está se aproximando demais, e eu estou com medo, vou me afastar, mais. E mais... e mais. Oh, my, é a parede. Ele pôs as mão no meu rosto. Que delícia, fez meus olhos se renderem... Mas...

Malfoy, eu tô com medo.

Eu também, Potter. Mas tem que ser.

Eu não quero...

Não quer? Potter! Eu estou arriscando tudo por você! Eu estou arriscando minha herança, meu futuro e minha vida por você e você não quer? O que acha que meu pai vai dizer quando souber? Ele vai querer me matar!

Não, ele não poderá...

E porque não, Potter? Você não vai deixar?

Ele não saberá. Você sabe...

Do que eu sei Potter? FALA!

_Mas mesmo assim é melor que **eu** conte._

Quando chegar-mos seu pai estará morto...

Como assim, morto?

Todos da Ordem da Fênix acharão que nós teríamos sido raptados por Voldemort, então haverá uma guerra. Muitos serão mortos... Entre eles seu pai.

Meu pai... Sabe Potter, eu nunca chamei ele de pai... Sempre de Lucius... Ele sempre me maltratou, mandou em minha vida, e escolheu meu caminho...

Mas você chamava...

Ele me obrigava a chamá-lo de pai fora de casa. Para parecer um pai exemplo para o ministério. Do contrário, eu dormia todas as minhas férias na masmorra, com uma maldição Cruciatus de doze em doze horas...

Eu não sabia...

Sabe, Potter, eu não estou nem um pouco triste. Pelo contrário. Eu posso ser feliz agora...

Será que posso terminar agora?

Terminar?

Malfoy, eu tenho medo... de te decepcionar.

Potter?

Pode terminar agora...

Ele voltou a colocar a mão no meu rosto, ah... eu adoro isso. Agora, eu torno a fechar os olhos...

_O Potter se rendeu a mim? Que grande avanço! E do jeito que ele está... só de calça, ah, eu vou ter que atacar..._

Oh, que ótimo. Meu primeiro beijo de verdade... E com a pessoa que eu sei que é o grande amor da minha vida.

_A boca do Potter, macia como eu me lembrava... E este gostinho bem de chocolate que ela tem. Por dentro é bem melhor. Eu nunca pensei nisso, mas talvez seja a hora de me casar..._

Potter...

Sim.

Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes.

Mas, e a Parkinson?

Ela só me seguia. Eu nunca quis nada com ela.

Que honra pra mim...

É, tem razão...

Convencido...

Eu sei.

_O beijo do Malfoy é tão ipnotizante. Nunca imaginei fazer isso, mas agora que fiz, é melhor continuar fazendo..._

E de repente, uma onda de risada veio a Harry no meio do beijo. Uma risada tão forte que fez ele cair em cima de Draco, que por pouco não cai também...

POTTER! Que foi? Você tinha que estragar tudo?

você estava tão engraçado onte a noite... me pediu para fazer-mos o Matt, para casar, e estava louco que eu fizesse algo mais.

Ah, Merlin, eu fiz isso?

Isso e muito mais... Perguntou se tinha feito xixi, e quis que eu te carregasse toda hora... disse que isso era... romântico.

Pare de rir! Eu já disse, Harry, pare de rir!

E foi então que Hary ficou sério. Olhou para Draco, que estava um pouco confuso e sorriu.

Me chamou de Harry...

É, foi o momento...

Me chamou de... Harry, você?

Ah, o que tem? E digo mais! Harry, quer namorar comigo?

Foi só o tempo de Harry boqueabrir-se e desmaiar.

**N/A: **Meus caros amigos, leitores e fãns. Eu devo a todos vocês minhas cinceras desculpas. Eu atrasei o capítulo, mas ouçam, digo, leiam, não foi culpa minha! Foi culpa dessa bendita linha da telemar que, além de não funcionar direito, não deixa que eu conecte a internet, nem antes das 24 horas, nem depois das cinco. Por isso, eu peço que me entendam, e que continuem lendo e deixando estes ótimos e otimistas reviews. Espero que continuem gostando da história...

**Bru Black: **Ah, obrigada! Mas é sempre bom ter a opinião do que os leitores acham. Prefiro que continue dizendo mesmo. Espero que continue gostando, e eu não vou demorar tanto para atualizar não.

**Aline Potter: **Não digo strip Tease, mas eu acho que foi um tipo de loucura, não? Quero dizer, na minha fic, a bebida é proibida para menores. Mas até que é uma boa idéia... Quem sabe no futuro?

**Kasumi Magami Maxwell**Eu nem imagino o que você imaginou, e estou com uma enorme curiosidade. O que você imaginou? Continue lendo, espero que o que aconteceu e o que acontecerá te agrade. Ah, e não deixe de deixar reviews...

**viviH: **Divertido para nós, acho que o Harry não gostou muito. Eu ficaria sinceramente desesperada... Mas foi realmente engraçado... Que bom que você gosta dos garotos... Eu adoro eles. Confessando, eu tirei a idéia deles de outra fic. Eu baseei o Matt no Gabe, de Harry Potter e as Crianças do Futuro e o Dylan do Andy, de Me Chame de Sr. Potter. Eu adoro os dois. Pricipalmente o Matt. Já o Dylan faz o estilo "me bate e eu conto pra mamãe", mas ele é legal... Continue mandando reviews... Isso estimula a gente...


	8. Namoros e Conversas

**Namoros e Conversas**

Harry acordou deitado em uma cama, virado para o teto, e pela primeira vez reparou que ele era pintado de verde com um grande pássaro azul, que voava alegremente entre os pastos de uma imensa fazenda, passando para outras e outras...

Até que enfim você acordou, temos que ir almoçar...

Eu desmaiei?

O que você acha?

Você me pediu em namoro?

É... E você desmaiou, mas temos que ir almoçar, enquanto isso você pensa na resposta e depois me dá.

Mas eu já tenho uma resposta.

Tem? E qual é?

Eu aceito, é claro!

Aceita?

E porque não? Eu não vou poder fugir disso, e enquanto estou gostando, vou continuar...

Ótimo...

Draco segurou a mão de Harry, que estremeceu quando este o fez. Ele se assentou e os dois se levantaram. Harry colocou a outra mão no rosto de Draco, enquanto este passava a mão por sua cintura. Ainda de mãos dadas se beijaram, levando as mãos unidas até a parte de trás das pernas de Harry. Ficaram assim por uns três minutos, até que uma voz imensamente infantil interrompeu os dois.

Legal!

Harry engasgou e Draco cambaleou para trás.

Dylan?

Eu vim chamar vocês dois para o almoço, papai Draco, mas acho melhor o Duda fazer a comida de vocês depois. Então foi por isso que o papai Harry não queria me deixar subir...

Espere! Nós também vamos...

É, é melhor mesmo, mas, Harry, é melhor você vestir uma camisa...

Ah, é... eu até me esqueci...

Ok, vamos! Deixem até eu contar pra Hermione...

Oh, céus, que ele não conte, que ele não conte...

Ele vai contar, Draco...

Não se eu contar primeiro...

Entrem, eu quero que vejam vocês juntos primeiro...

Oh, olhe lá, Harry... Nós chegamos. Você se lembra do que eu te disse antes de entrarmos?

Claro, então, vá em frente...

Hermione, Matt... Eu e Harry estamos namorando...

Papai! Eu queria falar isso.

Era nisso que eu tinha pensado, Harry... contar primeiro...

Pois é, uma criança quando conta uma notícia dessas sempre entendem como sendo uma gozação... Eu, naquela época não queria que rissem da gente, então, rezei para que eu mais velho contasse antes... E foi isso que eu fiz agora.

É isso aí...

Mas sentem-se, vamos todos conversar...

Harry e Draco sentaram-se um ao lado do outro bem em frente aos seus respectivos homens do futuro. Hermione adorou ficar olhando os Harry's pegarem arroz de carneiro, almôndegas cozidas, filés de lula e tortas de abóbora. Pegavam o mesmo tanto, e tão simultaneamente quanto os Draco's, que pegaram salada de abóbora, arroz de carneiro, farofa de grelhado, angu de mandioca e sopa de aves.

O que vocês vão fazer agora?

Como assim?

Bem, Mione, Draco e eu não sabemos ainda, mas vamos viajar pela Europa nas férias de natal, comprar uma casa depois do sexto ano e dar a Rony e a você a minha antiga...

Ah, isso explica a semelhança...

A casa que eles vão comprar será essa aqui?

Não, será uma bem menor e mais longe. Esta só teremos quando Matt vier.

Compraremos uma casa? Puxa, os Dursley ficarão felizes...

Pelo contrário, é difícil de acreditar, mas os Dursley perderão a graça sem vocês, não terão mais amigos e todos de Little Wringing chamarão por você a eles...

Harry...

Mas todos me odeiam!

Eles gostavam de você, só que descobriram mais tarde...

Harry...

Isso é sério?

Não!

Ah, desconfiei...

E os Weasleys?

Ah, Rony está bem, Gui e Carlinhos trabalham no Saint Mungus, Fred e Jorge são instrutores de marotice, como eles dizem... Gina virou enfermeira. Trabalha em Hogwarts... E o Sr. E Sra. Weasleys moram com Gina, mas quando ela trabalha ficam co Rony e Hermione. Ela sempre vem nos ver...

Eu adoro a vovó Molly...

Ah, eu também, Dylan, mas, peraí, falta o Percy.

Ah, aquele traidor!  
-Porque você o acha um traidor, Draco?

Ele ficou do lado de Voldemort.

O quê? O Percy fez isso?

Fez, e morreu no mesmo dia que o meu pai.

Caramba! Deve ter sido um choque para os pais dele, não é?

Ah, e foi... Arthur perdeu o emprego, ficou assim por uma ano. Molly não quis mais viver e só sabia chorar. Foi Harry e eu que os livramos disso tudo. A vinda do Matt ajudou bastante... Hoje Arthur é chefe geral do sindicato dos trouxas, no ministério, e sempre vem nos contar uma novidade. Semana passada ele esteve aqui, e me mostrou para quê servia um sabotete! Infelizmente Harry não viu, mas eu contei a ele...

Harry do futuro, Harry mais novo e Hermione caíram na gargalhada. Os Draco's olharam para si mesmos como se tivessem perdido a piada. Dylan forçou um riso muito falso e alto enquanto Matt fazia cara feia...

Papai, por que eles riem?

Não sei, Matt. É como quando eu disse a primeira vez pro seu pai... Ele riu feito um louco.

Harry, pare de rir! Eu não sei pra que serve um... saboteta?

É sabotete, e faz espuma... Basta molhá-lo... Agora, porque eles estão rindo eu não sei.

Deixem para lá, é melhor terminarmos de comer...

Concordo, Mione... Já paramos de rir... Deixem pra lá.

Eu já terminei, enquanto vocês se esbaldavam de rir...

Eu também...

Mas, papai Draco, grande e pequeno, você sempre comeu mais rápido que o papai Harry!

O Dylan tem razão, Draco sempre foi mais rápido que eu...

Isso fora do quadribol, não é?

Fora do quadribol? Fora do quadribol? Já ganhei de você!

Uma vez, e porque o Rony precisava de ajuda no gol!

Ah, é? Vamos ver quem é o melhor quando voltarmos...

Tudo bem, masoquista!

Na verdade, quem é que atualmente é o batedor mesmo?

Harry só quis ser batedor para jogar no mesmo time que eu...

Tá querendo dizer que ele é melhor que a gente?

Não, talvez ele seja, mas só estou desafirmando sua afirmação...

Ah, realmente o Duda cozinha muito bem. Como ele aprendeu?

Ah, eu tive que enfiar na cabeça dele por magia, já que nada que estava no livro entrava na cabeça dele..

Você fez isso? Disse que ele tinha estudado!

Ah, ele tentou, não é?

Você mentiu...

Não menti, apenas omiti...

Mas tudo bem, ele não teve medo?

Na verdade ficou até ansioso...

Então está bem...

Hermione, você vai fazer o que hoje?

Acho que vou para a minha casa, visitar Derick e Henry...

Legal, eu também vou!

E eu também...

Crianças, vocês não podem ir tem que conversar com Harry e eu... Depois que isso acontecer acho que nós não veremos problemas em levá-los...

Claro que não!  
-Então está bem. Harry e eu temos que ir para o treino de quadribol e depois para o ministério. Voltaremos tarde hoje.

Não queremos ver ninguém acordado!

E lembrem-se de escovar os dentes...

Arrumarem a cama...

Arrumarem as gavetas...

Limparem o quarto...

E a gaiola do Dilex.

Tchau, Mione... Temos que ir agora. Vamos mais cedo para fazermos umas comprinhas...

Adoramos fazer isso juntos...

E juro que traremos algo para todos vocês...

E vocês também podem fazer compras, é só falar com o Radcliffe.

Tchau para todos...

Cuidado na estrada...

E eles desaparataram. Deixando o pequeno Harry com uma profunda dúvida se aqueles eram eles mesmos ou Fred e Jorge disfarçados...

Eu vou indo também, estou com saudades das minhas... crianças...

Nós entendemos, já se apegou a eles. Assim como nós aos nossos garotos.

Obrigada por entender, Malfoy...

Não é nada, Hermione. – _Porque todos olharam estranhos? Eu aprendi a gostar dela. _– Depois os meninos irão. O que nós temos que conversar, Harry?

Vamos para o hall que eu conto... Tchau, Mione!

Tchau, Harry, tchau Draco... Tchau meninos, não demorem, viu?

Tá bem, tia Mione... tchau.

Tchau Mione...

Vamos, garotos?

Vamos...

O que será que o Harry quer? Ele não me disse uma palavra sequer... Será que já vamos embora? Ou será algum problema?

Entrem, e fiquem assentados...

O que você quer papai?

Matt, eu vou lhe dizer, mas quero que não brigue com seu irmão por isso...

Criança é tão estranho... Foi só o Harry dizer isso que o Matt olhou com raiva para o irmão fechando o punho...

O caso é que... Dylan me contou da sua... paixão.

O que? – entoaram Draco e Matt.

Um garoto desse tamanho apaixonado?

Draco, não se exalte!

Tá bem...

O que você acha, Matt?

Acho que Dylan é um DEDO-DURO!

Você está com vergonha disso?

O pequeno moreninho apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Mas vergonha por que? Estar apaixonada é normal!

Não por quem ele está.

E por quem ele estaria que não fosse normal, Harry?

Henry!

O QUE?

Draco, não se exalte!

Isso realmente não é normal!

É sim! Nós que não estamos acostumados. Ainda. Enquanto íamos para a casa da Mione ante ontem vi vários casais homossexuais. Não se lembra de ontem à noite? Os tempos mudaram, Draco. Mas o que me preocupa é a idade dele.

Mas você não deve se sentir assim, Matt. Ainda é difícil para eu aceitar tudo o que está acontecendo... no fundo tenho um pouco de medo da reação de Hogwarts, mas, e daí? Eu tenho que estufar o peito e seguir em frente. Acho que foi quando íamos para a casa de Mione mesmo, que vi duas crianças, de no máximo doze anos se beijando. Eram duas meninas. Foi nojento. As duas eram tão feias!

Draco!

Que é?

O Henry sabe?

Não sei...

Faz o seguinte, dorme lá hoje. Na hora de dormir finge que está delirando durante o sono, você é um bom ator?

Bem, quando eu não quero ir para a aula e finjo estar passando mal vocês sempre acreditam...

Harry e Draco viraram as caras um para o outro lentamente, com um semblante de desentendidos.

De qualquer forma, eu saberia. Eu sei Legilimência.

O caso é que você tem que fingir que está mal. Vamos aparecer lá e lançar um feitiço de mudança de temperatura em você.

Vamos?

Vamos.

Draco, isso é loucura!

O que podemos fazer mais?

Tá bem, continue.

Você tem que acordá-lo para que ele veja como você está...

Isso não é problema. Ele tem sono leve...

Aí você não deixa ele chamar ninguém e pede para deitar com você. Deitados, você irá abraçando ele e finge tremer. Até que os dois durmam, no outro dia, você pede segredo...

Ótima idéia papai!

Mente maligna, hã, Draco?

É o que cinco anos e meio de sonserina fazem com você...

Nós já podemos ir?

Claro... No meio da noite a gente vai visitar vocês, só não sei como vamos achar o quarto do Henry, mas nos viraremos...

Tá bem, papai. Obrigado por entender... Vamos chamar o Trotwood e ir para a casa dele...

Tchau papai, tchau papai Draco!  
-Tchau, Dylan... Tchau Matt.

Tchau papai, e obrigado, tchau papai Harry...

Tchau, filhinho...

Que linda cena de pai e filho...

Vamos ficar aqui sozinhos?

Eu gostaria, mas estou sem roupa, tenho que comprar algumas...

E as que você ganhou?

Sinceramente, eu me achei um pouco sem gosto para esse tipo de coisa... Blusas rosas, calças vermelhas... Só faltou me dar um vestido!

Seu bobo, não percebeu que ele só queria descontrair? As roupas que ele usa são bem legais, e eu vi a cara dele ao te ver vestido daquele jeito...

Ah, é, e eu vi a sua cara...

E qual foi a minha cara?

Uma cara de deboche, como essa que você está fazendo agora...

Você é muito engraçado nervoso, sabia?

Não estou nervoso, Harry...

Então não temos pressa em sair.

Acho que dá para fazer algumas coisas antes...

Como o que?

Isso!

Draco se levantou e fez que Harry se levantasse também... Colocou as mãos em seu quadril e foi escorrendo até as costas, para puxar Harry um pouco mais. Este, por sua vez passava os braços pelo pescoço de Draco, encostava a cabeça em seus ombros enquanto Draco se deliciava com o pescoço de Harry...

Ohhhhh...

O empurrão foi instantâneo. Como os dois fizeram o mesmo movimento ambos caíram, Draco no chão, e Harry na poltrona em que estivera sentado.

Garotos, que susto! O que querem? – disse harry se levantando e estendendo a mão a Draco, que a aceitou de bom grado.

Ir pegar o carro, papai... E desculpe se atrapalhamos... – Disse Matt entrando, porque antes sua cabeça estava impedindo que a porta se fechasse. Dylan entrou logo atrás dele rindo destrambelhadamente por causa da queda.

Ah, tá bem, mas vão logo... Ou não irão aproveitar nada. – disse Draco com cara de bravo.

Tá papai, tchau... –

Dylan não conseguiu dizer tchau, pois caiu ajoelhado com a mão na barriga rindo sem parar. Matt pegou-o pelo ombro e dirigiu-se para o carro, fechando a porta ao passar, sorrindo desembestado. Harry e Draco tinham as mesmas caras bravas e as mãos na cintura. Olharam um para o outro com uma expressão estranha e sorriram simultaneamente.

É melhor continuarmos no quarto, não?

Tem razão... vão bora...

Continua...

**N/A: **Ah, gente... Vocês sabem que tudo que faço, é para agradar vocês. É claro, não se pode agraar a todos, mas eu me esforço... Acho que este foi um bom capítulo. Revela muita coisa... Algumas que nem eu sei. Ah, hoje eu estou cansada, mas vendo estes reviews que vocês me deixaram, eu me animo um pouco. Vou ficando por aqui com só mais um desejo: Por favor, continuem deixando reviews. Beijos a todos.

**Aline Potter: **Eu sei, sei como você gostaria que fosse strip tease, tenho até uma ótima idéia para realizar o seu desejo, mas não espere muito de mim, sou apenas uma iniciante... Mas não some e deixe sempre um review, hein?

**viviH: **É, bêbado ou sóbrio, o Draco é mesmo uma figura. Eu amo ele. Acho o melhor do filme, junto com o Harry, claro! E ainda junta os dois. Veja o que dá... Quero reviews em todos os capítulos

**Bru Black: **Ah, que bom que você gostou, eu prometo que vou me esforçar para fazer capítulos bons assim mais vazes... Adorei a reação... E não se esqueça dos reviews.

**Nostalgi Camp: **Calma, garota! Paciência é uma virtude... Espere um pouquinho só que eu atualizo. Beijos e não deixe de postar reviews...


	9. Trapalhadas do Amor

**Trapalhadas do Amor**

Harry e Draco estavam deitados em cima da colcha da cama, Harry estava dormindo entre os braços de Draco, todo encolhido, com a cabeça encostada ao peito do outro garoto. Draco tinha um braço em baixo do pescoço de Harry, com a outra mão anelava os cabelos de Harry.

Harry... – sussurrava – Harry, você ainda quer sair?

Hum mmnmnm...

Com uma risadinha, Draco continuou – Harry, temos que ir, estamos

sem roupas...

Mnmnmnmnmnmnm.

Harry! Acorda!

Hum? Ai, não sacode!

Vamos sair... Temos que comprar roupas...

Agora?

Como assim, agora? Você está dormindo a um tempão...

Ai, tá bem, mas não enche, vai...

Encher o que? Não vai me dizer que você não gosta? – Draco virou-se e

ficou em cima de Harry, colocando uma mão para cada lado de seu

rosto.

Me larga!

Não, só até você dizer se gosta ou não...

Mas você sabe que eu gosto.

Do que? Disso?

Draco procurou os lábios de Harry, mas este desviava as gargalhadas,

até que, por muito custo conseguiu ser domado. Virando-se, conseguiu

ficar por cima de Draco, que enroscou suas pernas em Harry e...

Draco, tire a mão daí!

Ah, eu adoro esse seu arrepio, oh...

Draco, para! E como é que você sabe que eu tenho esse arrepio aí?

Eu aprendi...

Quando? Você nunca fez isso?

Na manhã depois que a gente saiu...

Harry se levantou ficando sentado em cima de Draco. – Você estava

abusando de mim?

Não, eu só queria saber se você estava com outras roupas a não ser

aquela cueca verde, mas aí... Desculpa, eu não resisti...

Mas que coisa feia, Draco!

Você está com vergonha?

NÃO!

Ah, está ficando vermelho!

NÂO ESTOU!

Tá sim, meu tomatinho!

NÃO ME CHAME DE TOMATINHO! Ainda mais SEU tomatinho!

Então é meu pimentãozinho!

EU NÃO SOU!

Que bonitinho... Todo envergonhadinho...

Ah, eu vou me arrumar!

Ficou com raiva?

Não!

Ah, tá com raiva sim...

Não, Draco, eu sou muito calmo...

Não, não é... Você tá bravo...

Não, Draco...

Mas eu vejo vocÊ bravo...

PRONTO, DRACO, AGORA EU ESTOU BRAVO! SATISFEITO?

Não, não gosto que você fique bravo...

Draco, você é chato demais... Eu vou tomar banho.

Posso ir com você?

NÃO!

Porquê?

Porque eu vou tomar banho... Entendeu? Banho, eu, água...

Eu sei o que é banho... Eu adoro banho, sabia?

Mas vai tomar... Depois que eu tomar o meu...

Mas eu também quero tomar agora!

Não! Você vai me ver pelado...

E daí?

Draco!

Tá bem, já entendi... você vai e depois eu vou... tá bem.

Ok, esteja pronto pro banho em dez minutos.

Eu estarei...

Cuide-se.

Draco deitou-se na cama rindo maliciosamente, enquanto Harry fechava

a porta da suíte. Harry resolveu tomar banho de chuveiro. A banheira

iria demorar muito. Livrou-se depressa da camisa verde com beiradas

pretas e da calça de moletom cinza. A cueca cinza com desenho do

batman foi tirada pouco antes que ele entrou.

I'm giving you everything,

All that joy can bring, this I swear

And all that I want from you

Is a promise you'll be there

Yeah I want you.

HARRY, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?

ESTOU, PORQUE?

EU PENSEI QUE ESTAVA SENDO ATACADO PELO MONSTRO DA

DESAFINAÇÃO...

EU VOU TE MATAR, DRACO! PODE ESPERAR!

Draco riu mais ainda. Decidiu se levantar e preparar as roupas. Pegou

uma camisa vermelha, a menos pior que ele tinha, e uma calça jeans.

Deixou encima da cama junto com a toalha azul quando ouviu denovo:

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?

Did you think that it was something I was gonna do, and cry...

HARRY, VOCÊ QUER AJUDA?

SÓ SE FOR PRA TE PEGAR DEPOIS...

POR FAVOR, DIGA PRA QUALQUER COISA QUE SEJA PARA PARAR COM ISSO!

Ah, tá, vou dizer:

IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER,

YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS,

MAKE IT LAST FOREVER,

FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS,

IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER,

YOU HAVE GOT TO GIVE,

TAKING IS TOO EASY,

BUT THAT'S THE WAY IT IS.

JÁ CHEGA! PASSARAM DEZ MINUTOS!

Harry desligou o chuveiro e se secou. Deixou o cabelo bem espetado ao

esfregá-lo com a toalha. Saiu do banheiro apenas com uma cueca preta

do Homem Aranha e com a toalha no pescoço.

Tá olhando o quê? Eu sou fã dele...

Ah, Harry... me poupe. Spice Girls? Avril Lavigne? Vou te mostrar o que

é música. E o que é cueca...

Cale a boca, Draco! Vai nos atrasar mais ainda!

Tá...

Draco entrou no banheiro enquanto Harry sorria e pegava a camisa

preta que deixara em cima da cama. Vestiu-a e logo depois vestiu a

calça em sarja preta com linhas vermelhas dos lados. Calçou o tênis

preto e prateado e foi arrumar os cabelos.

How long how long will I slide

Separate my side I don't

I don't believe it's bad

Slit my throat

It's all I ever...

Ah, Santo Merlin!

I heard your voice through a photograph

I thought it up and brought up the past

Once you know you can never go back

I've got to take it on the other side

Harry tentou ignorar a voz de Draco, enquanto passava gel e penteava o cabelo de lado com uma mechinha caída aos olhos. Colocou um feitiço fixante na cabeça para ficar sempre assim. Aquilo destacou o verde de seus olhos. E enquanto Draco saía Harry passava um perfume masculino que chamou a atenção de Draco.

Que cabelo lindo... Quê que cê usa?

Segredo, eu só conto para as minhas amigas...

Então conta!

Você assiste televisão e ouve músicas trouxas?

Meu primo é um aborto... Eu fico na casa dele nas férias...

Ah... Mas que cueca é essa?

Draco usava uma cueca bege com um desenho de uma tartaruga.

Ah, é que eu adoro tartarugas ninja. Este é o meu favorito, o

Michelangelo.

Ah, por Merlin... surtou de vez. Anda. Eu tô pronto.

E você está bonito...

Obrigado...

Nunca te vi tão bonito assim. Fica bem de preto...

Ah, 'brigado...

Dá vontade de...

Draco voou para cima de Harry beijando-lhe. Deixando a toalha cair ele

segurou o menino pela cintura, que pelo impulso segurou seus ombros e

com a outra mão segurou o rosto de Draco. Draco tentou levantar Harry

no ar, mas este o chutou.

AH! Porque fez isso?

Não me levante, eu tenho medo!

Ah, e você não confia em mim?

Confio, mas foi o impulso, desculpe.

Tá, vamos tentar denovo, mas eu não vou te levantar dessa vez.

Tá.

Draco segurou a mão de Harry, que o pegou com a outra mão pelo

ombro e o beijou. Com a outra mão Draco segurou a cintura de Harry, e

os dois passaram as mãos dadas para trás da perna de Harry. Harry

soltou a mão e segurou o ombro, e Draco levou a outra mão para a

cintura de Harry. De repente, Harry pulou para cima de Draco, tentando

enrosca-lo pela cintura com as pernas, o garoto, porém, não agüentou o

peso e caiu em cima de Harry, fazendo que ele batesse a cabeça na

parede.

Ai!

Harry, o que deu em você?

Eu quis que você me levantasse... Mas me arrependi.

Ah, isso não vai dar certo...

É melhor a gente tentar outra vez... AU! Outra hora...

É, concordo, mas os dois têm que estar preparados, minha canela

ainda dói... –disse Draco se levantando e dando a mão a Harry.

Pelo menos é sua canela, não sua cabeça, AI!

Vou me vestir... Continue falando... Estou ouvindo.

Aonde vamos? – perguntou Harry esfregando a cabeça para baixo e

para cima.

Sei lá... Acho que teremos de chamar alguém para ir conosco...

Eu disse que era o Radcliffe...

Ah, é. Então vou me apressar. Está ficando tarde.

Draco estava com o cabelo molhado deixando seu rosto com gotas de

água. Seu tênis era preto com filetes azuis.

Draco, vermelho e jeans não combinam com você...

Eu percebi... Temos que ir mais rápido ainda.

Você vai com o rosto molhado?

Vou, porque? – dizia Draco colocando perfume.

É tão estranho.

Namorar UM Gri-fi-nó-riO também é estranho...

É, tem razão, mas desse jeito você vai se resfriar... – Harry se levantou

da cama, onde estava sentado, pegou a própria toalha e começou a

secar o rosto de Draco.

Preocupado comigo, Harry?

Em partes. Você é muito relaxado, precisa de alguém para cuidar de

você.

Se esse alguém for você, eu ficarei imensamente feliz.

Harry sorriu tirando a toalha do rosto de Draco, que olhou bem nos

olhos do menino com um sorriso muito doce e inocente. Seu olhar

expressava carinho e ternura e ele beijou Harry do jeito mais meigo que

pôde. Harry chegou um pouco mais perto e revidou o beijo. Durou

pouco, mas foi o melhor de todos. Encostaram as cabeças e quase

grudaram os lábios denovo.

É melhor a gente ir. Já vão dar cinco horas.

Tem razão, vamos embora.

Harry e Draco saíram do quarto e viraram, seguiram o corredor e

viraram a esquerda para descerem as escadas. Mal chegando ao pé da

escada, encontraram um homem vestido de uniforme preto.

O senhor Malfoy pediu que eu os esperasse para leva-los até o

shopping.

Nesta hora Draco olhou no relógio e sorriu para Harry.

Mas que memória!

Eu que o diga...

Eu sou Radcliffe, mas podem me chamar de Daniel...

Belo nome.

Obrigado, Sr. Potter, mas venham, o carro está aqui.

Não começa, Harry!

Começar o quê? Está com ciúmes?

Draco cruzou os braços e sorriu.

Um pouco. Eu preservo o meu patrimônio...

E desde quando eu sou seu?

Desde que eu fiz isso pela primeira vez.

Ao puxar Harry para um quarto beijo, deve ter esquecido que eles ainda

estavam na escada. Harry cambaleou e Draco não conseguiu suportar

seu peso. Resultado: Draco caiu por cima de Harry e os dois rolaram o

resto da escada.

Ai... Au, hoje é o dia...

Ah, é melhor a gente parar de fazer isso pelo menos por hoje, ai!

Senhores, eu ouvi um barulho... Oh, por Deus!

Radcliffe foi correndo até os dois e os levantou, quase desesperado.

Vocês estão bem? Não quebraram nada? Eu vou levá-los pro hospital.

Oh, meu Deus! Não me deixe sem emprego!

Estamos bem, mas nos leve logo, ou demito você!

NÂO! Já vamos, senhor, já vamos!

Harry foi mancando até o jardim, com Draco bem atrás, segurando o

pulso.

Entrem aqui, senhores.

Uau!

Harry fitou o carro. Ele era anormal, parecia ser... do futuro. Não tinha

rodas aparentes. Era conversível e todo azul marinho. Harry e Draco

sentaram lado a lado no banco traseiro, que era feito em veludo azul

claro. O carro era longo, porém, pequeno. Radcliffe ligou o carro e este

se levantou no ar e começou a andar. Harry ficou maravilhado. O carro

podia ir até quinhentos e oitenta kilômetros por hora.

Hei, Daniel, quantos carros nós temos?

Vinte. Este é o décimo segundo. Vocês têm mais modernos que este.

Puxa vida! Eu nunca pensei que seria tão rico assim...

Pra você ver o que é quando se está comigo.

Acho que aqui não tem problema, não é?

Não mesmo.

Harry e Draco se viraram um para o outro e começaram a se beijar.

Draco sentiu mais uma vez o perfeito perfume de Harry, que por sua

vez percebeu que Draco ainda estava um pouco molhado. Mas, de

repente, uma goles acerta a cabeça de Harry.

AI! Mas o que é isso?

Parece ser uma goles. Ali tem um campo de quadribol. Mas que mira

ruim, hein? Os aros são pra lá!

Um garoto loiro em uma Firebolt se aproximou do carro.

Olá, tio Dan. Pode me devolver a goles?

Claro, Pitt, mas tome cuidado da próxima vez. Olhe, estes são os

senhores potter e Malfoy, eles vieram do passado...

Puxa, Sr. Malfoy, que prazer conhece-lo mais jovem... Você é a mesma

coisa! Mas você mudou um pouco, Harry. Devem ser os óculos... É um

prazer conhecê-lo.

Eu...

O prazer é todo nosso...

Peter Radcliffe, mas pode me chamar de Pitt...

O prazer é todo nosso, Pitt.

Eu tenho que voltar. Estamos ensaiando para entrarmos pro time da

Grifinória este ano... tchau Harry, tchau tio Dan, tchau Sr. Malfoy.

Porque não deixou que eu falasse, Harry?

Com certeza você iria xingar a mãe dele por ele ter nos atrapalhado!

Mas como você é inteligente! Mas, Radcliffe, por que ele chama o Harry

de Harry e eu de Sr. Malfoy?

Ah, é porque o Sr. Potter treina o time deles todo fim de semana, de

uma as seis da tarde. Ele não tem muita intimidade com o senhor ainda.

Pobre Pitt, tão pobre...

Pobre? Mas ele tem uma Firebolt!

O senhor o deu, Sr. Malfoy! Quando ele tinha cinco anos. Além do

mais, a Firebolt já é velha. A melhor agora é a YT25Z7F14QTVI, popular

LombMaster, o senhor e o Sr. Potter tem uma. Eu trabalhei muito tempo

na fábrica da Nimbus, até sete anos atrás, quando o Sr. Potter me

chamou para ser motorista reserva na casa de vocês... Chegamos...

Daniel virou para um estacionamento cheio de carros, foi difícil

encontrar uma vaga, mas quando encontraram todos desceram.

Eu vou andar por ai, quando quiserem ir embora, toquem no carro que

eu aparato aqui. Tchau!

Daniel desaparatou na frente deles, enquanto Harry e Draco se olhavam

sem saber para onde ir, até que viram uma lareira cheia de pessoas,

que logo desaparataram. Inclusive crianças.

Bem, vamos lá, não é?

É nossa única opção, não é?

Como será que funciona?

Harry e Draco entraram na lareira. O cenário mudou..

Continua...

**N/A: **Olá, pessoas! Demorei mas estou hoje aqui denovo, atualizando mais um review para vocês e me perguntando se vocês estão gostando. Eu não sei se está muito bom, mas eu acho que dá pra ler... Isso vai piorar um pouco no próximo capítulo, na minha opinião, mas depois eu vou melhorar. O próximo é só pra continuar a história. Mas também, isso não me importa, que vai ler e gostar ou não são vocês. E gostando ou não, por favor, mandem reviews. Obrigada a todos que lêem e continuem lendo. Beijos a todos.

**Bru Black: **Ah, obrigada... É realmente bom saber que está melhorando, e se você achou este capítulo oito engraçado, imagino o que achou do nove...

**Aline Potter: **O Draco deve mesmo ter uma mente bem poluída... Mas a Strip Tease será só quando voltarem. Aguarde só mais uns poucos capítulos...

**ViviH: **Hummm... vou ver o que posso fazer por você... Mas o mais provável é que de agora em diante estas cenas melhorem. Pode ter certeza que eu vou dar uma olhadinha na sua fic sim, e mais, vou deixar um review, mas só se vc prometer que irá deixar reviews sempre nos meus capítulos...

**aniannka: **Você pegou a idéia... O caso seria mesmo com o Dylan, mas eu pensei melhor... O garoto só tem quatro anos. Seria precoce demais e do jeito que o Derick é burrinho ele não entenderia. A hipótese da outra fic é de se pensar... Gostei da idéia. Continue mandando sujestões e principalmente, mandando reviews.


	10. Saindo ás Compras

**Saindo às Compras**

Estavam agora em uma grande galeria, muito larga e longa, com vários bruxos e bruxas olhando as vitrines e saindo com as sacolas totalmente cheias das lojas. Olharam para um grande letreiro de luzes que voavam onde se lia: ROUPAS.

É, parece que estamos no lugar certo...

Melhor começarmos a comprar roupas logo... Você está totalmente

horrível, Draco!

Ah, como é péssimo concordar com você...

Olhe, este lado aqui tem roupas trouxas e daquele lado tem roupas trouxas. Por onde começamos?

Eu não vou a nenhuma festividade ou evento bruxo, e você?

Também não. Vamos seguir o corredor deste lado, então.

Harry e Draco entraram na primeira loja do lado direito e viram camisas

e bermudas. Draco adorou uma bermuda jeans azul bem larga que ele

vira. Quando ele vestiu a bermuda, ela ficou um pouco abaixo de seus

joelhos e ele não quis mais tirar. A camisa vermelha, ele trocara com

uma camisa verde larga que tinha uma palavra japonesa. Comprou

também umas calças em jeans, moletom, helanca e sarja. Comprou

várias camisetas e camisas. Blusas de manga e vários conjuntos. Harry

já preferiu levar mais as camisas de manga e jaquetas de moletom.

Draco tentava convencê-lo a levar camisetas e coisas mais leves, mas o

garoto não se convencia muito e levou algumas poucas camisas.

Mudando de lojas resolveram comprar alguns sapatos. Draco não

gostava muito de tênis, mas depois de ver os desta loja passou a

gostar. Antes ele achava que aquilo apertava demais, mas estes eram

confortáveis, frescos, leves e flexíveis. Comprou dois tênis azuis

marinhos e três preto. Comprou também um sapato preto mais formal e

algumas meias dos teletubbies. Harry riu ao ver as meias de Draco. Ele

tinha comprado cinco tênis pretos, um totalmente preto, um preto com

azul, um preto com vermelho, preto com verde e preto com roxo. Levou

um sapato como o de Draco e meias da Liga da Justiça.

Que foi? Pelo menos eles salvam o mundo, os seus estragam o mundo!

Não, eles dizem oi!

E os meus dizem HA! O que é mais legal?

Mudando de lojas decidiram comprar pijamas. Harry gostou de um

pijama de calça e blusa de manga verde com estrelas vermelhas.

Comprou mais três assim. Uma azul com amarelo, outra lilás com verde

e o terceiro vermelho com preto. Draco preferiu um estilo mais leve.

Comprou um conjunto de calça e blusa sem manga que tinham umas

duas listras pretas. Escolheu as cores azul, vermelho, um amarelo leve,

verde salmão e azul petróleo.

Quando já não agüentavam mais de sacolas foi que descobriram nuvens

que levavam as sacolas para eles. Resolveram então fazer um lanche.

Hummm, acho que vou querer... Hambúrguer de filé de doninha com

batatas fritas e refrigerante de laranja. E você, Harry?

Eu não sei...

Experimente o filé de doninha. Foi lançado no último verão.

Último verão? Isso é sensação desde dois mil e cinco! Você andou

viajando?

O que? Ah, sim, claro!

Tá bem, então eu quero o mesmo que você...

Perfeito, em dez minutos estaremos trazendo o pedido de vocês...

Obrigado.

Que furo, hein, Draco?

Eu havia me esquecido... Sabe, eu já estou começando a ficar com

saudades de casa...

Eu também. Sinto falta das aulas, do quadribol, dos treinos para auror,

do Rony...

Por falar em Weasley, não o vimos ainda...

Mione disse que ele só estaria em casa amanhã, não é?

Espero não estar mais aqui até amanhã.

Você não está gostando?

Claro que estou! Com você ao meu lado eu gosto de tudo. Mas eu não

quero essa vida parada todo o tempo. Eu quero jogar quadribol e me

divertir como antes.

Podemos jogar contra o Phil e o Pitt.

Ora, Harry! Não seria Grifinória e Sonserina!

Talvez tenha razão...

Harry e Draco estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, de mãos dadas e

Harry se escorava nos ombros de Draco, que mexia em seus cabelos.

Estamos perdendo a vergonha...

Não precisamos ter vergonha agora. Mas talvez em Hogwarts sim...

Harry, eu adorei seus cabelos assim.

Fiz pensando em você...

Você está cansado?

Ainda estou com sono. Quero ir pra casa.

Nós iremos, assim que comprarmos mais um pouco.

Eu estava pensando em Matt.

É, ele tem um problema...

Eu não quero que ele sofra.

Eu também não. Ele é nosso filho. Me preocupo com ele.

Temos que ser cautelosos.

Isso será difícil. Matt disse que Henry tem o sono leve.

Isto não é o pior. Tenho uma capa da invisibilidade. Se eu tiver ela até

os tempos atuais podemos usá-la.

Hei, isto ajudaria bastante...

Mas ainda é arriscado.

Não pense nisso... Me dê a sua mão.

Para quê?

Gosto dela. É tão macia e quente como nenhuma outra...

Eu gosto dos seus olhos cinzas. Me passam tranqüilidade.

Não passavam há pouco tempo atrás, não é?

Não, nem um pouco.

Harry levantou a cabeça para beijar Draco, mas...

O pedido de vocês está pronto. Posso deixá-los aqui?

Claro... Deixe aqui. Puxa, que batata fumegante!

Harry, você acha que no nosso tempo este shopping existe?

Acho que não. Nunca ouvi falar, nem nunca vi uma loja que vendesse

roupas trouxas.

É, nem eu. Hei, mas esse sanduíche é bom mesmo! O que você acha,

Harry?

È, está mesmo uma delícia... Eu nunca havia provado nada tão bom...

PAPAI!

Soaram duas vozes muito conhecidas.

Matt, Dylan? O que estão fazendo aqui?

Olá Draco, Harry... Os garotos queriam ver filmes no cinema. Eles

insistiram tanto, que me convenceram.

Oi, tio Harry. Oi tio Draco!

Olá garotos. Fazendo umas comprinhas antes do filme também?

É, tio Harry. Matt e eu estávamos olhando uns skates voadores,

enquanto Dylan e Derick brincavam no estádio ali na frente.

Henry, vocês vão assistir qual filme? – perguntou Draco, totalmente

interessado.

Ah, não sei. Só queremos ver alguma coisa diferente. Eu não gosto de

férias. Derick e Matt gostam, mas eu não. Não tem nada pra fazer. Eu

queria estudar.

Mione, sente-se com os garotos. Já provaram o Hambúrguer de filé de

doninha?

Já. Estamos aqui desde cedo. Eu estava um pouco mal por causa da

barriga, mas Rony foi me pegar para levar ao Saint Mungus. Ah, o

Rony... Ele está tão lindo... Vocês têm que ver...

O Weasley?

Draco!

Mas ele sempre foi feio, Harry!

Draco, isso não é coisa que se diga! As pessoas mudam, sabia?

Mas Harry...

Só vendo com seus olhos, Draco. Agora, esta noite descobri uma forma

de voltar.

Mamãe, você não pode ir tão cedo e nos deixar!

É, mamãe. Eu preciso que me ajude a preparar uma poção do amor...

E para que você iria querer uma poção do amor, Henry?

Henry corou ao som da pergunta de Harry. Draco começou a rir, e Matt

olhou para uma casa de magia negra escondida a um canto, onde ele

parecia expressamente interessado em olhar a fumaça que ela

emanava.

Ah... Harry, será que você já acabou? Podemos andar por aqui juntos,

ou vai ficar tarde para o filme dos garotos.

É, Mione, eu concordo. Vamos, Draco?

Vamos.

Papai, Mione, vocês deixam a gente voltar para o parquinho?

Podem ir, mas vocês não vão ver o filme?

Ah, não! Cinema é coisa para trouxas! Vem, Dylan, vamos apostar uma

corrida até o estádio.

Cuidado para não cair, hein?

Hermione, mas que superproteção! Deixa os garotos, coitados.

Ah, draco, eu me preocupo bastante. Imagine o que eu diria ao perder

meu filho! Quanta irresponsabilidade!

Ah, Mione, você me faz rir.

Mas onde estão Matt e Henry?

Ali atrás, conversando, olha. Sabe Harry, uma coisa muito estranha

está acontecendo com o Henry...

Não tão estranha quanto o que acontece com o Matt, acredite.

Harry, você não disse que queria ver os bonés? Ali tem uma loja...

Harry? De boné? Mas desde quando você usa bonés, Harry?

Ah, sei lá... Parece legal.

Eu gosto de boné... Sabe, Hermione, mulheres também usam.

E desde quando você sabe tanto de bonés, Draco?

Ah, é uma longa história, que eu estou cansado demais para contar...

Harry, Draco e Hermione entraram na loja. Matt e Henry ficaram de

fora, olhando. Harry gostou de um boné azul com linhas prateadas nas bordas. Colocou

este e comprou mais dois, um preto com dourado e um

verde salmão. Draco comprou um vermelho com um dragão preto, um

azul com beiradas pretas e um preto e verde, que ele colocou na hora

virado para trás. Até Hermione aderiu e comprou um lilás leve e um

branco, mas não os colocou no momento.

Quando estava faltando poucos minutos para as nove da noite

resolveram se encaminhar para o cinema. Matt e Henry foram chamar

Derick e Dylan para o filme, mas como os garotos estavam cansados

demais resolveram ir embora. Durante o percurso para a casa Dylan,

Derick e Matt dormiram, deixando os outros conversando.

Mas mudando de assunto, para que você quer uma poção do amor,

Henry?

Quê? Ah, mamãe... Eh... você sabe, não é?

EU? Não sei de nada, mas acho que é melhor você ir dormir também.

Você vai para a casa do Harry denovo?

Hum, porque?

Não quero que você vá.

Se você não quer eu não vou, mas agora entre e chame alguém para

carregar o Derick.

Tá bem, tchau tio Draco, tchau tio Harry.

Tchau Henry.

Tchau garoto. Tenho que reconhecer,hermione, seu filho é muito fofo.

– dizia Draco vendo o garoto correr para a casa.

É, eu também acho. Mas o que vocês queriam me falar de tão

importante?

É o Matt. Está com problemas e precisamos da sua ajuda.

Oh, por Merlin, Harry, o que ele tem?

Não se preocupe, ele só está apaixonado.

Ah, que susto... Mas por quem?

Este é o problema, ele está apaixonado pelo Henry.

Oh, Deus! Que situação...

É, fizemos um plano para ele. Digo, Draco fez...

Então me falem. Vou ajudar no que for preciso.

Matt irá dormir aqui esta noite. Eles dorme no mesmo quarto,

presumo.

Claro, mas não entendo ainda.

Matt irá fingir que está dormindo e quando Henry tentar chamar

alguém Matt o impedirá. E fará com que eles deitem na mesma cama.

Assim, o Matt fingirá que está tremendo e irá se agarrar ao Henry.

Mas eles são duas crianças!

Foi o que dissemos, Mione, mas o que ele pode fazer?

Tem razão. Matt não conseguirá sozinho. Tá bem, vou ajudar.

Ótimo. Eu irei para o seu quarto o seu quarto.

Mas como vai conseguir?

Harry e eu daremos um jeito.

Senhorita Weasley, digo senhorita Granger, vim buscar o menino

Weasley...

Ah, ótimo Goldman... Harry, Draco, levem os garotos lá pra cima

também...

Ok, vamos Harry...

Harry tomou Matt nos braços e Draco segurou Dylan. Ele olhou atento

para o garoto que dormia em seus braços. Os cabelos totalmente

rebeldes, ele percebera também uma pequena pintinha que ele tinha um

pouco abaixo do queixo. Já estavam chegando a porta da casa, onde

Henry estava sentado totalmente entediado.

Matt vai dormir aqui? Mamãe?

Vai... – Henry dera um grito tão alto, que fez o menino nos braços de

Harry estremecer e quase cair dos braços do pai.

Legal, vem tio Harry! Meu quarto é aqui.

Eles subiram as escadas e Harry se separou de Draco, que seguiu para o

quarto de Derick. Deixou o garoto em uma cama coberta de azul escuro,

com beiradas de madeira verde. A de Henry era do mesmo jeito e ficava

ao lado direito da de Henry, que pulava em cima dela.

Pronto, está entregue. Tchau Henry.

Tchau tio Harry, até amanhã...

Harry, você já deixou ele l�? – perguntou Hermione andando ao lado de

Draco.

Já. Mais tarde Draco e eu viremos. Você já sabe onde vai dormir?

Não, mas deixa pra lá. Daqui a pouco o Henry vai me mostrar. Espero

vocês lá embaixo, na porta. Tudo bem as três?

Perfeito. – disse Draco.

Continua...

**N/A; **Ah, que ótimo! A cada dia minha fic tem mais reviews! Vocês nem imaginam como isso me alegra... realmente é muito bom saber que estou agradando e que vocês estão lendo. Eu amo todos que lêm, os que leram e pararam e os que lerão, obrigada!

**Bru Black: **Ah, infelizmente não tanto, como pode ver. Mas nos outros capitulos você vai ver... Eles são realmente o par perfeito... rs rs rs.

**Nostalgi Camp: **Que bom que gostou... é, foi pequeno... Mas eu quis só dar uma idéia. Eu não gosto de capitulos muito grandes, mas vou tentar aprender a gostar. E vou estar sempre atualizando, pode deixar...

**viviH: **Esta troca é muito mais do que justa, mas eu estou um pouco ocupada... Vou olhar na minha agenda se dá pra ler sua fic, rsrsrs... Pode deixar que cenas como estas não vão faltar... Seja o que for que for "cute" eu não vou deixar de fazer... Beijos.

**Aline Potter: **É, ele é fã de super heróis... Mas o que pode fazer, ele é um, né? Talvez fosse só o dia e o momento que estivessem ruins para eles. Mas eu vou dar um jeito... Quem sabe eles não acordem assim sempre? Beijos...


	11. A Missão

**A Missão**

Harry não queria acordar para ir até a casa de Hermione, mas Draco cutucou tanto o garoto que este ficou com dor nas costelas.

Da próxima vez em que quiser tirar o meu fígado por trás com uma

varinha é só dizer que eu tomo algo anestesiante.

O que eu podia fazer? Eu gritei no seu ouvido, pulei na cama, joguei

água na sua cara e você não quis saber de nada! – disse Draco

enquanto vestia o macacão preto de ninja.

Não entendo pra que estas roupas ridículas.

Harry, não podemos ser vistos...

Mas todos saberão que estaremos lá. Até o seu amigo Weasley.

Dá pra chamar ele de Rony?

Porque você está mal humorado?

Já disse que não gosto de ser acordado na noite.

Ah, então é raro você ficar assim, não é? É quase impossível acordar

você. Não sei como faz em Hogwarts.

Ah, Draco! Por que que sempre que você me acorda você fica tão

insuportável?

Eu tenho este costume...

Desse jeito não vou querer me casar com você de jeito nenhum!

É, mas o que você pode fazer? Não consegue se render ao meu

charme...

Ah, como você é machista!

Olha quem está falando...

Você é muito chato, Draco. E QUEM FOI QUE COMPROU ESTA MERDA

TAMANHO P? – gritou Harry, ao desistir de enfiar o corpo lá dentro e

olhar a etiqueta.

Calma, eu te ajudo. Foi você que me deu estas roupas antes da gente

dormir. E você estava rindo. Agora sei porque.

Mas que raiva! Eu serei debochado assim? Por Merlin! Não quero

crescer.

Tá bom, Peter Pan, mas agora enfia a cabeça aqui.

Você está machucando minhas partes de baixo, Draco!

O que posso fazer? Eu tenho que puxar, o Harry exagerou...

Ah, que sufoco...

Pronto, agora arruma aí o seu nariz.

Como assim?

Ah, Harry veste essa máscara direito! Você não sabe fazer nada sem

mim?

Ah, como você se acha!

Podemos ir agora?

Bom, você do futuro disse que é melhor a gente ir a pé pra não dar

suspeitas.

Ah, de que adiantam as suspeitas? Todos já sabem.

Você quer envergonhar o meu filho?

É NOSSO FILHO!

Tá, esqueci. Puxa, antes você não queria nem ouvir isso. Agora está

gritando.

Dá pra descer logo essas escadas?

Ah, Harry... Você fica uma gracinha nervoso.

Cale a boca, Draco.

Draco foi rindo até a porta. Na verdade ele também achara as roupas

ridículas e desnecessárias. Mas ver o Harry gritando de nervo era

realmente hilário. Depois que Harry saiu e fechou a porta foi descendo

na frente até o portão. Ao chegar no portão, virou-se para trás e

deparou com um Harry cambaleando, tropeçando e descendo o resto do

gramado inclinado rolando. Isso o fez gargalhar histericamente. De

baixo de seus pés, Harry estava totalmente nervoso e começando a ficar

vermelho.

Ha... Harry... o que... aconteceu?

Pare de rir, Draco! Quem colocou aquela pedra ali?

Não foi só pela pedra que você caiu, com certeza! – perguntou Draco

ainda gargalhando e ajudando Harry a se levantar.

Esse troço está apertado!

E porque você não me chamou?

Não queria que você risse.

Conta outra, Harry, eu riria do mesmo jeito.

Ah, vamos deixar isso pra lá. Eu tô com frio.

Vem cá... tadinho do meu Harry... – Draco o segurou contra si e

começaram a seguir a rua.

Eu não sou seu Draco.

Ah, você vai ser, então eu considero como se você já fosse.

Eu não posso ser seu.

E porque não, senhor irritadinho?

Porque você já é meu.

Foi a coisa mais linda que você disse hoje, sabia?

Fico inspirado quando estou com você.

Harry?

Sim?

Eu já disse que te amo?

Não sei, acho que sim.

Então eu repito.

Eu também te amo, Draco.

Os dois foram seguindo abraçados até a esquina com a rua em que

Hermione morava. Draco olhava para todas as casas tentando

reconhecer alguma. Dez anos mudaram bastante aquele bairro. A única

coisa que ele reconhecera foi uma pracinha no final da rua, que ele vira

quando foi ao shopping de carro. Chegando à casa de Hermione,

avistaram a garota sentada perto do portão, e Draco soltou Harry.

Estão atrasados!

Dois minutos, Mione...

Temos que ser rápidos, Harry. Estou com sono!

Nós também. Mas estamos aqui, não estamos?

É, já é um começo. Andem, vamos entrar.

Os três subiram o gramado também inclinado e entraram. Hermione foi

até o sofá e pegou algo parecido com uma capa.

O Harry grande me deu isto aqui ontem, eu não entendi para que, mas

agora vejo que é para vocês. Vocês entram, acordam o Matt e jogam o feitiço nele. Depois fiquem para ver se está dando tudo certo. Se não der, apliquem mais o feitiço. Mas façam isso até três vezes. Eu espero do lado de fora. Só não entendi para que estão usando estas roupas tão... antiquadas.

Foi o Harry.

O do futuro, tirando onda com a nossa cara. Especifique melhor,

docinho.

Já falei para não me chamar de docinho, Draco!

Torrãozinho de açúcar?

Cale a boca, Draco!

Flor do campo?

Draco, eu vou te arrebentar!

Pedacinho do mar?

DRACO!

Harry, o Draco só está sendo carinhoso... – disse Hermione tentando se

curar da gargalhada.

Tá, tá bem, mas vamos logo então.

Eles subiram as escadas e Draco guiou-os até o quarto de Henry.

Colocaram a capa da invisibilidade e entraram. O quarto estava

iluminado pela luz que vinha da janela. Eles se encaminharam até a

cama de Matt e o balançaram de leve. O menino não acordou.

Matt... Maaaaatt...

Espero que ele não seja tão ruim para acordar quanto você, Harry.

Eu também.

Matt... Papai está aqui...

Harry estranhou o fato de Draco estar chamando a si próprio de papai, e

parece que Matt teve a mesma sensação, pois virou para o lado dos dois

e deu um longo suspiro.

Ele não nega a sua raça, Harry...

Bom, então se é assim... Quadribol!

Harry e Draco quase caíram para trás quando o garoto abriu

subitamente os olhos.

Quadribol?

Eu só estava brincando...

Papai Harry? Papai Draco? Já está na hora? Onde estão vocês?

Estamos aqui. – disse Draco colocando a cabeça para fora da capa.

Vamos colocar o feitiço em você. Está preparado?

Estou, papai Harry. Acha que vai dar certo?

Claro, filho. É só você mentir com tudo o que tiver dentro de si.

Então tá. Vai.

Celcius temperate! – invocou Draco.

Harry foi até Matt e descobriu que este estava esquentando a uma

temperatura alarmante.

Boa sorte, filho.

Brigado papai... Tchau. Até amanhã, papai Harry e papai Draco.

Os dois entraram debaixo da capa e se levantaram quando Matt fingiu gemer. Olharam para Henry, que se revirou antes de acordar e se espreguiçar.

Não... não quero... não, deixem ele...

Matt?

Pare com isso... eu não vou...

Matt você está me assustando.

Larguem ele...

Matt, acorde! O que você tem? – ele se levantou e foi até a cama de

Matt

Deixem ele em paz!

Matt! Acorde, Matt! – ele o sacudia freneticamente.

Largue! Eu não quero...

Matt! Acorde! Acorde! O que você tem, Matt?

Hã? Henry...?

Matt, você está queimando... Eu vou chamar o papai.

Não, eu tenho medo!

O que houve com você?

Ele disse que se você me deixar sozinho ele me pega! Não vai...

Eu não vou deixar, Matt. O que quer que eu faça?

Deite aqui comigo! Eu estou com medo demais!

Acalme-se, eu estou aqui... – disse Henry se deitando ao lado de Matt,

que o agarrou bem forte e começou a tremer.

Não me largue, Henry...

Eu não vou sair daqui.

AH! ELE ESTÁ ATRÁS DE MIM!

Eu não vou deixar!

Henry o abraçou e levantou a cabeça para ver se tinha algo atrás do

garoto. Quando olhou para o lado de Harry e Draco, estes puderam

perceber que ele estava com a cara muito fechada.

Ninguém vai provocar você, Matt. Eu não vou deixar.

Matt colocou uma mão para trás e fez um movimento para os pais

saírem, depois segurou o rosto de Henry e colocou a cabeça por cima

dele. Era o momento ideal. Os dois saíram do quarto e tiraram a capa.

Como foi? – perguntou Hermione

Aquele menino é mesmo um Malfoy...

Gente, ele merece um Oscar! Eu quase fui lá ver se ele estava bem.

Foi tão bom assim?

Claro que foi, Hermione! Ele convenceu o Henry direitinho.

Amanhã ele vai precisar de mais ajuda...

Ah, o Rony mandou chamar vocês para um jogo de quadribol com toda

a família Weasley. Aproveitar o sábado. –disse enquanto desciam as

escadas.

Claro, nós viremos. Mas a que horas?

Podem vir a partir das nove. O Rony sabe que você gosta de dormir,

Harry...

Ah, tá... Eu sei.

Nós viremos, Hermione. Pode deixar... – estavam descendo o gramado.

E é pra vocês chamarem Harry e Draco do futuro também...

Vamos ver se eles vem, né Harry...

Muitas tarefas, sabe?

Então vejo vocês amanhã?

Perfeito, boa noite Hermione.

Pra você também, Draco. Boa noite Harry.

Boa noite, Mione, e até mais.

Draco abraçou Harry e voltou a andar, conversando sobre o fingimento

de Matt até chegarem no quarto.

Ah, até que enfim eu vou tirar essa roupa idiota.

É, realmente, a idéia foi muito boba, mas ele só queria divertir um

pouco...

Ah, é? Eu não me diverti nem um pouco...

Mas eu sim. – disse Draco sorrindo e se livrando da roupa. – Quer uma

ajuda?

Por favor... – dizia Harry murchando a barriga para tirar a bendita

roupa.

Você vai jogar quadribol amanhã? – perguntou Draco quase rasgando a

roupa.

Vai ser bom relembrar os velhos tempos. Literalmente.

Tem razão. Hermione joga?

Só se for pedra nos outros. Ela não gosta de voar.

Mas você voa. – ele terminou de tirar a roupa de Harry e se assentou

ao seu lado na cama.

E muito bem, modéstia à parte...

Ah, é, seu modesto?

Olha quem fala, o rei da modéstia...

Está ficando nervoso denovo...

Não, eu não estou. E nem tente me deixar ficar. Agora eu só quero

vestir o pijama e dormir.

Pra quê vestir o pijama? Você é bem mais bonito assim, sabia? – Draco

sorriu e olhou para a cuequinha do Dragon Ball Z.

Ah, para! – disse Harry fingindo vergonha.

Bem, é o que eu acho, né?

Tô reparando que você é tarado, Draco... você é sempre assim?

Não, só com as coisas que eu acho gostosas...

Ah, eu vou dormir, Draco! – Harry se deitou na cama e se cobriu,

esquecendo que estava apenas de cueca.

Se você vai, eu também vou... – ele apagou a luz por magia e procurou

as cobertas, deitando logo após em cima de Harry.

Draco, lembra daquela noite...

Noite? Que noite?

A que vimos... aquilo.

Ah, o que tem?

Será que dói?

Doer? Aquilo é só um jogo com a boca...

Mas deve ser bem ruim

Se fosse ruim você não faria.

É melhor eu esquecer isso. Pelo menos por um tempo.

Você está curioso porque? Tá querendo experimentar?

Sim, mas não agora.

Não confia em mim?

Confio, eu só tenho medo.

Eu estou do seu lado, e nunca, NUNCA vou te abandonar.

Eu te amo Draco.

Eu te amo também, e vou enfrentar Voldemort por você. Eu prometo

que por você eu cuspiria na cara dele.

Não precisa disso... Basta que você esteja sempre comigo.

Não se preocupe. Eu vou estar.

Continua...

**N/A:** Oi, gente! Olhem eu aqui denovo! Eu sou uma figura que sempre está presente aqui, mas quero saber se vocês sempre estão presentes aí... Quero reviews. Eu só recebi um review do capítulo dez, gente, mas que falta de consideração! Brincadeirinha... Eu sei, vocês estão sempre postando. Isto me alegra, mas se der pra postarem um em cada capítulo, eu ficarei mais feliz ainda. Tem algumas pessoas faltando, e isso me deprime. Vou me jogar da torre Eifel, ou algo assim. Tô brincando, mas gente, se der pra colocar um review em cada capitulo eu ficarei imensamente feliz. Obrigada pela atenção... Beijos a todos!

**Aline Potter:** Ah, adorei seu review... Estava pensando em parar de escrever até receber um número decente de reviews, mas o seu compensa vários. Rs... Valeu, você é a única que parece que ainda lê essa coisa, rsrsrs denovo. Ah, que bom que você ama minha fic! Ela disse que ama você também e agradece por você ler ela sempre e deixar review. É, mas nem tudo são rosas e amores entre essas famílias. Tem o problema da passagem também. Você nem imagina o que eles terão de passar **desnecessáriamente**. Continue lendo, e, a propósito, sua strip tease está prevista para o capítulo vinte e um, mas chega rápido. Talvez eu coloque ele mais rápido, mas vamos ver, né? Beijos pra você.


	12. Quadribol II

Harry já estava acordado a, pelo menos, uma hora. Ficou acariciando os

cabelos de Draco e observando este dormir tranqüilamente, como se

problema nenhum no mundo fosse o bastante para acordá-lo a esta

hora da manhã. Olhou no relógio. Nove e quinze. Rony iria esperar, ele

sabia. Não estava disposto a acordar um anjo. Chegou seu rosto mais perto do de Draco e encostou os lábios. Estavam secos e quentes.

Resolveu se levantar e preparar o café para ele. Vestiu a nova camisa

azul celeste com listrinhas azul marinho finas nas beiradas e um dragão

preto nas costas e uma bermuda jeans azul, que era bem larga, mas a

camisa caía sobre ela quase toda, já que a bermuda era um pouco mais

baixa que o joelho e a camisa batia na coxa. Calçou o tênis preto com

azul e saiu do quarto silenciosamente, enquanto passava as mãos no

cabelo inutilmente. Desceu as escadas e ao chegar no hall de entrada

viu Harry e Draco abraçados sentados no sofá.

Bom dia, Harry!

Bom dia para mim mesmo!

Como foi a noite.

Que eu me lembre ótima.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

Eu vim buscar...

Um lanchinho para mim? Mas que lisonjeiro, só não coma as torradas

de limão, hein.

Você sabe que eu vou comer.

Não custa tentar gravar isso no seu subconsciente!

Será que precisa de ajuda para agradar o Draco? Ainda não o conhece

muito bem...

Claro.

Enquanto "pai e filho" têm sua conversinha eu vou ver se Félix está

bem...

Félix?

É a coruja dele, pobrezinha... Está tão velha e cansada. Assim como a

Edwiges.

Edwiges? Está viva?

Bem mais do que Felix, tenha certeza...

Vamos, você vai chegar e Draco já vai estar acordando.

Espero vocês aqui as dez, ok?

Tá bem, Draco e eu desceremos. – disse o pequeno Harry.

Harry e seu futuro entraram na cozinha. Estava cheirando a bacon e

Harry deu uma pequena fungada.

Cheiro bom, não é?

Muito. Foi o Duda que fez?

É sempre ele, não é?

Impressionante, nunca imaginaria.

Draco adora o bacon que ele faz.

Não sabia que ele gostava de bacon.

Adora de verdade. Às vezes ele é um pouco estressadinho. Mas aí, dê

um bom bacon a ele, ele fica calmo como uma flor.

Imagino-o com raiva.

Não é tão difícil de imaginar, não? Já vimos tantas vezes...

É até engraçado.

Eu me lembro da conversa que tivemos naquela noite. Pra você ontem.

Ah...

Não sinta vergonha. Acha que sinto?

Não.

Confie no Draco. Ele faz bem. Foi ele que me ensinou.

Ele tem experiência?

Não, mas ele foi me testando. Sei o quanto você está sem jeito, já

fiquei assim. Foi estranho. Mas um dia vai entender o que passo... Foi

um bom plano o do Draco, não é?

Plano?

Com o Matt. Funcionou.

Funcionou?

Claro. Henry só está com vergonha. Mas você vai descobrir o que

houve.

Tem razão.

Mas, voltando ao assunto Draco, se quer um conselho, não o deixe com

ciúmes.

Ele é muito ciumento?

Você nem imagina o quanto...

Mas de quem ele tem ciúmes? Quem poderia querer algo comigo?

Ah, muitas garotas. E garotos. Depois que rebelar o homossexualismo

em Hogwarts você vai ver...

Puxa...

E não conviva muito com o Colin... Pobre Colin. – após dizer isso ele

riu.

O que houve com o Colin? Ele está bem?

Está, muito bem. Casou-se com Luna. Depois de... Ah, deixe. Acho que

a bandeja está pronta. Tem tudo que o Draco gosta. Ele vai gostar.

Valeu pela ajuda...

Tudo bem. Draco e eu esperamos vocês as dez lá no hall, tem meia

hora.

Harry subiu as escadas comendo torrada com cuidado, abriu a porta do

quarto com as costas e olhou para um Draco sonolento se

espreguiçando em sua frente. Mastigando, ele disse:

Eu tusse beiçon...

Bacon?

É... – ele engoliu e se lembrou do que o Draco mais velho disse.

Como sabe que eu gosto de bacon?

Experiência própria...

Sei... Obrigado... – ele se assentou para que Harry colocasse a bandeja

em seu colo e aproveitou para beijá-lo. Foi bastante rápido, e quando

acabou Draco provou o bacon que Duda fizera.

Hum... Mas que bacon bom, prove! – Draco colocou um pedaço de

bacon na boca de Harry, que estava assentado ao seu lado.

Hum, é bom mesmo...

Draco comia distraído, porém, apressado. Seu cabelo estava molhado de

suor. Fizera muito calor durante a noite.

Nós não estamos atrasados para o quadribol?

Estamos esperando que você termine de comer pra ir...

Não tem torradas... Mas deixe para lá. É melhor eu ir tomar um banho.

Esta bermuda ficou linda em você...

Ah, obrigado... Vou te esperara aqui. –disse Harry enquanto Draco

separava as roupas e pegava a toalha. Deixou as roupas escoradas na

poltrona em frente à porta e se dirigiu para o banheiro, depois de

agarrar Harry por trás e lhe beijar o pescoço. Harry empunhou a varinha

e num movimento a cama se arrumou. Apontou para a bandeja e esta

desapareceu. Passou um pouco de perfume e um óleo nos cabelos.

Tentou pentear, mas os cabelos ficaram todos mais rebeldes ainda,

esvoaçando ao menor movimento com a cabeça. Lembrou-se que não

tinha vassouras. Ah, Rony deveria saber disso e emprestar alguma a

ele. Sentiu saudades da velha e boa Edwiges, que a cada manhã vinha

bicar sua orelha carinhosamente para acordá-lo. Sentou na poltrona e

colocou as roupas de Draco em seu colo. Draco tinha bom gosto.

Escolheu uma calça jeans larga azul e uma camisa preta com um brasão

verde. Ele usaria boné hoje. O preto e azul que ele escolhera estava

junto e o tênis preto e vermelho também. Mas, as meias... melhor nem

comentar! Draco saiu do banheiro enrolado à toalha e foi até Harry. Este

se levantou e o abraçou. A água do cabelo de Draco pingava em seu

pescoço.

O seu perfume está tão bom...

É um sabonete que eu comprei.

Draco virou a cabeça e procurou os lábios de Harry. O beijo se tornou

quente e molhado. Draco soltou a toalha, que estava amarrada em sua

cintura e segurou Harry pelas costas. Harry continuava abraçado a

Draco, mas ia percorrendo cada espaço da boca de Draco. Explorando

todo o território até parar e olhar os olhos do outro.

Boa escolha, mas se vestisse aquela jaqueta verde escura larga e

grande que comprou ontem ficaria bem melhor...

Se você diz, eu faço... – Harry sorriu e o beijou denovo. Soltou rápido e

ficou atrás de Draco. Queria que este vestisse suas roupas íntimas para

depois olhar, porém, a curiosidade foi maior e ele virou a cabeça. Pegou

Draco acabando de vestir a cueca e deu um gemidinho de tristeza.

Que foi, Harry?

Nada...

Você estava me olhando?

Eu? Não, bem... é, sim, mas...

Se quiser olhar eu deixo. Você que está com toda essa timidez...

Hã? Ah, tá bem...

Draco riu um pouco enquanto vestia a calça e vestiu a blusa também.

Tirou a jaqueta do guarda roupas e virou-se para Harry.

Melhor assim?

Bem melhor. Vamos?

Claro.

Draco segurava Harry pela cintura enquanto desciam as escadas.

Chegando lá viram seus futuros se beijando, mas ao ouvirem o barulho

das escadas pararam e olharam para eles.

Hi, olha lá Harry. Foi quando você olhou intencionalmente para a minha

bunda e quase morreu por isso.

Harry mais novo começou a engasgar e quase caiu escada a baixo.

Draco correu em sua frente e o segurou, dando a ele o apoio necessário.

Harry mais velho começou a rir desenfreadamente e o Draco mais novo

também, o outro apenas sorria.

Anda, estamos bem atrasados. – disse, virando se para a porta

Desceram as escadas na frente da pequena varandinha, subiram no

conversível e logo chegaram lá, entretidos em uma conversa de muitos

risos e brincadeiras. Ao chegarem, um homem de cabelos brancos onde

se via, ao fundo, alguns fios vermelhos foi recebê-los. Todos estavam

fora do carro e ele foi direto a Harry.

Harry! Que saudades! Eu nunca acho você em casa...

Muito trabalho, tio Arty.

E... Draco! Meu filho! Como está bonito! – ele soltou Harry e se dirigiu

para Draco

Ah, obrigado, pai...

Está cada vez mais forte, hein... Mas... Oh, é esta a época? –

perguntou olhando de Draco pequeno para o minúsculo Harry e de volta

para Draco e assim por diante.

É, chegaram na quarta.

O tamanho de Harry e de Draco não tinha aumentado muito, mas o

senhor Weasley se ajoelhou e abriu os braços.

Minhas crianças... Venham cá! – Harry e Draco se entre olharam

sorrindo e correram para Arthur. –Vocês já viram como têm de me

chamar agora, né?

Sim... pai. – Draco foi o primeiro a dizer

Agora entendo porque vocês chegaram lá me chamando de pai e tio

Arty...

Mas basicamente, você é... Draco perdeu o pai, eu nunca tive um. Você

os substituiu.

Ah, Harry... desde jovem você sempre sabe o que dizer... Mas

entrem... Rony e os garotos estavam ansiosos, Molly está preocupada

com a demora e vocês estão aqui... Vamos, entrem.

Os cinco subiram as escadinhas para a varanda e entraram num hall

lotado e vermelho, que logo se movimentou e quase jogou os quatro no

chão.

Harry, você veio!

Olhe só... Eu nem me lembrava dessa fase da vida deles.

Draco está mais bonito agora.

Eu acho o tio Harry bonito também.

É, mas o tio Draco é mais...

Afastem-se! Todos, afastem-se! Quero vê-los de perto.

Oi, mãe... – disse um Draco sorridente abrindo os braços, mas foi

surpreendido por um grande puxão de orelha.

Eu mandei me ligar quando eles chegassem! O que você pensa da vida,

Draco Malfoy Weasley? EU ESTAVA PREOCUPADA!

Ai, mãe... UI, não aperta! Ah, eu... eu ia ligar, eu juro! Mas eu... AH!

Queria fazer uma surpresa! – Molly soltou a orelha roxa de Draco e o

pequeno Draco estremeceu de medo.

E você, Harry. Não ligou porque?

Molly, eu não tenho muito tempo em casa... Tem quadribol, os

trabalhos no ministério e ainda as aulas com o time do Pitt...

Harry Potter! Eu sei que você só os treina aos sábados! Diga a verdade!

Ah, é que... eu... esqueci – a última palavra saiu num sussurro tão

baixo que surpreende que Molly tenha ouvido.

MAS PODERIA LIGAR DO TRABALHO! – ela gritou tão alto que a sala

estremeceu. – Conversaremos depois.

Não é justo! Não puxou as orelhas dele! – disse um Draco com os olhos

marejantes.

Ele não é meu filho, Draco. E vocês... ah, que gracinha! Lembro-me

bem do dia em que você chegou com essa carinha angelical me

chamando de mamãe... O Draco quase estragou toda sua cara... Mas

sinceramente, você está melhor agora, bebezinho da mamãe... – Os

dois Draco's coraram tanto que ficaram da mesma cor dos cabelos de

Henry, que andava para a direita imitando os movimentos da avó.

Harry! Você mudou demais... Está mais forte e gordo agora. Trate de

comer no resto de Hogwarts, hein? – Harry não estava gordo, era só um

pouco mais cheinho, mas era por causa dos músculos misturados com o

chocolate. Estava bem parecido, de corpo, com Sirius.

A senhora continua como eu sempre me lembrei, senhora Weasley.

Prefiro que me chame de tia Molly, Harry, e obrigada... – ela foi

corando até o sofá e se assentou.

É realmente uma honra te ver por aqui, Harry!

Ah, Rony... Eu te vejo todos os dias, e você não fica tão em casa

assim...

Tem razão, mas você podia aparecer mais nos fins de semana, irmão...

Rony foi até Harry e o deu um abraço amistoso, se dirigindo logo até

Draco.

Você deveria ter ligado. A mamãe não queria me deixar trabalhar...

Eu só queria fazer a ela uma surpresa, mas ela não entende. – disse

abraçando Rony.

Rony olhou para os garotos e levantou as sobrancelhas sorrindo.

É, realmente vocês mudaram bastante... Nessa época a gente só sabia

brincar e agora, ah, isso é raro.

Você foi quem mudou demais, Rony. – disse o Harry mais novo

sorrindo para ele.

E realmente Rony tinha mudado. Estava bem alto. Hermione ficava

baixinha perto dele. Os cabelos tinham encaracolado, e continuavam

vermelhos como sempre. Seu cabelo era curto. Parecia que ele tinha

passado algum creme e deixado os cachos tomarem conta da cabeça.

Tinha engordado um pouco também, mas continuava em forma. Seus

olhos tinham tomado um tom de verde tão forte que parecia uma

floresta, e sua boca continuava carnuda como sempre. Encontravam-se

lá também Carlinhos e a mulher, Tanny e seus cinco filhos, Godofred, 15

anos, Bernard, 13 anos, Dayane e Jimmy, 10 anos e Sally de três anos.

Gui e Fleur se casaram e tiveram oito filhos, Richard, 20, Danielle, 18,

Spencer, 14, Benjamin e Harrid de 12 anos, Kayte e Kayke de 8 e o

caçulinha Dutty de cinco anos. Estavam lá também Fred e Jorge, com as

esposas Lara e Jeanne. Fred tinha apenas três filhos, Henk de dez anos,

Rui de oito e Fred Junior, de três anos. Jorge tinha dois e Jeane estava

grávida. O nome das crianças era Meggy e Jonny, de seis anos. Gina

estava solteira. Não queria se envolver com ninguém para morar em

Hogwarts. Levou uma hora para Harry e Draco serem apresentados a

toda a família Weasley.Depois disso, foram comer um churrasco de

búfala que Rony mandara preparar. Contaram histórias, piadas,

brincaram com as crianças e Danielle se apaixonou por Draco, o que não

deixou Harry nada feliz, por isso, toda hora ele se agarrava a Draco e

não soltava por nada, a garota fazia cara feia e ameaçava azará-lo, já

que completara o sétimo ano, e Harry não. Ele estava com medo

daquela varinha, mas não demonstrava. Draco estranhou a atitude de

Harry e não reparou em Danielle, que até se assentou no seu colo

quando Harry foi ao banheiro. Matt e Henry estavam a um canto

sozinhos conversando sérios. Sentados no chão, u bem próximo do

outro cochichavam coisas que intrigavam Rony e divertiam a pequena

Hermione. Harry pequeno, conversando com Rony descobriu que ele não

se importava com a sexualidade dos filhos, contando que namorassem

uma pessoa que os amasse muito e que fosse de confiança. Sem querer

confessou fazer votos para que seus filhos namorassem os de Harry,

que ficou imensamente aliviado. Achava que Rony fosse tão ciumento

quanto com Gina, mas ele era um pai liberal. Draco entrou numa

discussão com Godofred sobre quadribol. O garoto era realmente bom.

Jogava como artilheiro, foi então que Draco o desafiou para uma

partida. Na casa haviam dois campos de quadribol. Dava para dois times

jogarem. Foram separados quatro, o de Harry pequeno, que era: Harry

como apanhador, Richard, Bernard e Kayke como artilheiros, Fred e

Jorge como batedores e Derick no gol. O time de Draco pequeno: Draco

como apanhador, Harrid, Spencer e Matt como artilheiros, Danielle e

Henry como batedores e Jonny no gol. O time de Harry grande com

Harry como apanhador, Gui, Tanny e Dylan como artilheiros, Kayte e

Dutty como batedores e Dayane no gol. E finalmente, o time de Draco

grande, que era ele como apanhador, Carlinhos, Gina e Meggy de

artilheiros, Lara e Jeane eram batedoras e Rony no gol. O time dos

grandes contra o dos pequenos, depois, se desse tempo, os perdedores

e os vencedores jogariam entre si. Nos jogos de Draco e Harry grandes,

nada a comentar, mas no dos pequenos, foi quase real. Arthur apitava o

jogo. Danielle resolveu perseguir Harry por pura diversão. Quase

quebrou o pescoço do garoto, que teve vontade de matá-la. Draco não

entendia o porque da briga, mas se divertiu quando harry começou a

perseguir a garota, que voava perfeitamente bem, como se fosse um

pomo, quando um balaço foi em sua direção e ela deu um giro e bateu

no balaço, virando-o para Harry, que por pouco não ficou com uma

marca enorme na cara. A vontade que Harry sentiu de matá-la no

momento foi imprescindível, e eu não teria como descrevê-la. Mas seus

pensamentos foram desviados da garota quando Harry vira um filete

dourado passar perto de sua orelha. Virou-se para trás e começou a

perseguir o pomo. Draco já estava vindo atrás dele, Harry olhou para

trás. Estava se aproximando e ele acelerou. O pomo estava muito

próximo mas precisava estar mais perto se quisesse alcançá-lo. Draco

se aproximava cada vez mais, até ficar equilibrado com Harry.

Mesmas vassouras, Harry. Ninguém tem vantagem. Vamos ver quem é

o melhor.

Você já sabe que irá perder, Draco. Desista.

Desistir? Jamais.

Eles avançaram mais ainda e agora tudo que se podia ver deles era

apenas o rastros de suas vassouras. Levantaram as mãos em direção ao

pomo, quando Harry percebeu e virou à esquerda, que estava livre.

Fechou o pulso com a maior força que pôde e as finas asas do pomo de

ouro bateram levemente em suas mãos. Draco não vira o repentino

movimento do pomo e continuara a ir em frente um pouco. Todos

aplaudiram e Arthur apitou. 720 para o time do Harry e 590 para o time

de Draco. Todos desceram das vassouras e cumprimentaram Harry,

menos Danielle, que se estressava pedindo desculpas a Draco por não

ter mandado um balaço em Harry. Draco queria chegar até Harry, mas a

garota puxava seu braço como se fosse um imenso elástico. Quando

todos se afastaram um pouco de Harry e ele viu aquela cena, ficou tão

furioso que partiu em direção a Draco, fazendo a pequena Hermione

quase cair.

Foi muito justo, Harry. Eu queria ir até lá, mas, como você vê...

Draco, já está na hora da gente ir embora!

Ah, não vai, Draco... Por favor...

Temos que ir. Quero tomar banho e dormir um pouco. Estou muito

cansado. Já são nove e meia!

Ah, dorme aqui esta noite, Draquinho...

NÃO O CHAME DE DRAQUINHO! – Harry se estourou com Danielle e a

empurrou, assustando Rony, Jorge, Carlinhos e Arthur. Felizmente,

Harry grande se preocupava em distrair Gui, pois este era muito

protetor. A garota caiu ao chão toda humilhada e quase estourando de

ódio.

Nunca mais toque em mim, Potter! – disse levantando-se.

Será um prazer, e ao mesmo tempo uma pena, porque você nem

imagina o que eu tô com vontade de fazer.

Vem então, e prove que você é um homem. Ah, perdão... Esqueci que

você não é!

Harry tentou partir para cima de Danielle, mas Draco o segurou e falou

em seu ouvido.

Calma, Harry... deixa essa garota pra lá. Você sabe que nada o que ela

fizer ou disser mudará o meu amor por você.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente e teve um idéia. Sorriu para Draco e o

beijou na frente da garota, que fez vários tipos de semblantes e gestos

furiosos com as mãos antes de sair correndo, empurrando todos que via

pela frente. Harry soltou Draco e sorriu denovo, ao ver ter conseguido

espantar a garota. Rony chegou perto de Harry pequeno um pouco sem

jeito, e disfarçando para que ninguém ouvisse.

Essa eu adorei, Harry! Essa menina sempre foi muito mimada e eu não

gosto muito dela. Alguém tinha que colocar um limite.

Jorge, que estava atrás de Rony falou em alto e bom som, o que fez

todos ouvirem, mas felizmente Gui estava lá dentro com Harry, Molly e

mais alguns.

Ele tem razão, Harry. Essa garota é a maior encrenca e só o Gui não percebe.

Harry olhou em volta e percebeu que todos acenavam afirmativamente

a cabeça. Entre eles Fleur.

Eles estô cerrtos, Arry... Gui mima muito a menína... Eu, que sou mãe

nõ consigo pôôr um limit...

Tudo resolvido, todos entraram para jantar. Danielle não apareceu. Gui

implorava que ela saísse do quarto e lhe contasse o que aconteceu, mas

ela só gritava que não queria ver ninguém. Após o jantar, houveram

mais conversas, e depois a família de Harry foi embora. Hermione foi

com eles para conversar sobre a volta, mas depois voltaria na rede de

flú. Antes que o carro partisse Danielle foi até ele implorando que Draco

não fosse.

Danielle, deixe-o! Com certeza está cansado e quer dormir.

Não papai! Só se ele me deixar ir com ele.

Agorra chega, menína! Su pai e eu ja aguentamos demas! Entrre e

comporrte-se como uma boa frrancesa!

Papai...

Gui baixou a cabeça e só fez um movimento para trás.

Entre.

A garota foi a passos duros e apressados. Harry segurou muito para não

rir. Agora iriam para a casa.

Continua...

**N/A: **Fala, gente! Sabe, eu não entendo o que vocês querem! Querem que eu faça greve pedindo reviews? Eu faço! Querem que eu faça teatro sobre Hamlet pedindo que leiam e postem reviews? Ok, eu ensaio e tudo bem! Querem que eu escreva bem grande na minha testa: AMO REVIEWS e quebre um ovo na cabeça para desfilar na sapucaí? Eu faço tudo isso, mas por Merlin, mandem reviews! De um em um não anda, gente! Uma borboleta não faz verão! Desculpem se estou meio chata hoje, mas é que eu escorreguei na cozinha de pernas abertas e ainda bati a bosta do joelho no chão! Os dois. Tá doendo até na mente. Mesmo assim, beijos a todos.

**aniannka: **Ah, que ótimo que você também aprova a idéia da Aline... Mas um motivo para colocá-lo mais cedo. Suas sugestães são boas, principalmente a Draco x Rony, eu pensei em algo assim... Mas era a Hermione que era disputada pelo Harry e pelo Rony e Draco tentava seduzir Harry. Talvez mais tarde, não é? Mas me diga o que acha da idéia assim eu posso pensar em postar esta fic. Você não sabe o que vem por aí. Pobre Harry... Pobre Draco... pobre Colin... Continue lendo. Daqui pra frente eu acho que melhora cm por cento. Beijos.

**Aline Potter: **As cuequinhas são mesmo ilárias, mas os macacões... São as ilústres "idéias do Harry" que só servem pra fazer o Draco rir, ou vice versa. A fic vai pelo menos até o vigésimo quinto capíyulo, depois eu não sei... Mas que serão boas as próximas partes, ah... isso serão. Pode esperar, que se te conheço bem você irá gostar... Beijos.


	13. Em Busca do Manimomidioglota

**À Procura do Manimomidioglota**

Eu queria conversar com vocês sobre a nossa viagem de volta.

O que? Já achou um meio para irmos?

Já, mas é muito difícil

Hermione, Harry e Draco estavam conversando no hall de entrada. Os outros Harry e Draco tinham ido tomar um banho, os meninos foram dormir e a sala só era iluminada por algumas luzes que voavam sobre suas cabeças.

Mas porque é tão difícil? Só temos que fazer denovo a poção e voltar por ela mesma.

Não, Draco. A viagem de volta é mais difícil.

Mas porque?

Precisamos de um Manimomidioglota.

De um o que?

Manimomidioglota. É um bruxo que consiga fazer magia com as mãos. Só ele poderá abrir um portal.

Mas onde achamos isso?

Eu não sei, Harry. São muito raros, e é provável que não exista nenhum. Eles são achados um em cada século. Pode ser que não voltemos para casa.

Draco ficou pensando. Não queria ficar ali. Estava muito bom, mas ele queria continuar a sua vida, estudar, se divertir e só depois se casar com Harry. Não queria saber quando e como iria morrer, o que seus filhos fariam e nem ter uma sobrinha doida perseguindo-o aonde quer que fosse.

Nós vamos voltar.

Draco e Hermione olharam para Harry, que olhava para o chão.

Como pode saber, Harry?

Eu conversei comigo mesmo e ele disse que quando voltássemos o pai de Draco estaria morto, você se casou com Rony e além do mais ele disse pra que e evite Colin, como posso evitar Colin sem conviver com ele. Esse bruxo já nasceu e vai nos levar de volta, por que agora ele está casado!

Papai Harry. Papai Draco, tia Mione... Eu não consigo dormir.

Dylan, vem cá...- Draco abriu os braços e Dylan se deitou em seu colo.

Eu tô com pesadelo.

Harry e eu não vamos deixar nada acontecer com você.

Dylan, você por acaso conhece alguém que saiba fazer magia com as mãos?

O menino corou e olhou para Hermione com um semblante desconfiado.

Po-porque quer saber, tia Mione?

Temos que voltar para casa, só alguém que saiba fazer magia com as mãos pode nos levar.

não, não conheço ninguém! – Dylan falou num tom mais alto e se escondeu nos peitos de Draco, que olhou com uma cara de desentendido para Harry.

Porque não perguntamos aos nossos futuros?

Draco, você acha que eles diriam? Nós temos que pensar um pouco, vai ser difícil, mas a gente consegue achar alguém.

Papai, eu quero dormir!

É melhor a gente levar o Dylan e ir dormir um pouco também, Mione. Vamos pensar em algo amanhã.

Talvez tenha razão, Harry... Boa noite, boa noite Draco. Boa noite Dylan. – Hermione foi até Dylan e beijou seu ouvido, e aproveitou para cochichar. – ninguém vai fazer nada com você se disser, eu prometo.

Draco olhou para Harry e tentou sorrir um pouco, mas estava preocupado.

Posso dormir com vocês?

Ora, mas você já não é um homenzinho?

Sou o homem mais corajoso e forte que existe na Inglaterra, papai Harry! É que eu quero proteger vocês.

Proteger? De quê?

Não sabe, papai Draco? Aqui também mora um grande monstro que come papais!

Ah é? Então porque não estamos mortos?

Porque eu não deixo ele pegar vocês!

Ah, então está bem, mas então você vai subir andando, porque você está pesado.

Tá bem.

Dylan deu uma mão a Harry e a outra a Draco e eles subiram em direção ao quarto. Já estavam todos de pijama, por isso Dylan foi direto à cama e deitou-se no meio. Arry apagou a luz e procurou Draco, que ainda estava de pé para beijá-lo. Depois do beijo, Draco sussurou:

Amanhã tiraremos o atraso.

Cada um deitou-se de um lado de Dylan, que beijou cada um para poder dormir.

Harry já estava acordado há algum tempo. O sol estava acabando de sair, mas ele já não tinha mais sono. Estava deitado virado para Dylan, olhando o garoto e acariciando sua pequena nuca. De repente, viu a cabeça de Draco aparecer por trás de Dylan. O garoto estava com os olhos espremidos e a cara de sono.

Bo-ôôôôm dia! – bocejou Draco

Bom dia, ms a sua cara não está tão boa.

É, imagino... Tava fazendo o que?

Eu estava pensando. Temos um grande problema. Mas não é qualquer problema. É um problema muito grande.

É. Não vamos voltar para casa. Tenho quase certeza.

Não dezista, Draco! Nós voltaremos pra casa sim! EU prometo pra você! –Harry estendeu a mão a Draco, e este a beijou.

Tô com medo, Harry.

Harry se assustou com a afirmação de Draco. Eram poucas as vezes em que ele sentia medo, pelo menos que Harry soubesse. Ele soltou a mão de Draco, que se sentou, e foi até ele. Sentou noseu colo e o abraçou.

Tá sentindo este abraço? – o garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Isto não é nem um pouco perto do quanto eu estou perto de você, te protegendo.

Draco fungou o nariz ameaçou chorar.

Não chore. Eu estou aqui, Draco! E não quero ver você chorar.

Não vou chorar, por você.

Eu vou tomar um banho, e vou sair.

Vai aonde?

Vou procurar um mani qualquer coisa, e vou levar você pra casa!

Harr...

Draco, eu quero fazr isso. E vou fazer.

Você ainda tem esperanças?

Por você, eu tenho qualquer coisa.

Então vou com você!

Não, fique aqui e mate a saudade das crianças, por que você só vai ve-las, pelo menos em um ano. Eu não sei que dia eu volto. Só sei que vou voltar com este bruxo, ok?

Draco começou a chorar.

Você vai demorar, Harry, eu não quero que demore! Eu quero ficar com você toda a minha vida! Não precisamos mais ir embora, Harry, contando que você esteja comigo.

Mas eu sempre estarei, basta você me chamar. Eu estou sempre com você, Draco. Acredite nisso.

Você vai voltar mesmo?

Claro, eu estou prometendo pra você. Basta confiar em mim!

Tudo bem, eu confio em você. Pode ir, só não demore. Eu preciso de você, Harry.

Harry levantou a cabeça dos peitos de Harry e olhou para seu rosto molhado de lágrimas. Deu um leve sorriso e o beijou. Draco ainda chorava, embora não tivesse som, mas se dedicou muito à aquele beijo, que ele se preocupava em ser o último ou não. Harry segurou seu rosro e Dracpo passou os brsaços pela cintura de Harry. Harry tirou a lingua da boca de Draco e mordiscou seu lábio inferior, Draco se esquivou de seus dentes e beijou o pescoço de Harry.

Lembre-se sempre de mim, Draco. Porque só do seu lado eu vou conseguir ser feliz.

Draco olhou em seus olhos e sorriu levememnte. Harry se levantou e andou em direção ao banheiro. Antes de qualquer coisa, deixou a banheira enchendo e se livrou do pijama moilhado de suor que vestia. Ao tirar a cueca e virar para trás, levou um grande susto ao ver um loiro esorado na porta.

Uau! Harry, esta é sinceramente uma visão inédita!

Harry corou imensamente e sorriu um pouco, enquanto Draco se encaminhava até ele. Draco beijou-o, agarrando pela cintura e agarrado pelo pescoço. Intencionalmente, sua mão foi descendo, e parou na bunda de Harry, que pela primeira vez, não fez objeções. Talvez porque tivesse gostado, ou talvez porque a mão de Draco estivesse quente, macia e muito carinhosa naquela manhã. Draco preferiu soltar Harry, para ir trancar a porta. Este aproveitou para se assentar na banheira e fechar a torneira. Saíam muitas espumas lilás e a água estava bem quentinha. Draco se virou e olhou para Harry.

Se estiver preparado, podemos ir um pouco mais além quando voltar. – disse se abaixando perto da banheira.

Hum... e porque não agora? – Harry pegou Draco pela gola da camisa e o puxou para a banheira. O garoto se assustou, e quando reparou já estava todo molhado, enquanto Harry o puxava para outro beijo semelhante ao anterior. Draco voltou a colocar a mão na bunda de Harry, que pegou em suas pernas e o puxou para mais perto de si, encaixando as pernas de Harry entre as de Draco. Harry segurou as pernas de Draco pelas coxas para fazer isso, e a mão de Draco também o infuenciou para que ficasse ecxitado. Desabotoou o botão da calça de Draco e abriu o zíper. Receou um pouco, mas resolveu abaixar um pouco mais a calça de Draco, e com ela, a cueca. Draco parecia estar facilitando um pouco as coisas para Harry. O menino tomou o membro de Draco e começou a fazer movimentos leves, o conhecido para frente e para trás. E o beijo não parava. Draco estava gemendo um pouco, mas ainda tinha fôlego para as duas coisas. Harry foi acelerando o rítmo, e Draco não aguentava mais, parou de beijar Harry, pois estava muito cansado. Harry beijou seu pescoço e continuou a fazer o ritual. Em pouco tempo Draco se rendeu. Deitou-se nos ombros de Harry e os membros se encontraram. Harry acariciava os cabelos de Draco, que estavam cheios de espuma roxa.

Você tem certeza que não tinha expêriencia?

Com você eu tenho tudo, Draco. Você é o meu futuro, meu presente, e minha metade.

Eu não quero que você vá.

Eu te amo. Nós vamos morrer juntos, Draco.

Você promete?

Claro. Eu sempre estarei com você, até o fim dos meus dias.

Quando Draco se recuperou ele tirou a camisa, a calça e a cueca. Inverteram-se as posições, e Draco ficou por baixo de Harry, que se deitou em seu colo. Voltaram a se beijar e Draco começou a fazer as mesmas coisas que Harry. Harry ficou meio parado e duro no início, mas a medida que foi relaxando começou a gostar. Segurava a cabeça de Draco, que, enquanto fazia os rápidos e repentinos ovimentos, segurava a cintura de Harry. Harry, que estava com os olhos fechados, gemia de leve e quase não fazia sons. Harry não queria que ele parasse, mas estava em seu limite. Tentou segurar um pouco mais, mas não agüentou por muito tempo. Despencou no colo de Draco, ofegante.

Você é resistente, hein, Harry.

Você é que faz bem.

Descanse um pouco, será bom pra você.

Obrigado, Draco. Eu te amo.

Harry levantou um pouco a cabeça para beijar Draco, mas mal seus lábios se encostaram e ele dormiu.

Quando Harry e Draco saíram de toalha do banheiro, Dylan não estava ais lá, e a cama se encontrava arrumada.

Não sabia que os empregados arruamavam as camas.

Eu também não, mas deixe isto para lá, eu prefiro andar logo. Assim voltarei mais rápido.

Harry se arrumou depressa. Aprontou também uma mala com a ajuda de Draco, com roupas para inverno e verão. Não deu tempo de se despedir de ninguém, e Harry não quis levar ninguém consigo. Ele tinha alguns galeões que Os Futuros tinham dado a ele e a Draco quando foram ao shopping.

Harry, deixa eu ir com você, por favor!

É melhor você ficar, Draco. Não quero arriscar sua vida.

Ah, e eu vou deixar você arriscar a sua. Muito justo, muito sensato.

Já discutimos isso. Eu volto em no máximo uma semana.

Uma semana? Você acha que eu aguento?

Dizem que a saudade faz o amor aumentar. Talvez tenhamos que por tudo isso à prova.

Mas Harry...

Eu te amo, e é tudo que importa.

Harry, Harry! Ah, que bom que ainda está aqui!

Duda? O que faz aqui?

O Futuro Draco mandou entregar aquele carro a você, disse que vai fazer uma viagem...

Ah, obrigado, Duda.

Não demore. O Sr. Draco não agüenta ficar longe de você muito tempo.

Não consigo mesmo.

Ok, Duda. Isto ajudará bastante. Obrigado.

O carro está lá fora. Ele é dirigido como você quiser. Manualmente, por pensamento, por voz, basta escolher. Tchau. – Duda saiu correndo para a cozinha.

Bem, é melhor eu ir.

É. Mas saiba, Harry. Esta é a maior prova de amor que você poderia me dar.

Que bom que reconhece... Não me esqueça, Draco.

Seria impossível.

Harry e Draco sairam para a pequena varanda. O carro estava em frente, na estradinha que tinha em meio ao gramado. Era outro conversível, só que desta vez verde água. Lá dentro tinha uma fotografia de Draco em sua idade de 2005. Harry colocou a mala no porta malas e se virou para Draco.

Eu trago uma lembrancinha.

Traga você. Melhor ainda, não vá.

Trarei o bruxo.

Você não desiste, hein? Oh, coisa teimosa!

Vou pensar o tempo todo em você. – Harry fez um movimento indicando a fotografia com a cabeça.

Eu que o diga.

Antes da patida Draco beijou Harry mais uma vez, que apertou seu pescoço com mais força do que nunca. As mãos de Draco acariciavam sua coluna para todos os lados. Draco ia explorando toda a boca de Harry enquanto focalizava todas as forças contidas para não chorar. Deu uma paradinha, e Harry falou:

Continuaremos nosso trabalho quando eu voltar.

Pode ter certeza.

Harry beijou Draco masi uma vez e entrou no carro. Ligou o carro com uma chave que estava lá, o porta luvas se abriu e de lá saltou uma carteira trouxa para motoristas com os dados de Harry. Olhou mais uma vez para Draco, este mexia os lábios dizendo "eu te amo". Harry sorriu e acelerou. Antes de chegar perto do portão, viu um Draco correndo para a casa pelo retrovisor. Sentiu seus olhos arderem e se esforçou para não chorar. Estava muito feliz. Draco gostava dele e era só isso o que bastava.

Draco correu para o quarto chorando. Harry era um estúpido teimoso. Se fosse para encontrar um mani seja lá o que for eles o encontrariam aqui. Jogou-se na cama com a maior força que tinha e desatou a chorar. Chorou tanto que seus olhos ficaram num vermelho tão intenso, que combinava muito com sua camisa. Matt e Dylan tentaram consolá-lo, mas quanto mais tentavam mais a situação piorava. Queria Harry. Desejava ter Harry denovo todo o tempo com ele, beijando e fazendo carinhos como só ele sabia fazer. Queria ve-lo nervoso, chamálo de pimentãozinho, de pedacinho do mar, de docinho. Queria Harry todo para ele. Queria ficar para sempre com Harry e adormecer em seus braços. Nada mais.

Harry Potter? Você não é o Harry que conheço. Eu me lembro desta forma dele, mas foi a nove, dez anos atrás, quando estudávamos em Hogwarts!

Mas Angelina, sou eu! Eu juro! Eu vim do passado por acidente! Foi Draco quem quis me bater e acabamos caindo na poção!

Hei, é mesmo! Foi Draco quem me fez cair na poção e vir para o futuro. Foi tudo culpa dele. É mais um motivo para agradecer quando voltar.

Ora, sujeitinho! Pensa que podes chegar no meu ministério com uma poção polissuco muito suspeita, dizer que é Harry Potter a dez anos atrás e ainda tentar me convencer disso?

Estou dizendo a verdade, Angelina! Como eu poderia saber seu primeiro nome?

Todos sabem meu primeiro nome!

Mas não sabem que seu apelido era cotonete de pulga!

Parece que toquei na ferida de Angelina. Ela está com uma cara tão vermelha e furiosa que está até me assustando. Ah, como eu sou mal... Ela odeava ser pequena e magra.

Harry cruzou os braços, fez uma cara de vitorioso e encostou-se nas costas da cadeira.

Tudo bem, tuuudo bem... – Angelina abaixou a cabeça e começou a girar uma caneta com as mãos. – O que você quer seja quem for.

Já disse que sou o Harry! Só quero saber se na Inglaterra tem algum mani... manuma... não, maninanio... É quase isso... manen...

Manimomidioglota?

Exatamente!

Bom, vou dar uma olhada... Espere um segundo.

Angelina saiu da sala e fechou-a ao passar. Harry olhou a decoração da sala. Tinha uma goles em miniatura em cima da mesa, e a um canto tinha uma estante, onde havia um campo de quadribol com jogos ocorrendo a cada instante. Um time vermelho contra um vinho. Tinha também uma fotografia do time da Grifinória, quando, no último jogo de Angelina a Grifinória ganhou o campeonato. Harry sorria e acenava com muita alegria. O resto do time mexia em seu cabelo e o provocava, mas ele apenas sorria. Angelina entrou pela sala e Harry assustou-se. Olhou para ela e perguntou:

Então?

Desculpe... Harry, mas não há nada nos nossos arquivos. Você terá que procurar em outros ministérios, ou...

Ou...

Na liga dos ministros. Mas é impossível chegar lá. Fica muito escondida. Debaixo do alaska, a cinco léguas de profundidade. O acesso é difícil, e maioria das pessoas, digamos uma em cinco milhões, chega lá, e essa pessoa vai direto para a ala de situações delicadas no Saint Mungos. É quase impossível. Lá são inventadas poções e feitiços, e só quem trabalha lá sabe como entrar e como sair sem se ferir muito.

Por Merlin! Então vou ter que viajar todo o mundo, não é?

Tente as escolas também, o ministério não tem mais poder pelas escolas de magia desde a era Fudge. Vá a Hogwarts. Talvez receba alguma informação importante.

Ao fim da tarde, quando Draco cansara de tanto chorar, Matt e Dylan o levaram até a casa de Hermione, que conversou com ele até a noite.

Mas Mione, ele vai se sujeitar a riscos sozinho! Eu não devia ter deixado ele ir. Sou um idiota!

Não chore, Draco, e nem se reprima por isso. Mesmo que não deixasse, Harry iria enquanto você dormisse. Confie em mim, eu conheço o Harry, mais teimoso não há.

Ele prometeu que vai voltar.

Então ele vai. Harry sempre cumpre com suas promessas.

Draco, que estava deitado com a cabeça no colo da Hermione pequena, sentou-se e a abraçou. Dylan e Derick estavam a um canto jogando snap explosivo. Matt e Henry entraram na sala, e Draco soltou Mione.

Papai, Henry e eu vamos treinar quadribol, vocês querem ir?

Ah, Matt, seu pai está sem condições, mas assim que ele melhorar ele vai com vocês, ok?

Tá...

Eu vou com vocês, Matt! Eu e Derick.

Não, não vão!

Dylan e Derick se levantaram e cruzaram os braços ao mesmo tempo, olhando feio para Henry.

E porque não?

Porque vocês dois são pequenos e não sabem jogar! – respondeu Matt.

Mentiroso! Papai Draco disse que eu melhorei bastante!

Então ele é o mentiroso, não é Dylan?

CALE A BOCA, MATT! EU JÁ ESTOU CHEIO DE VOCÊS DOIS ME ESCLUIREM! MAS EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ISSO CONTINUAR! EXPERLIARMUS!

Dylan colocou furiosamente a pequena mão para a frente e gritou com tal fúria, que a luz que emanou de sua mão e o vento que esta soprava era tão forte que jogou Matt contra a parede. Os cabelos de Dylan voavam rebeldemente enquanto o feitiço ocorria, e até a perede se rachou um pouco. Saiu sangue dos olhos e da boca de Matt e este desmaiou. Draco olhou abismado para Dylan, depois para Matt, e denovo para Dylan, voltando para Matt. Hermione gritara e correra até Dylan para fazê-lo parar. Derick parecia estar gostando, e Henry tentava tirar Matt da linha de fogo, chorando. Dylan parou, e seu rosto expressava fútia, ódio, confusão, arrependimento e felicidade ao mesmo tempo. Draco foi até Matt, que caira no chão depois que acabou. Henry não parava de chamar por Matt.

Dylan, o que você fez? PODERIA TER MATADO SEU IRMÃO!

Desculpe, Mione. Não consegui me controlar.

Dylan, você vai ter que ficar de castigo por isso. E sou eu quem vou deixar você com este castigo. Não verá mais o Derick, nem o Henry, por uma semana. E vai ter também que ficar sem quadribol, jogos ou revistinhas do Apocalipse Mensal.

Ah, não Mione, por favor! Deixa eu só com as revistas! Por favor!

Não! Vou conversar com Harry e Draco...

Esqueça o castigo, Mione! Olhe como ele deixou o Matt! Foi como se houvesse mandado o Crucio nele várias vezes, e... ele é um... ele é um e não disse nada!

Continua...

**N/A: **Ah, cada vez mais eu me apaixono por essa fic. Sô fã dela. E sô fã dos meus fãs, que só porque eu chorei me mandaram reviews pra caramba. Valeu. Fiquei feliz demais por causa do números de reviews, continuem assim, e eu postarei com mais frequencia. Esperem pra ver do que o Draco é capaz pelo Harry, vocês vão amar. Este capítulo aqui eu adoro, mas virão melhores, prometo. Continuem lendo e mandando reviews.

**Mel MorganWeasley: **Ah, mas que fofo seu review! Adorei... Maravilha? A "Ironia do Destino" está lisongeada e agradece por tal elogio. Não pude responder seu review no doze, não vi, desculpe. Continue lendo e mandando reviews, por favor. Beijos pra você.

**aniannka: **Caramba, até que não é má idéia, hein... Vou pensar em encrementações e te falo. Adorei a crise de ciúmes do Harry, foi uma idéia brilhante e eu estou sem um pingo de modéstia. Mas eu realmente quero os seus reviews em todos os meus capítulos, isso me eleva. Fico contente que esteja gostando da fic. Beijos e não deixe de ler.

**Bru Black: **É, nem pense em chegar perto do Draco, ou Harry te mata. Eu rio muito fazendo essa fic, e particularmente odeio a Danielle. É bom escrever e ser reconhecido, prove-me que reconhece mandando sempre reviews, mesmo que sejam pequenos, mas mande. Beijos.

**Aline Potter: **Meio atacada? Para de mandar reviews e eu realizo essa idéia que você mandou da Danielle com você! E sim, as próximas partes serão bem melhores... Pode confiar em mim. Ou então, confie em Harry e Draco. Beijos.

**Paty Black: **Ah, outro review fofo... Mas a idéia de Tempo Fora de Lugar até que é boa, mas eu não gostei deles terem mudado de corpo. Adoro mexer com o tempo. É super interessante. Eu nem li toda a Tempo Fora de Lugar... Gosto de fazer comédias, mas sem denunciar que é comédia, sabe? Coisas ao acaso que sempre acontecem no nosso destino, acontece que com Harry e Draco acontecem toda hora, isso é a graça.Acho que gostará do capítulo cinco também, isto é, se você gosta de filmes de ficção. Olha eu dando dicas dos próximos capítulos... Bom, leia. E mande reviews. Beijos, e eu prometo que você vai gostar.

**P.S. **Não se preocupem, eu adiarei a greve.


	14. O Resgate do Soldado Harry

**O Resgate do Soldado Harry**

Hermione raciocinou um pouco, olhou para Matt e depois pasra Dylan.

Você era um Manimomidioglota e não disse quando te perguntamos, Dylan? Porque?

Dylan abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o tênis. – Não queria que fossem embora.

Mas agora o Harry foi embora, Dylan! Por que não disse antes?

EU QUERIA QUE VOCÊS FICASSEM! QUERIA BRINCAR COM VOCÊS! EU NÃO SABIA QUE O BURRO DO PAPAI HARRY IRIA SAIR ASSIM DE CASA!

NÃO CHAME O HARRY DE BURRO! ELE FOI VALENTE E CORAJOSO, DYLAN! COMO UM POTTER TEM QUE SER! Você não merece ser um Malfoy. NÃO MERECE SER UM POTTER! – Draco gritou com o menino que cada vez chorava mais e saiu, batendo a porta ao passar.

Hermione olhou feio para Dylan, gritou por algum empregado e foi atrás de Draco. Não demorou muito a encontrá-lo. O garoto estava sentado nas escadas da varandinha, e chorava muito. Hermione aproximou-se vagarosamente e se assentou ao lado de Draco. Ele tinha os braços sobre as pernas e com a cabeça entre elas.

Ele só quis aproveitar vocês, Draco.

Ele só quis me deixar feliz.

Não fez por mal. Não sabia que Harry faria isto.

Ele disse que era uma grande prova de amor! A maior!

O que vai fazer agora?

Vou atrás dele. E vou achá-lo. Onde quer que se encontre.

Ótimo. Vou para sua casa com você. Eu arrumo a sua mala e você procura algum meio de transporte bem rápido e moderno.

Tá bem, vamos.

Draco preferiu verificar se Matt estava bem. O garoto recebia alguns feitiços, e no dia seguinte estaria bem como antes. Dylan se trancou no banheiro e não quis sair até o outro dia a noite. Henry se trancou no quarto até que no outro dia de manhã Matt fosse chamá-lo. (Foi aí que o namoro começou.)Derick tentava convencer seus pai que Dylan fizera aquilo por defesa, e embora eles soubessem de tudo, tentavam ser o mais duro possível.

Hermione e Draco chegaram logo a casa de Draco. Draco correu para a garagem e Hermione foi logo até o quarto dele. Preparou umamala com roupas de inverno e verão. Também colocou seus últimos quinze galeões, alguns objetos que pudessem ajudar e um pouco de pó de flú. Quando Draco chegou ao quarto, Hermione já estava acabando de fechar a bolsa.

Tudo pronto?

Sim, escolhi uma moto.

Ótimo. É melhor não perder mais tempo. Harry pode estar precisando de ajuda.

Eles desceram as escadas correndo, saíram da casa e foram para a "trilha" onde estava a moto. Ela não tinha rodas e tinha um lugar para um carona bem ao lado do motorista. Draco colocou a mala lá e se virou para Hermione.

Você vai sem dormir?

Eu não tenho tempo.

Toma, eu pedi pro Duda fazer um lanche pra você levar.

Devia ter quase dois quilos de comida ali, Draco sorriu.

Obrigado pela ajuda, Mione.

Você fasria o mesmo por mim.

Você é uma grande amiga.

Draco abraçou a garota depois de deixar a mala de comidas junto com a outra. Ela estranhou um pouco, mas apertou fieme no abraço. Draco subiu sem mais nenhuma palavra na moto e foi-se embora. A raiva que sentia de Dylan era impressindível. O garoto o traíra e era tudo culpa dele. Se Harry não estivesse bem ele mesmo iria matá-lo. Não importa o grau de parentesco.

É melhor eu parar de pensar naquele pequeno idiota e me concentrar em minha missão. Se eu fosse o Harry, aonde eu iria primeiro? Ah, deixa eu ver... O ministério! Claro! É óbvio que eles tem toda a ficha de todos os bruxos, Harry com certeza deve ter procurado por lá!

Draco não tinha fome, e apesar de estar em um ventoso outubro apenas de camiseta e bermuda, não sentia frio. O sono nem pensava em chegar perto do menino e raiva e preocupação eram o seu alimento. Passou por lugares que nunca viu antes, ruas desertas ou estradas malfeitas, e em duas horas, sabe-se lá Merlin como, chegou ao ministério. Procurou por Fudge, e descobriu que este a muito tempo já não era mais ministro. Soube que a nova ministra era Angelina Johnson. Lembrou-se da garota com quem jogara quadribol, mas não era hora disso.

Ah, outra vez não!

Então ele esteve aqui, Johnson?

Sim, esteve alguém muito parecido com o Harry de dez anos atrás. Queria saber se na Inglaterra tinha algum Manimomidioglota. Eu verifiquei os arquivos, mas não vi nada. Disse para ele verificar nas escolas de magia, já que o ministério não verifica esta área.

As escolas de magia? Então... A mais próxima é Hogwarts... Ah, por Merlin! Espero que ele ainda esteja lá!

Draco saiu da sala de Angelina como uma flecha. A mulher, ficou sem entender nada e tirou folga o resto da noite e do dia. Draco pegou sua moto. Sabia de um caminho para Hogwarts que era uma estrada. Harry também devia saber. A rua era entrando dentro de uma montanha, depois de dizer o segredo. Aí entravam no portal para Hogwarts. A estrada era de terra. Draco acelerou o máximo que pôde. Iria demorar bastante para chegar. Era melhor colocar o seu veículo na maior velocidade: 420 quilometros por hora. Draco malvia a estrada, era bastante rápido, mas a magia usada na moto era forte e não deixava ele bater. A magia também impedia o combustível de acabar. Tudo em que Draco pensava era sobre Harry. Preocupava-se com o estado do garoto, e sentia que algo de ruim ocorrera ao seu amado. Precisava ser rápido. Harry precisava dele. Eram quatro horas da manhã quando Harry chegou em Hogwarts. O velho Dumbledore com certeza sabia, estava esperando o garoto fora do castelo.

É um prazer vê-lo denovo nesta idade, Sr. Malfoy. – disse enquanto Draco virava a moto em frente a ele.

Harry esteve aqui, não é? Onde ele está? Ele está bem?

Uma pergunta de cada vez, Draco. Sim, ele esteve aqui. O país mais próximo é a Alemanha. E sim, ele está bem, mas daqui a meia hora não estará mais.

O que ele tem? O que vai acontecer a ele?

Isso só o você poderá descobrir, Malfoy. Agora, é melhor ser rápido, antes que o pior aconteça.

Draco fechou a cara para o ex diretor, que continuava do mesmo jeito.

Esse cara não morre? Idiota! Podia ter me dado alguma pista mais clara! 

Não posso dar mais pistas, Draco. Mas posso te dar este cordão.

Draco olhou para o cordão que tinha um belo pinjente de prata de um dragão.

Pra quê isso? – perduntou seco enquanto deixava o homem colocar em seu pescoço.

É uma chave de portal. Amanhã, as sete horas da tarde ele vai te levar até sua casa. Espero que tenha ocorrido tudo bem, Draco. Agora vá, e não demore demais.

Draco acelerou sua moto e de repente esta começou a voar. Um novo botão aparecera nela, para invisibilidade. Ele olhou para trás e viu o diretor se virar para trás indo embora, mas mandando um tchauzinho.

Tenho que confessar, até que ele não é tão burro. Isso vai ajudar bastante, mas é um pouco mais difícil dirigir voando. Para onde fica a Alemanha? Se não me engano é aoleste, atravessando um pedaço do oceano, que já até posso ver.

Draco sentia raiva de Dumbledore também. Como ele dizia que Harry não estaria bem em meia hora e não dizia o local? Estava quase morto de preocupação.

O_lha só! É a Alemanha! Eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar aquela coisa imensa _(um monumento enorme da Alemanha que agora não me lembro qual é. Seria o Olympio?) _Será que o Harry está por aqui? E onde fica o ministério da magia daqui?Terei que usar o módulo de conversação bruxa._

Draco usou este módulo para encontrar algum bruxo e perguntar onde ficava o ministério. Um velho bruxo irlandes disse que ele tiha que ir até a capital da Alemanha, um pouco mais ao sul encontrar um campode basquete enorme e entrar pela primeira privada do banheiro dos jogadores, a privada que todos creem estar quebrada. Mas agora, o que era basquete? O velho disse que era difícil de errar. Era um grande estádio cor de púrpura com uma enorme bandeira com um sorridente esquilo vermelho. Draco não demorou muito para achar o estádio. Colocou a moto no estacionamento e foi até o banheiro. Até que a privada era limpa, e não tinha água. Entrou dentro dela e foi sugado. Caiu em uma sala branca, onde pequenos leprechauns o verificaram. Alguém disse algo em alemão e uma porta se abriu. Tinha um grande salão, todo prateado que tinha muitos bruxos, bruxas, duendes e elfos trabalha,do. Foi até uma barraca escrita "Consulado Ingles e perguntou se o forte bruxo sabia se Harry esteve ali.

Sim, um menino com estas descrições passou por aqui. Ele queria saber sobre algum Manimomidioglota. Eu falei pra ele procurar em Durmstrang quando ele saiu da sala do ministro com uma cara triste. Foi mais ou menos as seis e vinte.

Draco se entristeceu, Harry nunca desistiria. Ele teria que ir até Durmstrang e perguntar pelo garoto. O novo diretor de lá, Cianosvóskist, disse que o garoto não encontrou nenhum Manimomidioglota lá e foi para a França. Draco ficou feliz com isso. Conhecia a França e seu ministério. Seria bem mais rápido. Partou para oeste, e começou a baixar o sono. Parou um pouco no topo da torre Eifle (já disse que não sei escrever isso?) para comer um pouco. Iria olhar só no ministério e em Beuxbatons e iria dormir. Já nãoaguentava de sono. Comeu os bacons de Duda quentes por magia e tomou o suco de abóbora. Só isso bastava, Harry também iria precisar. Continuou a viagem, e para a tristeza de Draco Harry passara pelo ministerio, mas foi embora para Beuxbatons. Draco sabia que precisaria chegar a Beuxbatons a pé, e com a varinha em punho. Harry também parecia saber disso. Draco encontrou seu carro um pouco a frente de onde ele deixara a moto. Parou e pensou. Ótimo! Harry ainda estava ali! Mas não estava bem, Draco sabia disso. Decidiu correr então.

Por Merlin! O Harry não iria agüentar a este frio. Está nevando demais! Eu preciso achá-lo bem rápido antes que seja tarde. Esta trilha só leva a Beuxbatons. Harry deve estar nela! Eu preciso achá-lo! Ou ele irá morrer! Oh, Merlin. Torne este resgate mais fácil...

Draco estava com vérios casacos, meias, calças e chapéus. A sua direita tinha uma montanha íngreme demais, e a sua esquerda tinha um barranco enorme. Harry devia estar perto. Ele tinha que dormir um pouco. Draco andava o mais depressa possível. Amarrara duas raquetes que pegara no campo de basquete que conjurara nos pés. Seu rosto nunca fora tão pálido. A neve era muito espessa. Ele sabia que ali era sempre inverno, mas não a este ponto.

Espero encontrar logo o Harry. Tenho que salvar a vida dele. Ele depende de mim. 

Começou uma forte tempestade. Draco se agarrou a um tronco de árvore que havia ali perto o vento era incessante, nunca vira coisa igual. Era frio demais e o sono e a fraquesa de raco quase o fizeram voar para longe. Até que tudo parou de repente. Draco soltou a árvore e começou a correr. Agora suas chances diminuiram bastante. Harry não estava mais vivo. Mas ele tinha que achá-lo. Draco iria encontrar Harry custe o que custar! Até que parou de correr. Um pouco mais a frente o caminho estava impedido, mas não foi isso que o fez parar. A foto de Draco estava no chão. Ele estava desmaiado na foto. Harr estava por ali. Será que ele foi pego pela tempestade? Procurou em volta, correu para a frente, olhou para a montanha. Harry não estava por ali. Chorou. Aquela estúpida avalanche pegara o seu Harry. Até que avistou a mala de Harry. Estava caída na beira do barranco, aberta e vazia. Draco foi até ela com cuidado. Olhou se tinha alguma coisa, algo que o ajudasse, mas nada. Olhou para o barranco. A sua esquerda não tinha nada a mais que neve. A sua direita tinha neve, uma árvore coberta de neve e, encostado no tronco da árvore, alguém. Draco secou os olhos e correu até a árvore. Era muito íngreme e ele caiu. Foi rolando, até segurar-se pelo tronco da árvore. Ele tinha ralado tudo com a que da e estava muito cansado. Olhou para a pessoa escorada lá. Os cabelos negros despenteados e a pele totalmente branca. Era o Harry!

Harry! – Draco se agarrou a roupa do garoto desacordado.- Harry! Acorde! Eu vim te salvar! – mas o garoto foi puxado para fora do escoro da árvore e os dois foram escorregando. Harry estava sem óculos. Draco não o soltava. Gritava por socorr. Com certeza iriam morrer. Até que caíram em uma rua, mas lá não tinha neve. Como assim? Harry caíu em cima de Draco, que estava todo machucado. Ohou com dificuldade para o garoto em cima dele. Estava com frio, tremia e batia o queixo. Draco o abraçou.

Harry, eu vou te proteger. Nada nem ninguém vai te fazer mal. Eu estou aqui e aqui vou ficar! Você me prometeu que iriamos morrer juntos, e chegou a hora da gente cumprir essa promessa! Eu te amo, Harry. Eu estou aqui, te protegendo. Já podemos morrer.

Mas neste instante, Draco focaizou alguma coisa voando em sua direção. Era totalmente branco e voava muito rápido. Ele não enxergava direito. Abraçou Harry mais fortemente. Outra avalanche não! A cabeça de Draco começou a rodar. Perdeu mais a visão. Não via mais nada. Apenas sentiu um forte arranco o levantar. Estava voando. Desmaiou.

**N/A: **E aí, pessoal! Curiosos? Resolvi fazer uma homenagem ao filme " O Resgate do Soldado Ryan", que apesar de nunca ter visto o filme adorei o nome. Achei este capítulo super dez. O amor do Draco não tem limites. Ele morreria pelo Harry. Acho isso tão lindo! Vou te falar, essa fic me faz feliz. Na escola eu fico doida para chegar em casa só pra escrever ela. Mas eu quero ser muito bem recompensada, ok? Quero muitas reviews e muitos leitores. Por favor, mandem o máximo de reviews possível, ok? Beijos a todos.

**aniannka: **Ah, mas que review lisonjeiro! Adorei! É, eu tô atrasando muito o strip, mas pode esperar que ele vem, eu prometo! É só o tempo deles voltarem pra casa. O Dylan foi mesmo muito egoísta, eu fiquei aborrecida com ele... rsrsrs... Ah, o lance do Manimomidioglota... eu achei a palavra engraçada. Queria juntar ofidioglota com mão, e saiu isso. Eu gostei muito... Graças a Deus e a Merlin a história está sendo bem aceita. Eu adoro escrever e vocês adoram ler, combinação perfeita... Mas não se exalte, pois o melhor apenas começou.

**Nostalgi Camp: **Tudo bem, antes tarde do que nunca, e pode esperar que eu vou dar notícias deles rapidinho...

**Paty Black:** É, o Dylan é o cara... Mas cotonete de pulga saiu de num sei aonde... Deu um trabalhão pra achar esse apelido... rsrsrs. Continue mandando reviews, por favor.

**Bru Black: **Olha outro dos meus fãs aí... Pô, valeu pela dica do log... E pode ficar tranquila, eu não vou fazer o Harry ir ao Alaska, mas quase... Hehehe. O Dylan se mostrou o verdadeiro filho do Draco... Meio egoísta, mas ele aprende. O Harry é realmente muito romântico, e neste dia eu estava realmente inspirada, aconteceu algo muito bom comigo, sabe? Eu não demoro a postar, você sabe disso, e fique tranquilo que vai esquentar bem mais tudo isso aqui.

**Aline Potter: **Ah, achei que você não deixaria review neste capítulo... Eu não recebi as fics betadas, aconteceu alguma coisa? Que bom que você gostou, eu sabia que era o seu tipo... Mas se acalme, pois o Draco é bem mais pervertido que você...


	15. Como um XMen

**Como um X-men**

Harry abriu os olhos. Caramba, o que havia acontecido? Sua testa estava enfaixada e doía um pouco, mas fora isso, ele estava bem. Estava enxergando mal, porque? Colocou a mão no rosto. Claro, estava sem seus óculos. Forçou a se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas nada veio em sua memória. Só se lembrou de estar tomando um lanche no caminho para Beuxbatons e vir uma tempestade. Mas o que aconteceu depois? Ele não se lembrava de nada. Olhou em volta. Estava num lugar desconhecido. Era um quarto, com paredes de madeira e móveis de grife também de madeira.. Estava sozinho. Tinha uma cama ao lado da sua. Estava arrumada e vazia. Harry olhou para suas mãos. Estavam enfaixadas e com alguns cortes. Lembrou-se do seu segundo ano, quando ficou todo ferido por causa de Riddle. Onde ele estava? Tinha voltado para casa? Mas Draco não estava lá. Onde estava Draco? Tentou se levantar. Ele estava de pijama. Calça e blusa de manga longa e de seda. Mas que lugar mais rico. Tinha uma estante a um canto. Lá tinha uma foto, Harry se aproximou e viu uma mulher de cabelos brancos, porém, não era velha, um cara com um óculos muito legal e uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros e mechas brancas como franja. Decididamente não era uma família bruxa. Todos sorriam mas a foto não se mexia. Harry tentou cutucá-los, mas eles não fugiam. Tinha também um guarda-roupa, um criado mudo e um espelho no quarto. Achou sem graça. Não tinha nada a se fazer ali. Resolveu sair do quarto descalço mesmo. Entrou em um corredor que tinha corrimão, e no meio do corredor uma grande e larga escada. Desceu para uma sala grande. Percebeu que era dia. Estaria ele sozinho ali? Resolveu sair da sala também. Abriu a porta e se deparou com uma luz forte e um céu muito azul. Tinha jovens conversando e também algumas pessoas adultas, porem novas. Deu alguns passos. Tentou reconhecer alguém, mas não via ninguém. Estaria ele numa república trouxa? De repente, alguém o empurrou a pulou em cima dele, beijando-o.

Harry! Você está bem! Eu tava tão preocupado, Ah, Harry, nunca mais faça isso! Eu não quero perder você denovo! Eu te amo, Harry, e não quero que repita isso!

Draco? Eu também estava com saudades. Eu também te amo, mas eu vou repetir isso sim.

Repita, e eu nunca mais beijo você – disse Draco ficando ajoelhado com Harry no meio de suas pernas.

Mas você quer ir embora!

Eu quero você bem, nada mais. Venha, vou te apresentar nossos novos amigos. Ah, e tome seus óculos. Um deles achou pra você.

Obrigado, onde estamos?

Ora, na universidade! – Draco se levantou e estendeu a mão a Harry. – Vem logo, eles estão ali no chafariz.

Draco deu a mão a Harry e o guiou até o chafariz. Chegando mais perto Harry reconheceu os três da foto, mais um cara numa cadeira de rodas, um todo azul e um de cabelos curtos e muito rebeldes, tentados, inutilmente, ser penteados para trás.

Galera, este é o Harry! Harry, esta é a nossa salvadora, Tempestade, - ele apontou para a mulher jovem de cabelos brancos. – Ele é quem te curou, o Doutor Xavier, - desta vez ele apontou para o cara na cadeira de rodas. – este é o Noturno, - o cara azul. – essa aqui é a Vampira – A garota de mechas brancas. – O Volverine – o de cabelos rebeldes. – e o Ciclope. – o cara dos óculos legais.

Olá, Harry. Draco estava quase nos matando de tanto perguntar se você estava melhor – disse Vampira.

Ele é um grande herói também, o Draco, sabia? – perguntou Volverine.

Ah, valeu...

Hei, eu conheço vocês, mas como pode um filme e um desenho ser real?

Bom, o Ciclope era cineasta, e fez o nosso filme dizendo que era só ficção, mas nós sempre existimos. – explicou Tempestade

O desenho foi feito por um cara que nos descobriu e gostou da história. Prometeu guardar segredo, mas fez o desenho porque achou legal. – explicou mais Ciclope.

Cara, eu sou fã de vocês!

Que lisonjeiro... – disse Ciclope.

É bom ouvir isso. Agora somos seus fãs também. Draco nos contou sua história, desde quando salvou a Pedra Filosofal até ontem. – disse Noturno.

E nós gostamos da sua história, Harry. Você é valente demais... – disse o Professor Xavier.

Obrigado, mas como eu cheguei aqui?

Tempestade e Draco vão lhe explicar, mas agora, tenho que levar Noturno, estamos numa experiência. – disse Xavier.

Vamos então, Professor.

Os dois saíram e Harry se assentou no banco em que Noturno estivera. Vampira e Ciclope estavam sentados no chafariz. Tempestade e Volverine estavam num outro banco, e ele e Draco se assentaram.

Bem, foi tudo culpa minha... – disse Tempestade.

Não foi culpa sua, Tempestade, foi um acidente.

Foi culpa minha sim, Draco. Estávamos todos numa desesperada luta contra o Magneto. Eu estava desacordada e os outros estacam todos lutando bravamente, até ele ir desacordando um por um, e quando ia matar Noturno eu provoquei uma grande tempestade. Foi aí que a avalanche começou. Ela deve ter pegado você lanchando, ou coisa assim. Você desmaiou na hora.

Então vocês chamaram o Draco?

Não. Eu tinha ido procurar você.

Draco descobriu uma coisa muito importante sobre o maninutoidiota e foi atrás de você. Passou por... Hogwarts? É, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, o ministério da França, até avistar você no caminho de Beutybatom. Ele te agarrou, e vocês foram para uma zona sem risco, onde Tempestade achou vocês.

Quando Ciclope parou de falar Harry pensou um pouco, olhou meio impressionado para Draco e perguntou:

Você fez tudo isso?

Fiz, e faria denovo.

Draco se inclinou um pouco para a esquerda e beijou Harry, que o agarrou tão forte, que o garoto quase se sufocou de início, segurou Harry pela cintura e os outros os aplaudiram. Harry soltou draco, tímido.

Não se importe, nós sabemos...

O Volverine tem razão. Eu vivo dizendo pra Dra. que não precisa ter vergonha, mas ela nunca quer me beijar.

Ciclope, por favor...

Ah, Vampira... todos sabem que ela me ama.

Nos seus sonhos, cara.

Logan, quem você pensa que é? O marido dela?

É, quase isso.

Ah é? Eu vou te mostrar, irmão. Não tenho medo de você!

Gente, por favor... respeitem as visitas... – pediu Tempestade

Você vai ver quando eles forem embora, Logan!

Que medo, Ciclope!

Gente, vão pará?

Já paramos, Tempestade!

Bem, Harry. Mais alguma coisa que queira saber?

Sim, mas vocês não podem me responder.

Então, se é assim... Você quer conhecer a universidade?

Claro!

Harry e os X-men andaram por toda a universidade, fizeram duelos entre magia e poderes, brincaram com os poderes e os feitiços, conversaram e riram bastante, até as seis e vinte e oito.

Você tem mesmo que ir, Draco?

Tenho, Logan. A gente tem que ir embora pra casa pra ir embora pra casa.

Ah, que coisa complexa!

É, mas eu prometo que a gente vem quando chegar do futuro. A gente veio?

Ah, vieram. A gente não entendeu muito bem... Mas agora tudo ficou claro. Vocês sempre vêm aqui, quando o Harry não trabalha. Matt e Dylan são lindos... Conhecemos Hermione também. E o Rony, mas eles vêm menos. Mas venham sempre, ok?

Vocês sabem que nós viremos. Mas agora tá na hora, Harry segure este dragão.

Harry segurou e todos acenaram.

Nós voltaremos!

Estavam viajando. Harry apertou com mais força o dragão, até que seus pés bateram no chão, e ele percebeu estar na varanda de casa.

Eu te trouxe de volta, Harry.

E eu voltei, como prometi.

Ele abraçou o pescoço de Draco e o beijou como se quisesse fazer isso há muito tempo. Draco segurou Harry pelo quadril e aprofundou mais b beijo, juntando seus corpos e acariciando a cintura de Harry. Foi até o fecho da calça de Harry e abriu o botão e depois abaixou o zíper.

Podemos terminar aquilo depois. Estou com fome.

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou a beijar Draco. Draco acariciava as costas de Harry, o fazendo tremer. Soltaram-se e resolveram entrar. O hall de entrada estava vazio, claro, era hora do jantar. Resolveram aparecer na sala de jantar mesmo. A porta se abriu e Hermione gritou de felicidade, correndo e abraçando os dois de uma vez. Matt Derick e Henry fizeram a mesma coisa, derrubando os dois. Draco e Harry riam, tanto na mesa quanto debaixo do bolo de gente que havia se formado em cima deles.

Como foi, tio Harry?

O tio Draco te salvou?

Você encontrou ele rápido?

Papai, fiquei preocupado.

Calma garotos, deixem a gente respirar... – disse Draco rindo na mesa.

Todos se levantaram, e sentaram-se à mesa.

Como foi a viagem, Harry?

Foi perfeita, Mione, até eu resolver ir até Beuxbatons.

E a sua, papai Draco?

A minha foi muito desesperada... Você está melhor?

Novinho em folha. A tia Gina cuidou de mim.

Porque? O que aconteceu com o Matt?

É uma longa história, Harry, e creio que assim como eu Draco irá preferir contar depois do jantar.

Essa história tem a ver com o fato de Draco ter me buscado?

Tudo a ver, tenha certeza.

Puxa, estou curioso...

É pra ficar mesmo. – riu-se o Draco Futuro

Todos riram muito durante todo o jantar. Draco e Harry souberam que Matt e Henry estavam namorando, e que na manhã após a atuação de Matt, eles acordaram agarrados um ao outro, e Matt beijou Henry, que acordou na hora assustado, foi só um selinho, mas Henry gostou tanto que não separou, depois Matt fingiu dormir. Draco e Harry Futuro foram dormir depois de contar histórias e piadas aos pequenos. Tinham que acordar bem cedo.Derick foi dormis no quarto de Dylan, e Matt e Henry iriam dormir no mesmo quarto.

Comportem-se, garotos... Eu não quero ser pai tão cedo.

A gente tem juízo, papai Draco. Pode deixar...

Pronto, Mione. Podem me contar toda a história.

Ok, então comece você, Mione.

Bem, Draco estava triste demais por causa da sua partida. Então os meninos o levaram lá pra casa. Eu o consolei durante toda a tarde, mas ele não parava de chorar.

Dylan e Derick estavam sentados no carpete jogando snap explosivo, até que chegaram Matt e Henry na sala dizendo que treinar quadribol.

Você conhece o Dylan, queria jogar também.

O Matt não deixou, ele disse que Dylan era novinho demais.

Dylan se enfureceu demais, e amaldiçoou Matt.

Mas, como ele pôde... Ele não tem varinha...

Pois é essa a questão, Harry. Um Manimomidioglota pode fazer magia com qualquer idade.

Harry boquiabriu-se. Não podia acreditar. O Dylan?

Mas, ele disse... ele disse que... não sabia...

Mentiu. Queria que a gente ficasse mais tempo.

E o Matt?

Bem, como o feitiço do Manimomidioglota é incomparávelmente mais forte que o do bruxo normal, Matt ficou ferido demais, mas nada que não fosse resolvido.

Mas então... o que aconteceu depois?

Draco Futuro conversou com Dylan. O garoto ficou trancado no banheiro até pouco tempo atrás, depois foi para qualquer lugar que a gente não sabe onde, mas aqui em casa.

Enquanto Hermione contava toda a história Harry levantava mais a sombrancelha. Todas as vezes que Hermione falava que Draco fez algum gesto heróico ele olhava para Draco e fazia, com os lábios, um leve ahhh.

Eu tenho que conversar com ele.

Harry, deixa ele. É pirraça de criança.

Draco, ele está com medo. É inocente!

Não foi inocente a te chamar de burro!

Ele fez isso?

Fez. Disse que não sabia que o "burro" do papai Harry iria fazer isso. Ele está só pagando pelo que fez.

Harry não parou de olhar Draco enquanto pensava. Esperou um tempo antes de falar.

Ele é meu filho, Draco.

Draco soltou o braço de Harry, e este o beijou levemente e bem rápido.

Harry começou a andar pela casa.

Vejamos, se eu fosse uma criança com raiva do mundo, sentindo muito medo e envergonhada onde eu estaria? Eu gostava de ir... o jardim! Mas claro!

Harry passou correndo pelo hall onde Draco e Hermione ainda conversavam. Saiu de casa e olhou em cada lado da casa. Não havia ninguém por lá, mas, o lado esquerdo era bem mais escuro. Com certeza Dylan estaria em uma de suas sombras. Foi avançando pela sombra. Empunhou a varinha.

Lumos!

A luz se acendeu e Harry viu um pontinho muito branco no canto entre as duas paredes. O menino estava sentado todo encolhido, encostando o rosto nas mãos. Não se preocupou em olhar quem se aproximava. Harry se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado. O menino nem se moveu.

Nox. Sabe, Matt, quando eu era pequeno, aliás, menor do que assim, e os Dursley me maltratavam, eu ia pro jardim e pensava em meus pais. E em como a vida seria diferente se eles estivessem comigo. Eu tinha um cantinho preferido, o mais escuro. As vezes eu fazia magia sem querer com o Duda, mas não sabia que era eu. Só os meus tios sabiam, então, eu ficava com tanta raiva e vergonha, que não queria que eles me vissem, nem olhar para eles. Isso me corroeu. Eu vejo agora e não acredito que Duda será meu amgo. Eu era mal pra ele. Se eu tivesse aproveitado a compania dele a gente poderia até brincar, talvez. Está acontecendo o mesmo com você. Queremos ir embora amanhã, Dylan. Você tem que nos ajudar, dependemos só de você.. Podemos perder o ano e todos estão preocupados conosco. Além disso, se não voltarmos, você não poderá nascer. Se gosta da gente, nos ajude. Você gosta da Mione, do Draco e de mim, Dylan?

Silêncio. Aquele simples e sincero silêncio esmagador. Dylan levantou o rosto e fez sair uma pequena, mas impressindívelmente forte luz de seu dedo indicador.

Eu xinguei você, papai Harry.

Foi? Porque?

Porque eu fiquei com raiva de você não ter ficado comigo. E além disso, você nem se despediu de mim. Se eu soubesse que você iria eu tinha falado antes.

Oh, e de que você me xingou?

Dylan abaixou novamente a cabeça e disse quase num sussurro.

Bobo. – ele disse e tapou imediatamente a boca.

Oh, mas isso é horrível. Mas como eu sou seu pai e te amo muito, eu te perdoo, mas me prometa que nunca irá xingar ninguém. Eu e seu pai éramos um dos maiores inimigos de toda a Hogwarts, agora veja, até nos casamos. Tente controlar seus impulsos, eu sei que é difícil, mas você consegue.

Harry segurava para não rir. Estava até se divertindo com a situação.

Papai, eu quero nascer...

E o que isso significa?

Eu vou ajudar você e o papai.

Você é realmente um Malfoy...

Dylan abraçou o pai, que o pegou no colo e o levou para o castelo. Hermione estava escorada no sofá com a cabeça para trás e Draco brincava com uma luz que ele havia conjurado. Ambos se viraram para a porta quando esta se abriu.

Dylan? Ah, Harry, você achou ele?

Sim, e ele deve estar com fome.

Oh, Dylan... Não fique triste, nós não estamos tristes com você, não é, Draco?

Draco não tinha nem se mexido, apagou a pequena luz e escorou a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

Deixe ele pra lá.

Não se preocupe, Dylan... Ele estava muito preocupado, porque ele te ama, mas não quer te abraçar agora porque não tomou banho.

Draco olhou abismado para Harry e Hermione abafou uma risada.

Sério papai? É por isso? Como você sabe?

Ah, eu não falei que sabia Legilimência?

Eu não me importo que ele tenha cheirinho de urubú. – Draco olhou o garoto, fuzilando-o.

Mas ele se importa... E é por isso que ele está subindo agora, ele vai tomar banho e vai te abraçar amanhã, não é, Draco?

Draco olhou Harry com raiva e saiu do hall.

Tô com fome, papai.

Ok, vamos servir alguma coisa pra ele, Mione?

Vamos... Venha, Harry, por aqui. – ela abriu a porta do hall e eles foram em direção a cozinha.

Bem, Dylan, o que você quer?

Sorvete de chocolate com granulado por cima.

Ok, Mione, diga ao Duda pra fazer um sorvete de chocolate com granulado por cima e trazer também uma lazanha com cenoura.

Papai, eu não quero cenoura...

Dylan, Harry está certo... A cenoura vai te fazer ficar forte, e aí você vai poder ter um dragão.

É? Então tem tem sorvete de cenoura?

Não, mas você pode comer cenoura todos os dias...

O garoto comeu tudo enfurecidamente. O sorvete estava demasiado apetitoso, mas Dylan recusou.

Sorvete engorda, papai.

Hermione tomou o sorvete dividindo-o com Harry. Quando Dylan foi se deitar, Derick já estava dormindo, e ele logo caiu no sono. Hermione també foi dormir, e quando Harry entrou no quarto encontrou um enfurecido Draco.

Que história é essa de não tomar banho?

Ah, Draco, foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei... mas confessa, a idéia foi boa.

Boa? Você me deixou envergonhado na frente do meu próprio filho!

Então por que você não diz isso olhando nos meus olhos?

Draco, que olhava para o chão, olhou para Harry.

Não, não gostei do que disse.- disse ele segurando um sorriso.

Harry foi até a cama, onde ele estava sentado. Sentou se de frente a ele com uma perna em cada lado das suas. Empunhou a varinha, fechou a porta e apagou a luz num só movimento. Jogou a varinha no chão e começou a beijar o pescoço de Draco.

Continua...

**N/A: **Taí... Eu não sei se vocês gostam de filmes tanto quanto eu, mas o Harry gosta... E ficou muito feliz de poder conhecer seus fãs pessoalmente, rsrsrs. Gente, se vocês estão gostando, então, eu imploro, deixem reviews... Se vocês soubessem a alegria que me dá quando eu leio um review... Vou fazer uma campanha. "Seja Solidário com os Escritores Mandando Reviews", o que vocês acham? Por favor, deixem só um review quando terminarem de ler. Isto encherá o meu ego. Beijos.

**aniannka: **Muito complexo o seu review, adorei. Muita informação, muitos comentários... Legal. Sim, o Draco foi bem impaciente. Mas ele é pai, e pai perdoa, não é? A Edwiges não seria tão forte a ponto de carregar os dois, mas deu pra ver que foi bem melhor que a Edwiges, não é? Pelo menos eu acho... Bom, o caso da fic continuar em tempo real, acho que sim, msa tô pensando em terminar ela logo, pra não ficar tão grande. Quem sabe "Ironia do Destino II"? Pode rolar... Eu atualizo todas as quintas de madrugada, sexta, sábado e domingo, mas você tem que mandar muitos reviews legais como este pra que eu continue neste ritmo. Beijos

**Aline Potter: **Ah, que isso... Eu adoro reviews longos, e, que chique você, hein? Lap Top? Muito legal... Ele foi um pouquinho bravo, mas o Dylan o fez ficar sem o Harry, não é? E ainda chamou o Harry de burro. Tadinho... Pode mandar a fic betada quando puder, eu espero... Beijos e continue sempre a mandar review, hein?

**Mil Black: **É, você realmente está meio desatualizada. Nunca ouviu falar que os opostos se atraem? Rsrsrs...

**Belial Malfoy: **Obrigada! Bem, pense no Harry e em um par para ele, agora pense no Draco e num par pra ele também... são perfeitos, e obrigada por chamar a fic de fofinha (e engraçada). Eu não gosto muito dele com a Gina. Já li, mas eu prefiro com o Harry... É bom criar um personagem que as pessoas gostem, Dylan e Matt são realmente lindos. Não deixe de mandar reviews, por favor.


	16. De Volta à Terra de Hogwarts

**De Volta à Terra de Hogwarts**

Harry foi até a cama, onde ele estava sentado. Sentou se de frente a ele com uma perna em cada lado das suas. Empunhou a varinha, fechou a porta e apagou a luz num só movimento. Jogou a varinha no chão e começou a beijar o pescoço de Draco.

E disso, você gosta?

Não. Tá fraco.

Se é assim... – Harry puxou a camisa de Draco e a tirou – e agora,

melhorou?

É... mas ainda tá ruim

Harry deitou-se com Draco, chegou para cima e puxou o garoto, para

depois se deitar em cima dele. Levou a mão até o fecho de sua calça e o

abriu, depois abaixou o zíper, e depois a calça. Procurou os lábios de

Draco enquanto abaixava suas calças, e foi beijando o pescoço e o peito

ate´que se livrasse da calça do menino. Havia chegado ao membro de

Draco. Puxou a cueca com os dentes. Draco fazia de tudo para não ficar

excitado, mas tava muito difícil. Harry estava um pouco assustado e com

medo, mas queria continuar, estava se divertindo. Livrou-se da cueca de

Draco e pensou no que fazer.

Desiste, Potter?

De quê?

De tentar me excitar.

Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça.

Oh, entendo. Então deixa comigo, eu vou te ensinar como se faz.

Draco levantou-se tão rápido que Harry se assustou. Começou a beijar

freneticamente a boca do garoto, percorrendo cada minucioso

espacinho de lá. Harry estremeceu e Draco sorriu. Tirou a camisa do

garoto, deitou-o na cama e ficou por cima. Livrou-se de sua calça e tirou

a cueca com os dentes, exatamente como Harry fez.

Agora olhe e aprenda, porque eu não quero te ensinar todas às vezes.

Draco começou beijando as pernas de Harry e subiu até a coxa,

beijando e lambendo na parte de dentro. Harry fechou os olhos e

mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava muito bom e Draco era um bom

professor. Draco subiu mais um pouco e começou a beijar o membro de

Harry, até que este ficasse completamente ereto. Colocou a boca e enfiou todo o seu conteúdo nela. Harry mordeu o lábio mais forte ainda.

Levantou os braços e segurou fortemente o travesseiro. Draco fazia

cada vez movimentos mais rápidos. Fazia círculos com a língua e lambia

toda a extensão do membro de Harry, que começara a rasgar o lábio.

Harry dava pequenos gemidinhos de prazer enquanto Draco descia para seus testículos e enfiava os dois de uma só vez na boca. Lambeu abaixo dos dois testículos e Harry se arrepiou fortemente. Sorriu e voltou a colocar o membro de Draco inteiro na boca. Deu pequenas mordiscadinhas e voltou a colocá-lo inteiro na boca, indo de cima pra baixo, e denovo para cima com movimentos rápidos.

Draco, ...pára!

Agora?

Draco fez mais rápido ainda e Harry não agüentou segurar mais e

mandou tudo para a boca de Draco, que engoliu tudo de uma vez.

Elevou-se e ficou olhando para um ofegante Harry.

Agora vê se aprende, ok?

Draco... você me paga!

Ah é, Potter? Como?

Vou devolver na mesma moeda.

Ah, é? Tô morrendo de medo. Será que você é capaz?

Você vai ver se...

Antes que Harry pudesse acabar de falar Draco o beijou, e Harry

enojou-se ao sentir o diferente gosto na boca de Draco, mas depois

acabou gostando. Abaixou-se enquanto arranhava os macios peitos de

Draco. Chegou ao membro de Draco e receou um pouco. Draco pareia

não querer ajudar em nada, por isso Harry começou beijá-lo. Draco

estremecia a cada beijo, e quando Harry começou a beijar sua virilha ele

cedeu. Harry começou a enfiar uma parte de cada vez em sua boca,

para que se acostumasse, logo ele estava fazendo movimentos

repentinos e rápidos. Draco agarrou seus cabelos e Harry fez tudo mais

rápido ainda. Beijava os testículos de Draco, que colocou as mãos no

rosto e começou a urrar baixinho. Harry lambia toda a extensão do

membro de Harry, com o maior gosto que já teve na vida, até que

Draco depositou tudo que tinha dentro de si na boca de Harry, e o que

era nojento passou a ser o melhor suco do mundo. Draco o segurou

pesos braços e puxou-o para cima. Ainda ofegante, beijou Harry, e

provou de seu próprio suco. Draco estava cansado e com sono, mas

continuava a beijar apaixonadamente o garoto de seus sonhos.

Harry...

Sim, Draco?

Em toda a minha busca por você, eu só pensava se a gente poderia um

dia se arriscar a fazer isso.

Eu também. Acho que durante a viagem eu perdi o medo, e só sentia

saudades.

Não acredito que você tinha medo de uma coisa dessas.

E eu não acredito que eu tinha medo de fazer isso com você.

É, você realmente deveria saber que não se tem medo quando está

comigo.

E você continua modesto.

Draco riu e beijou Harry, que agora estava exausto também.

Aconchegou–se no peito de Draco e fechou os olhos, disposto a dormir,

mas...

Draco.

Sim...

Promete que esta não é a última vez...

Harry, meu bem, esta é só a primeira.

O sol bateu forte no rosto de Draco. Que merda! Quem tinha aberto a

cortina? Apertou mais o pacote em seus braços, mas ele era vivo, e

Draco só percebeu por causa do suspiro que ele dera. Tentou olhar, mas

só vira uma espessa cabeleira negra toda bagunçada.

Ah, Harry... – sorriu.

Resolveu se levantar e ir tomar um banho. Deixou a banheira encher

enquanto escolhia suas roupas e escovava os dentes. Abriu uma

torneira e dela caiu sabonete líquido cor azul. Poupou-se do trabalho de

tirar as roupas dormindo pelado. Colocou a primeira perna na água.

Estava bem quente, mas não iria fazer mal. Entrou por completo e deu

um bom mergulho. A água estava realmente muito boa. Ficou mais uns

quarenta segundos debaixo d'água e depois levantou a cabeça, tomando

fôlego.

Sabia que azul é a minha cor favorita?

Draco assustou-se ao ver um pelado Harry olhando-o escorado da porta.

Olhou o garoto dos pés a cabeça. Nunca o tinha visto pelado antes.

Harry era muito reservado e o que acontecera durante a noite foi numa

escuridão total. Contemplou por um tempo àquela linda visão e depois

sorriu para o garoto.

Eu sabia. Fiz isso intencionalmente.

E porque?

Porque eu sabia que você viria.

E desde quando o senhor prevê o futuro, Malfoy?

Desde que eu conheci você.

Ah, é? Então se livra dessa!

Harry correu até a imensa banheira e mergulhou nela, puxando os pés

de Draco e o segurando lá em baixo. Draco tentava agarrar Harry pelo

pescoço enquanto este segurava suas mãos. Brincaram assim por um

longo tempo, descansaram, beijaram dentro d'água, fizeram ate

teatrinho. Uma hora e meia depois eles saíram de lá e se arrumaram.

Desceram para a cozinha e encontraram uma Hermione rodeada de

crianças.

Harry! Draco! Por favor, me ajudem!

Papai! Papai, convença a Mione a não ir!

Matt, nós temos que ir... Achei que seria homem para entender.

Matt fechou a cara de um jeito que parecia estar fazendo um corte na

sua testa.

Eu sou forte como um gigante e homem como um dragão, papai Harry!

Eu sei. E é por isso que você deve cuidar de seu irmão e de seus primos, e nos deixar ir embora.

Tá bem, papai. Eu serei forte. Não vou nem chorar. Vocês ficam pro

café da manhã?

Claro, se você pede... – Draco pegou a mão que Matt oferecia e Harry

pegou a outra. Matt sentou os dois na mesa e sentou-se do outro lado,

ao lado de Henry. Derick ficou no colo de Hermione e Dylan ficou no colo

de Harry.

Papai, o papai Draco tomou banho hoje? – cochichou olhando para

Draco.

Sim, mas ele não escovou os dentes, melhor você nem chegar perto...

É um horror!

Todos conversaram muito durante o café. Draco e Harry Futuro também

entraram na conversa ao descer. Conversaram por longas e longas

horas e as crianças entenderam porque eles tinham que ir. As dez e

cinqüenta resolveram partir.

Dylan, você acha que consegue abrir o portal? – perguntou Harry ao

chegar com a mala.

Sim papai. Eu sei todos os feitiços e maldições, menos as

imperdoáveis...

Ótimo, então nós já vamos...

Harry, Draco e Hermione se despediram de todos, mas Draco não se

despediu de Dylan, que abriu o portal e ficou quieto num canto,

quietinho. Draco ficou parado no meio do hall. Não podia se mover.

Draco, vem logo! – disse Harry

Espere, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa...

Ele se virou para trás e foi até o canto em que Dylan estava.

Hei, porque essa carinha?

Ah, você não gosta de mim!

Não, Dylan... eu não gosto de você. Você fez uma coisa muito feia...

Dylan ameaçou chorar, mas Draco o interrompeu.

Eu não gosto de você. Eu te amo, Dylan. Você é meu filho e eu tenho

orgulho disso.

Você tem orgulho... de mim?

Sim, Dylan. Você me provou que merece ser um Malfoy. Você é

realmente um Potter.

Dylan abraçou Draco fortemente. Estava chorando, mas estava feliz.

Não queria soltar mais seu pai. Henry começou a chorar escorado no

ombro de Matt, que deu leves tapinhas em suas costas. Harry e

Hermione sorriram para si mesmos e pegaram suas malas quando os

dois se soltaram.

Tchau papai... Sejam felizes... você também, Mione.

Nós amamos vocês...

Nunca me esqueça, papai...

E foi a última coisa que ouviram. Estavam caindo, mas de onde? Harry

bateu fortemente no chão e Hermione caiu em cima dele. Draco caiu de

costas, e isso lhe doeu o dia todo. Estavam na sala onde a poção foi

feita. Estava totalmente vazia.

Que dia será hoje?

Não faço idéia, Harry, mas vamos ter que sair e seja o que Deus

quiser. – disse Hermione.

O corredor também estava vazio. Estranho. Olharam pela janela. Estava

nevando. Ainda era inverno. Tinham algumas pessoas andando lá fora.

Resolveram ir para suas casas. Draco ia para a Sonserina, que trocava

de senha mensalmente. Harry e Hermione não sabiam a senha da

semana, então resolveram deixar suas malas em frente ao retrato da

mulher gorda, que roncava de boca aberta e babava todo o vestido.

Draco os encontrou na beira da torre da Grifinória.

De volta ao lar...

É, eu estava com saudade. – disse Draco envolvendo Harry em seus

braços.

Presumo que hoje seja sábado.

Porque, Mione? – perguntou Harry.

Ora, devem estar todos para Hogsmeade. Lembra que tinha um

passeio no dia 16 de fevereiro?

Tem razão, mas, e as horas?

Na Sonserina tá marcando seis e quinze.

Nossa, como o tempo passou rápido...

Literalmente, né, Mione? – riu-se Harry.

Voltaram a olhar para a janela. Haviam carruagens chegando.

Resolveram todos esperar no topo da torre da Grifinória. Os primeiros a

subir foram Neville, Simas e Jenny Wooly, uma garota do quinto ano.

Simas estava com um de seus braços passados pelo pescoço de Jenny,

a outra mão segurava várias sacolas. Neville jogava um joguinho

parecido com um mini-game trouxa. Assustaram-se quando viram as

pessoas que os esperavam.

Harry... Mione? – Neville parecia não acreditar, mas assim que tocou

em Harry, o puxou para um forte abraço. Jenny, que era muito amiga

de Hermione pulou em seu pescoço e não soltou mais. Simas ajudou

Neville a tentar sufocar Harry, pulando em círculos. As sacolas e seus

conteúdos, esparramados. Draco sorriu, encostado no corrimão na

varanda da Grifinória.

Caramba, o que... Você-Sabe-Quem fez com vocês?

Nada, Jenny... Ele não nos seqüestrou.

Então onde vocês estavam, Mione? Todos procuraram vocês... –

perguntou Neville.

estávamos num futuro não distante, Neville. – disse Harry passando

um dos braços pelo pescoço de Draco.

Neville estremeceu e Simas fechou o punho. Jenny se assustou, mas

não disse nada.

T-tá fazendo o que, Harry? –gaguejou Neville.

O que ele tá fazendo aqui, Harry?

Quer ajuda pra bater nele, Harry?

Mas que violentos, os seus amigos, Harry...

Não precisa disso, Simas.

E porque ele tá te chamando de Harry, Harry?

Este é o meu nome, Neville. – ele riu.

Harry, porque você o abraçou?

Porque Draco e eu estamos namorando, Jenny.

Jenny gritou, Neville deixou o brinquedinho cair e Simas cambaleou,

cambaleou e desmaiou.

A reação de toda a Grifinória não poderia ser diferente.

Mas o Draco, Harry?

Harry, ele é um garoto!

Que desperdício, por Merlin!

Ah, mas que nojo!

Ah, eu não ligo que seja homem, mas o Malfoy, Harry, por favor!

Você perdeu o juízo, Harry? Aquele doido?

Não o chame de doido, Dino! Ele pode não ter sido muito legal no

passado, mas agora eu estou namorando com ele, e exijo o respeito que

vocês sempre tiveram por mim, agora por ele também!

Eu não me importo que Harry seja gay, ele sempre foi legal comigo

independente do sexo.

Obrigado, Colin...

Colin deu um sorriso tão amistoso a Harry que este ficou com medo.

Na verdade... eu também sou... gay, Harry.

Você, Neville?

Cale a boca, Neville! – disse Dino nervoso

É, eu namorava com o... Dino.

EU MANDEI CALAR A BOCA!

Harry, Harry!

Harry, que estava jantando no salão principal olhou para a garota que

corria desesperada até ele.

Que foi, Mione?

Eu o procurei, ele não foi a Hogsmeade! Ele não está em Hogwarts!

Mas quem?

O Rony!

O que?

Hermione, você já procurou nas estufas?

Já, Neville, ele não está lá...

E na torre leste?

Também não.

E nas masmorras?

Rony não passou por lá.

Na cozinha?

De jeito nenhum.

E nos dormitórios?

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas se lembrou que só esteve na sala

comunal. Rony poderia estar no dormitório, era sua última chance. Saiu

correndo e Harry resolveu ir atrás da garota. Subiram voando todos os

lances de escada e logo chegaram a torre da Grifinória.

Coragem! – disse Hermione.

Entraram pela sala comunal e esta estava deserta. Subiram direto os

seis andares e entraram no dormitório masculino. Parecia vazio.

Ninguém estava lá e nenhum movimento era visto pelos dois.

Ah, Harry ele também não está aqui! –Hermione chorava

incontrolavelmente – o que eu faço agora? Eu e minhas malditas idéias!

Harry abraçou Hermione, sem perceber que do lado de uma cama

alguém se levantara.

Mione?

Os soluços pararam e Hermione olhou para a esquerda. Rony estava

todo despenteado, com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto manchado de

lágrimas.

R-Rony?

Rony sorriu e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Correu até a namorada

que o abraçou fortemente. Ele chorava, e ela mais ainda, Rony estava

magro e febril. Hermione acariciava seus cabelos e seu pescoço.

Oh, Mione! Onde você estava? Eu fiquei desesperado, não dormia, nem

comia, só pensava em você!

Rony... Eu estou aqui, de volta para você.

O garoto procurou os lábios de Hermione, que o beijou calma e

apaixonadamente. Ficaram assim por um tempo e Rony voltou a abraça-

la. Harry já ia saindo, quando...

Harry?

Ah, oi Rony.

Cara, onde vocês estiveram? Nem Você-Sabe-Quem sabia de vocês.

É uma longa história, Rony... Conto depois.

Podemos contar enquanto o Rony janta, Harry...

Harry sorriu, e passou o braço pelos ombros de Rony para descerem.

Continua...

**N/A: **Primeiramente, me desculpem por não ter postado antes. Neste sábado eu tive que ir a um baile de formatura e na sexta eu tava cansada pra caramba. Pois é... demorei mas postei, né? A quem não gosta de crossover, me desculpem, mas nem por isso deixem de ler a fic, ok? Eu me esforço para manter a fic boa, e posso jurar que no futuro tudo vai esquentar muito. Beijos a todos que lêm.

**aniannka: **Bem, eu além de ter gostado precisei fazer isso. O que mais poderia tê-los salvado? Não tem mais jeito... Que bom que você gostou... Ah, eu não me lembrava desta parte da fome, mas realmente, o Draco não tem jeito... hehehe... Eu li ela agora e realmente foi sem noção... O que você achou do progresso do Harry? Eu vou sim, talvez fazer uma continuação, mas não agora. Vamos primeiro fazer uma outra diferente para deixar com mais suspense, e não fique triste que eu não vou deixar de postar, ok?

**Aline Potter:** Ah, achei que você não iria deixar review. Eu olhei mais cedo e não tinha nada seu... A Tempestade apenas causou uma tempestade, como o lugar já era congelante, resultou numa avalanche. Oh, o papai é empresário... Que chique... Quem dera eu ter um pai assim... Espero que da próxima vez esteja com inspiração, porque senão eu vou tomar medidas drásticas... rs. Beijos, e não deixe de deixar reviews.


	17. De Olhos Bem Abertos

De Olhos Bem Abertos

Vários casais gays se assumiram até o final da tarde. Dumbledore disse que no domingo haveria uma festa por conta de Harry, Hermione e Draco, para comemorar a volta deles. Os professores não podiam interferir em nada, a não ser que rolasse sexo explícito na escola.

Neville e Dino começaram a namorar, e se Harry e Draco eram atrapalhados, estes dois eram mais ainda. Lilá namorava uma garota do quinto ano, Goyle namorava Kinckle, que era do quinto ano da Grifinória e até Gina ficou com uma garota. Homossexualismo era a última moda em Hogwarts e todos namoravam, ou beijavam pessoas do mesmo sexo. Rony também teve um desmaio ao saber o motivo de tudo isso e não confiava muito em Draco, que só ficava grudado em Harry. À tarde, estavam os dois deitados na neve, com a cabeça escorada numa árvore, namorando um pouco.

Como é que eu vou ser irmão de um cara que nem gosta de mim?

Ah,Draco, relaxa. O Rony só é um pouco desconfiado, mas ele se

acostuma com você, você vai ver.

Bem, se é assim, é melhor falarmos de coisas melhores, como por

exemplo, tem uma semana que estamos e é amanhã a festa.

É mesmo, eu já havia me esquecido...

É, mas nem pense em me soltar, ok? Não quero você dançando com

ninguém.

Pode ficar tranqüilo... Eu vou ficar só com você.

Outro assunto mais importante, quando é que a gente vai repetir

aquilo?

A qualquer momento, num tal quarto individual da Sonserina.

Você entraria na Sonserina pra fazer isso?

E porque não?

Porque você simplesmente seria espancado...

Eu corro este risco – disse Harry sorrindo e beijando Draco. A noite foi

caindo e ali eles ficaram, até a hora do jantar. Harry conversava com

muitas pessoas na mesa da Grifinória, enquanto Draco apenas olhava

para ele, deixando um tal Pansy falando sozinha e morrendo de raiva,

ciúme e inveja. Harry terminou o jantar e se dirigiu para o saguão de

entrada. Iria esperar Draco lá para ficarem mais lá fora. Andava de um

lado para outro, até ser surpreendido por uma voz muito infantil.

Oi, Harry!

Colin? Que susto, o que faz aqui?

Ah, eu estava andando e te vi aqui... _sozinho_.

É, eu estou esperando o Draco...

Ah, interessante. Sabe, Harry? Não pude deixar de reparar como esta

viagem mudou você...

Ah, todos estão dizendo isso.

Mas eu acho que mudou pra melhor...

Acha, é?

Harry estava ficando com medo, Colin andava em volta dele,

observando cada curva de seu corpo. Merda, mas que vergonha!

Acho... Só acho que exista um ponto ruim... –disse parando na frente

do menino.

Que ponto?

Malfoy. Você tem certeza que ele é a pessoa certa para você?

Claro, Colin! Aonde quer chegar?

Aqui!

Colin avançou para Harry e o beijou, deixando o garoto sem fôlego e

sem ação. Quando percebeu já estava beijando o garoto. Não o evitou,

talvez pelo fato de pensar que era Draco. Aquela cabeleira loira

enganava muito bem. Queria enroscar seus braços no pescoço do garoto

que segurava sua cintura, mas não conseguiu por algum motivo. Andou

um pouco mais para frente e seus corpos se encostaram totalmente.

Harry podia sentir o membro ereto de Colin. O garoto sabia como beijar.

Harry aprofundou um pouco mais o beijo e Colin passou a mão pela

bunda do garoto, apertando-a contra si. Harry suspirou...

Já falei pra me largar, Parkinson! Que coisa! Você... **MAS O QUE È **

**ISSO AQUI?**

Harry reconheceu a voz de Draco e empurrou Colin. O garoto caiu no

chão sorrindo. Harry parecia confuso e desesperado. Draco foi andando

a passos fortes e rápidos até Colin, abaixou-se na frente dele e o socou.

O garoto caiu com a cabeça batendo ao chão. Draco sentou em cima

dele e continuou batendo.

SEU IDIOTA! SANGUE-RUIM DE UMA FIGA! NUNCA MAIS TOQUE

NO HARRY!

Harry olhava para a cena como quem não entendia mais nada. Estava

desesperado. Olhou para Pansy. Esta sorria maliciosamente para ele.

Olhou Draco fazendo aquilo, ele socava todo o rosto de Colin e seu

estômago. Depois de uns cinco minutos parou. O rosto do menino

estava coberto de sangue. Saia sangue do olho, da boca e do nariz.

Draco se levantou e para finalizar deu um chute na boca do estômago

de Colin, tentou dar outro, mas atingiu o lugar errado e Colin gritou de

dor. Draco segurou fortemente o braço de Harry e o levou para fora.

**O QUE FOI AQUILO?**

Draco, eu não sei... Num segundo ele estava me beijando, eu fiquei

confuso...

NÃO ME ENROLE!

Pode parecer estranho, mas eu achei que era você!

Você gostou, não foi, Harry? **VOCÊ GOSTOU!**

NÃO! Draco, eu não gostei! Eu gosto mesmo é de você!

Draco chorava de raiva e andava de um lado para o outro. Harry

chorava também, mas tentava alcançar Draco com a mão.

A gente devia ter ficado lá... **AH, COMO EU SOU IDIOTA!**

Draco...

Cale a boca, Harry... Cale, A MERDA **DA BOCA!**

Harry chorou mais ainda. Draco estava quase roxo.

Eu devia ter estuporado aquele sangue-ruim!

Draco...

**JÁ DISSE PRA CALAR A BOCA! **Vem, vem agora!

Draco pegou Harry pelo braço novamente e o puxou para dentro do

castelo. Não havia ninguém no saguão de entrada, apenas uma mancha

de sangue. Passaram direto para as masmorras.

Sangue de Coelho!

A porta se abriu e Harry reconheceu o lugar onde estivera no segundo

ano. Tudo estava vazio. Eles foram direto a um quarto cor verde escuro,

com carpete preto que tinha uma enorme cama de casal. Draco jogou

Harry na espaçosa cama e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Podemos con...

**EU JÁ MANDEI CALAR A BOCA! –**Draco foi impaciente até Harry e

mirou um soco bem nos óculos do garoto. A lente quebrou e entrou para

o olho direito de Harry, que gritou de dor.

Harry... HARRY! Ah, por Merlin! O que eu fiz? – Draco estava

desesperado. Queria segurar Harry mas este não deixava. Não sabia o

que fazer. Ficou sem ação, até empunhar a varinha e lançar um feitiço

nele. O garoto se acalmou.

Certo, Harry... Agora me deixa tirar isso daí. Não vai doer, esse feitiço

não deixa sentir dor... É só se virar para mim.

A mão de Draco também sangrava, mas ele parecia nem sentir em si

mesmo. Harry deitou-se de barriga para cima e relaxou os olhos. Draco

puxou os dois cacos de vidro que tinham no olho do menino e foi

preparar uma poção. Harry não dizia nada. Estava com vontade de

chorar, mas preferiu não piorar a situação. Draco tremia um pouco, mas

conseguiu que a poção se tornasse verde.

Harry, eu vou pingar isso em cima do seu olho pra poder fechar as

feridas, depois eu pingo este colírio, ok?

Harry não disse nada. Estava com medo. Draco sentou-se em cima dele

e jogou a poção em cima do olho do menino. Começou a borbulhar um

pouco e parou de sangrar.

Harry, benzinho... Abre o olho pra mim, por favor...

Harry abriu os olhos. Não enxergava nada a direita. Ficou nervoso com

isso. Draco pingou algumas gotas do colírio em Harry e fez com que

este piscasse. Quando Harry abriu os olhos novamente, enxergava

normalmente. Draco conjurou um pano molhado e limpou os olhos de

Harry. Draco anulou o feitiço e Harry começou a sentir o olho direito

arder. Deitou-se direito e começou a chorar.

Harry, por favor, me desculpe...

A culpa é toda minha... Harry Futuro disse para não chegar perto de

Colin, mas eu deixei... Agora você não vai me perdoar nunca.

Não, Harry... É você que tem que me perdoar... Olha o que eu fiz com

você... Olhe seus óculos...

Draco pegou os óculos de Harry e os concertou, devolvendo ao garoto.

Por favor, Harry... Não fica triste comigo... Eu fiquei com muito ciúme

de você quando vi ele te beijar. Eu queria matar ele, não você! Por

favor, diz que me perdoa.

Harry virou-se para Draco e sorriu para ele.

É sério, Draco?

Claro que é... sem você eu não existo... você é a minha razão, te ver é

uma necessidade e eu nunca... nunca poderia respirar sem você ao meu

lado.

Harry sorriu e Draco se deitou ao lado dele. Harry agarrou seu pescoço

como não pode fazer com Colin e o beijou. Ficaram se beijando horas e

horas, até se esquecerem e dormir ali mesmo, vestidos como estavam.

Draco e Harry chegaram de mãos dadas no salão principal na hora do

café. Colin olhou diretamente para Harry com a cara toda roxa e

inchada. Draco percebeu seus olhos e se postou na frente de Harry,

olhando fuziladoramente para o garoto.

Vá comer, Harry... Será bom pra você – disse ele virando para trás e

sorrindo.

Eu vou, mas onde te encontro?

Pode ser na cozinha, vamos fazer m pique nique...

Tá bem... – Harry sorriu e beijou Draco. Não podiam negar, estavam

um pouco mais tímidos. Quando Harry soltou Draco e ia andando para a

mesa da Grifinória, mas o garoto segurou seu braço. Harry estremeceu.

Desta vez ele o tocava levemente e muito carinhosamente. Harry olhou

para aqueles olhos tristes e frios que o olhavam tão profundamente.

Desculpe Harry... Eu realmente fui um canalha com você.

Harry sorriu e fez um carinho no rosto do outro, voltando a andar para a

mesa da Grifinória. Colin estava ao lado de Simas. Harry preferiu se

assentar no mesmo lado que ele, para evitar olhares. Sentou-se de

frente a Hermione e Rony. Do seu lado direito estava Neville, depois

Dino, Jenny, Simas e Colin. Olhou para Draco quando se sentou. Ele

ainda estava parado onde Harry o deixou virado para a mesa da

Sonserina, mas olhando com a cabeça inclinada para Harry, que lhe

mandou um beijo com a mão. Harry ainda tinha as mãos enfaixadas, e

isso preocupou Draco, que fechou os olhos e suspirou. Colin estava

inclinado em cima da mesa olhando a cena e deu um pequeno soco na

mesa quando viu. Harry também tinha um corte na testa (outro), que

tinha algumas faixinhas brancas, parecendo fita, como pontos. Harry se

virou para os amigos e Draco foi para sua mesa.

Harry, você sabe o que aconteceu? Ontem à noite o Colin chegou com

a cara muito mais roxa do que essa na Grifinória e disse que era tudo

culpa do Malfoy.

Quando Rony falou Colin e fez um movimento com a cabeça, Harry

olhou para o garoto. Levantou as sobrancelhas quando viu o estado do

moleque. _Bem feito, devia saber com quem estava se metendo. _Harry

deu de ombros e começou a se servir.

Eu tô te falando, Harry... O Draco é perigoso... Ele não ama você...

Cale a boca, Rony! Você não sabe de nada.

Harry, o Rony só tá querendo saber o que o Draco fez. Eu sei que ele

não fez isso à toa, mas você pode falar pra gente, educadamente, o que

ele fez?

Colin me beijou e Draco viu.

O QUE?

Ah... o Colin sempre foi doido com você, você sabe disso... Com toda

essa revolução ele com certeza iria fazer isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Devia estar preparado...

É, Mione. O Draco enlouqueceu na hora. Não conseguia parar de bater

no menino. Aí, eu fui dormir com ele.

Ah, mas se ele fizesse isso com a Mione eu o mataria.

Pelo jeito você pensa do mesmo jeito que o Draco.

É, isso é mal.

Harry riu e continuou a comer. Estava morto de fome. Estava um pouco

magoado com Draco. Não pelo fato dele ter agredido Harry, não pelo

fato dele ter agredido Colin, mas pelo fato de Draco tê-lo perdoado do

jeito que perdoou. Harry acha que estava errado, e que Draco devia

estar triste com ele. Era estranho. Harry devia estar contente. Mas o

que ele não sabia era que numa outra mesa, o loiro que ele amava enfrentava o mesmo dilema. Estava chateado com Harry por ele não ter o culpado de ter batido nele. Uma palavra: arrependimento. Ambos sofriam do mesmo mal e não sabiam. Harry não queria entristecer Draco, e Draco não queria entristecer Harry. Como este assunto é muito complexo, melhor voltar a vida dos dois.

Harry esperava Draco escorado ao quadro das frutas. Estava dez

minutos atrasados, mas por um bom motivo, e Harry não gostava de

esperar. Quando Draco chegou ele correu para seus braços.

Onde esteve?

Resolvendo um problema, mas eu vim aqui... só pra ficar com você...

Vamos fazer o pick nick?

Não estou com fome, e você?

Também não. Vamos ficar num lugar escuro e escondido então?

Aqui seria este lugar?

É, pode ser.

Draco se assentou em um dos cantos das paredes e puxou Harry para

se assentar em seu colo. Harry entrelaçou sua mão na de Draco e se

encostou a seu peito.

Harry, se algum dia me perdoar de verdade, saiba que eu te amo...

Eu não tenho nada pra te perdoar, você que tem que me perdoar pelo

que eu fiz...

Harry, mesmo que você tenha gostado a culpa foi daquele sangue-

ruim. Eu não devia ter te batido.

Então se me bateu também foi por culpa dele.

Então vamos esquecer isso. Foi tudo por causa do sangue-ruim.

Mas não é por culpa dele você ser tão bonito.

Nem você ser tão meigo.

Nem você ser tão lisonjeiro.

Nem você ser tão carinhoso.

Nem eu te amar tanto.

Harry sorriu e levantou sua cabeça para beijar Draco. Sem saber que

estavam sendo observados por um pequeno loiro debaixo de uma capa

da invisibilidade.

Não, Hermione! Isso pode cair!

Ah, Rony, por favor. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Harry, Draco, Hermione e Rony arrumavam o salão principal para a

festa. Estava quase acabando, faltavam só mais alguns feitiços para

caírem confetes. O salão estava muito bonito. Tinha um grande globo

que girava e brilhava ao som da música, misturada entre bruxa e

trouxa. Tudo corria perfeitamente bem, e a festa começaria em uma

hora. Tudo terminado, eles foram se arrumar e trancaram o salão. Harry

vestiu uma calça cargo preta, uma camisa pólo bege e uma jaqueta de

algodão preta. Rony estava vestido igual a Harry, tirando a jaqueta e as

cores. Hermione estava com uma calça jeans de boca larga e uma

camiseta azul claro. Draco estava de calça de moletom verde escuro,

uma camisa pólo preta e uma jaqueta jeans. Harry desceu a escadaria

de mármore em direção ao salão principal. Estava sozinho e faltavam

dez minutos ainda, mas queria chegar cedo. Não havia ninguém na

porta do salão. Ele escorou na parede e fechou seus olhos. Estava

pensando em Draco. Sorria um pouco. Então sentiu um lábio muito

quente e macio encostar o seu. Sorriu mais e beijou aqueles bons lábios

que o pegaram de surpresa. Harry estava gostando do beijo. Draco

estava cheirando a chocolate com morango. Seria um novo perfume?

Eles se soltaram e Harry aproveitou um pouco mais de olhos fechados.

Draco...

Não, Harry. Sou eu.

Harry abriu os olhos de repente. Estava assustado. Colin fizera denovo.

Estava começando a perder a calma.

**PORQUE FEZ ISSO, COLIN? VOCÊ SABE QUE EU NÂO QUERO!  
**

Desculpe, Harry. Eu não pude e controlar...

Sei... O que quer comigo?

Colin baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

Co-Colin... O que você tem?

São meus pais, Harry... Eles... morreram.

O quê? Mas como?

Foi um comensal... Esta noite.

Eu sinto muito... – disse Harry se aproximando.

E ninguém quer me ajudar, Harry... Você é o único amigo que eu

tenho...

Mas e o Denis?

Ele estava brigado com os nossos pais. Disse que não se importava

nem um pouco ainda mais esta noite. Ele não está nem aí.

Harry se aproximou de Colin e passou as mãos em seu rosto. Colin

levantou a cabeça e olhou para Harry, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Não fica assim, eu ajudo você.

Colin agarrou Harry e o abraçou, soluçando. Harry acariciava seus

cabelos e dava leve tapinhas nas costas.

Bonito...

Harry olhou para Draco, que estava no meio da escadaria de mármore.

Colin soltou o garoto, que abaixou a cabeça denovo.

Draco, não é nada disso que você está pensando.

Não estou pensando nada, Harry.

Sua voz era forte e calma. Ele voltou a subir as escadas e parou na

frente de Harry.

E como pode saber o que estou pensando?

Draco, você não está bravo, não é?

Ora, e porque eu estaria, Harry? Eu não preciso ficar bravo. Não

adianta nada.

Ótimo. – Harry tentou beijar Draco, mas este virou a cara.

Está na hora de abrir, não é? As pessoas estão chegando.

Vários alunos chegavam para a festa, entre eles Hermione e Rony.

Draco abriu as portas e a música começou a tocar alta. Todos gritaram e

entraram para o salão. Cada grupo ocupou uma mesa, que deu certinho

para todos. Draco entrou calado sem nenhum entusiasmo. Sentou-se na

mesa do canto mais escondido, e a sua frente apareceu um copo de

vinho de uva e pêssego, estes eram bem piores do que os comuns.

Mais forte. Você fica bêbado rapidinho. Harry sentou-se à mesa com

ele e olhou em seus olhos.

O que foi, Draco?

Nada, Harry.

Você está chocado com o que viu, não foi?

Não posso negar, não é?

Draco a gente não se beijou, eu juro! Eu só o abracei porque ele

perdeu os pais!

E uma galinha botou ovo por medo, não é? Eu conheço esse tipo de

gente, Harry!

Mas parece que não conhece a mim. Diga-me, eu já lhe dei algum

motivo para desconfiar de mim?

Você não teve tempo.

Draco, você está me ofendendo!

Diga-me, Harry. Vocês realmente não se beijaram?

A música soava tão alta que eles gritavam escorados na mesa. Harry

olhou para os lados, brincou com as mãos mas não disse nada.

Eu sabia.

Draco, ele me beijou! Eu estava de óculos fechados, pensei que era

você! Entenda-me!

Claro, Harry. Se eu for beijar a Mione agora ela vai pensar que é o

Rony.

Não foi minha culpa! Meus olhos...

**VOCÊ DEVIA TER ABERTO OS OLHOS! PORQUE VOCÊ FAZ ISSO, **

**HARRY, PORQUE?** Eu achei que você me amava, mas estava enganado.

Draco virou todo o conteúdo do copo na boca e se levantou. Tudo rodou

de uma só vez. Ele cambaleou e sentou denovo.

Você está bem, Draco?

Draco se levantou novamente e foi para um grupo de alunos tão

bêbados quanto ele.

EU TÔ DOIDÃO, HEIN!

Harry acompanhou Draco com os olhos. As luzes dificultavam esta

missão, então ele se levantou. Draco foi caindo em cima dos garotos

totalmente tonto, rindo como um abestalhado. Harry se preocupou, mas

resolveu deixá-lo sozinho por um tempo, afinal, ele estava certo.

**N/A: **Ah, mas que capítulo triste! Eu fiquei com raiva do Draco por ele

ter batido no Harry, e fiquei com raiva do Harry por ele ter beijado o

Colin e gostado. Ah... espero que estejam gostando tanto quanto eu. Acreditem, esta situação será boa pra fic... vai ajudar bastante no namorinho dos dois. Mas é melhor parar de dar dicas sem nexo e partir à parte interessante: reviews. Muito obrigada por estarem deixando, mas eu quero mais! Por favor, mandem mais... Eu ficaria muito feliz. A quem não manda por preguiça também está bom, pelo menos tá lendo, né? Obrigada por estarem lendo, meus anjos e beijos a todos.

**gmvalentin: **Cara, mas isso é bem lisonjeiro para mim... Sabe, eu te admiro. Poucas pessoas tem essa sua franquesa (eu não sou uma destas) e que bom que voce gostou da minha fic... Espero que continue gostando e lendo e pode deixar que você será adicionado no meu MSN. Beijos!

**Aline Potter: **Oh, que surpresa te ver aqui! É, eu sabia que você iria gostar das cenas. Eu não sou boa de escrever esse tipo de coisa, mas saiu, né? Desculpe a demora de não ter postado, mas eu consegui, não é? Nunca deixe de deixar reviews, ok? Você faz parte da fic... Ah, e a strip tá marcada pro capítulo 18. Beijos.

**annianka: **Vai ficar esperando, sua curiosa. Eu não dou mais nem uma dica! Embora você mereça, né? Mas ainda não é a hora... Acho que este capítulo te deixou bem mais curiosa, né? Mas você vai amar o próximo. Bem tenho que ir... Estou com sono. Mas não deixe de postar reviews pois você também é uma peça importante na Ironia... Beijos.

**Windy Potter: **Que bom que você gostou e gosta... Estamos aí pra isso. Beijos.

**Rei Owan: **Vossa Majestade! Que bom que você e sua amiga estão gostando! Adorei este review... Ah, minha fic é original... Brigada! Bem, já fiz o capítulo com o Draco ciumento, como pode ver... Mas ainda não é o bastante. Você vai ver de que o Draco é capaz no vigézimo capítulo. Esperem, vocês vão gostar... Vou ficar por aqui. Tô meio cansada... Mas fiquem com meus sinceros beijos e não deixem de postar reviews.


	18. Por Favor, Eu Não Quero!

**Por Favor, Eu Não Quero**

Harry olhava com raiva para Draco. Merda, não foi culpa dele. Colin era o responsável! E pobre Colin, não é fácil perder os pais. Ainda mais dois de uma vez. Draco estava tão feliz. Seus amigos o faziam rir e se divertir, ele brincava e dançava. Sentiu alguém passar a mão em sua bunda e gritou _"ISSO AQUI TEM DONO, VIU?", mesmo _sem saber se a pessoa tinha ouvido. Draco pulava como um macaco e caía como chuva. Harry tentava chegar perto dele mas o garoto apenas pulava nos braços dos amigos. Por fim, Harry cansou de segui-lo e se assentou, emburrado.

Que foi, Harry? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

Draco. Teve uma crise de ciúmes e bebeu demais.

E esta crise foi inútil?

Harry olhou para Hermione com um semblante nervoso, desviou o olhar

e pôde agüentar mais.

Colin denovo. Ele perdeu os pais esta noite. Está triste e sozinho. Denis

não gostava dos pais. Ele me beijou antes que o Draco visse a gente se

abraçando.

Mas você, hein, Harry... parece que tá gostando do que o Colin tá

fazendo...

Não começa você também, Mione. Estou cheio do Draco tendo essas

crises inúteis se ele não confia em mim o problema é dele!

Olha Harry, o Colin deve...

já chega. Eu não quero ouvir falar mais do Colin, está bem? Pode

esquecer?

Eu trouxe cerveja amanteigada! – disse Rony chegando com três

cervejas e sentando-se de frente a Hermione.

Harry bebeu a sua devagar. O salão tinha sido aumentado e estava

literalmente lotado. Tinha gente em tudo quanto era lugar. Harry olhou

por todo o salão. Draco tinha sumido. Não daria pra encontrar ninguém

ali.

Harry, porque não dança? – perguntou Hermione terminando a

cerveja.

Não, vou ficar e beber mais um pouco...

Rony e Hermione foram dançar e deixaram Harry sozinho, bebendo. O

garoto tomou mais sete copos de cerveja e quando estava com o rosto

corado resolveu parar, ou ficaria tão bêbado quanto Draco, e ele não

queria ficar como Draco! Aquele cabeça oca estava sendo irracional,

burro e egoísta.

Legal, eu gosto dessa música, ouvi nas férias. Acho que vou dançar um

pouco...

Alô... Alô... I po telchi, dragostea din tei. Tessun... sespun...

Todo o salão dançava pulando no mesmo ritmo, e Harry começou a rir

por isso. Tinham uma ou duas garotas tentando seduzi-lo.

Ah, Harry... Pare de rir... é sério. Eu gosto de você...

Me larga! Eu quero dançar. Olha lá o grupo cantando, aproveitem... é

só hoje.

Por favor, Harry...

Ah, me solta e me deixa dançar!

A festa corria bem e Harry nem ouvira mais falar de Draco. O garoto

desaparecera completamente. Teria ele voltado para a Sonserina? Que

pena... Tava perdendo um festão... Harry continuava a dançar as

músicas seqüenciadas que nunca paravam.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes...

I've   
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

Festão, hein, Harry?

Denis? Ah, sim...

Fizeram ela muito bem.

Ah, obrigado... Sinto muito pelos seus pais.

O que tem meus pais?

Então é verdade... – Harry sussurrou.

O quê? Acho que você bebeu um pouco demais, hein Harry?

Harry olhou para o garoto que fez ara de desentendido e foi embora.

Harry ignorou e voltou a pular. Sua garganta doía de tanto que ele

cantava e gritava. Harry não estava prestando atenção em nada, mas

quando um garoto de cabelos platinados passou a sua frente, ele o

seguiu com os olhos. Draco estava indo em direção ao palco, enquanto

a música mudava de Numb para Satisfaction. Harry não gostava

daquela música, achava indecente. Draco estava indo com os amigos,

mas estes o empurraram para o palco ao chegarem lá. Harry reparou

que ele tinha tirado a jaqueta, mas pra quê?

**EU TÔ DOIDÃO, HEIN? – **Draco não parava de repetir isso.

Começou a dançar de uma forma muito inadequada. Em outras

palavras, indecente e exibicionista. Cada vez Harry gostava menos de

sua dança. Draco fazia posições inapropriadas para os homens e muito

vergonhosas para as mulheres. Ele colocou as mãos na camisa e

começou a levantar devagar. As garotas gritaram loucas e Harry ficou

simplesmente abismado.

Não, Draco... meu Draco, não faça isso... por favor... por favor... por

fa...

Mas ele fez. Tirou a camisa e começou a rodar no ar, fazendo mais

gestos que Harry não gostou nem um pouco. Jogou a camisa bem na

cara de Lilá Brown, que lançou um olhar vitorioso a Harry.

Sua vaca, piranha, puta destrambelhada e galinha desdentada. Que

morra seca, que teu olho caia, que teu peito murche e que tua unha

quebre! – praguejou Harry, morrendo de ódio.

Para o azar e a raiva de Harry, Draco desabotoou a calça. Todos do

salão gritavam: TIRA, TIRA, TIRA, TIRA... mas Harry torcia que ele

pusesse. Morreu de raiva ao vê-lo mostrar a cuequinha da turma da

Mônica.

Ah, Draco, como eu te odeio... ah... ah... ah... AH... você sabe que

esta é a minha favorita, ah...

Draco descia cada vez mais a calça e cada vez mais o público gritava.

Chegou aos pés e arrancou a calça, envolvendo-a no pescoço. Ele sorria

maliciosamente para todos os lados. Harry estava com muita raiva, mas não agüentou quando Draco colocou as mãos na cueca.

**CHEGA! EU JÁ AGUENTEI DEMAIS! PÁRA DRACO! CHEGA! – **gritou

ele subindo no palco.

Harry?

O que você está fazendo, Draco? Você não é assim... Olha só a que

você está se expondo! Neste público há pessoas que te amam e que te

odeiam. Você vai dar o gosto às pessoas que te odeiam e que você

odeia o gosto de ver suas belas curvas? Não me importa que esteja com

raiva de mim, mas pense em você! Já chega, você já apareceu e todo

mundo te viu. Será que já não está bom pra você? – A música tinha

parado e quem estava em volta dos dois podia ouvir a tudo.

Está tentando estragar a minha alegria, mas não vai conseguir, Harry...

Agora eu vejo como você é... Está é com inveja de mim porque não

consegue fazer como eu. Com certeza iria dar o maior vexame se

fizesse alguma coisa aqui em cima. Mas só porque eu sou bom você não

quer deixar eu mostrar do que sou capaz.

Sabe, Draco. Eu posso fazer muitas outras coisas que deixariam seu

"showzinho" no chinelo.

Então faça, Harry... eu só quero ver. Se gostarem eu ou embora,

agora, se eu não gostar eu continuo, e além do mais, faço o que quiser

com você aqui mesmo, no palco.

Harry corou mais ainda.

Então é uma aposta?

Pode ser.

Ok, Draco... Vamos ver quem ganha. – Harry se virou para trás e pediu

a guitarra do cantor de "As Esquisitonas". Postou-se em seu lugar e

ajeitou o microfone. Fez um movimento para os caras de trás e

começaram a tocar. Era uma música suave e romântica. Muitos casais,

inclusive Rony e Hermione se levantaram para dançar agarrados.

I'm not a perfect person

There are many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

Harry cantou a música todo o tempo olhando para Draco. Todos aplaudiam Harry. Draco deu um pequeno sorriso e se dirigiu para a porta, tomando sua camisa de Lilá ao passar. Todos gritavam o nome de Harry e este sorria um pouco. Devolveu a guitarra ao verdadeiro dono e saiu do palco.

Aonde você vai, Harry?

A festa acabou pra mim, Mione.

Subiu lentamente as escadas, indo pelo caminho mais rápido. Eram

duas da manhã. Graças a Merlin não haveria aula no outro dia. Chegou

à torre da Grifinória. Tudo que mais queria era um banho, que tomou

rapidamente. Durante o banho pensou ter ouvida qualquer barulho de

dentro do armário. Devia ser um bicho papão. Terminou logo o banho e

jogou-se na cama, dormindo logo em seguida.

Sentiu uma mão em seu peito, que ia descendo até chegar ao membro

de Harry e segurá-lo com firmeza. Harry sorriu e segurou a mão que o

apalpava. Sentiu um lábio toar o seu. Beijou-o, sem deixar de receber a

deliciosa massagem no membro. Enroscou seus braços no pescoço da

pessoa e continuou a beijar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Peraí... não

eram lizissimos como o de Draco.

Ah não, Colin... denovo não.

Harry, estou aqui para lhe ajudar. Acabo de ouvir que Draco disse que

te odeia. Achei que iria querer dar o troco nele por ele ter te usado.

Mas Draco não me usou.

Ah, isso é o que você pensa...

Ele disse isso mesmo?

Porque eu mentiria pra você, Harry?

Harry pensou um pouco. Seria verdade? Olhou para Colin. Não queria

trair Draco. Draco estava com raiva dele mas mesmo assim... Colin não

parava de tocar Harry... que estava começando a se entristecer.

Não... Colin... eu não quero... por favor...

Colin desabotoou a calça de Harry e colocou a mão para dentro. Harry

estremeceu. Colin deitou-se em cima dele e começou a beijá-lo. Harry

mantinha a boca totalmente fechada. Colin lambia seus lábios e tentava

empurrar a língua para dentro da boca do garoto, que acabou cedendo e

beijou o menino também. Colin recomeçou a fazer a massagem em

Harry. O garoto não cedia de jeito nenhum. Colin colocou sua mão

debaixo do pescoço de Harry e obrigou que este se assentasse. Retirou

a camisa de Harry e começou a arranhar as costas de Harry, que gemeu

um pouco. Harry se assustou e se levantou.

Eu não quero fazer isso!

Você quer, Harry... Só não sabe disso.

Eu já falei que eu amo o Draco – ele fechou a calça.

Por pouco tempo, Harry... – Colin se levantou e beijou Harry

novamente. O garoto se assustou mas não evitou. Colin passou a mão

pelas costas de Harry e foi descendo até sua bunda. Aperto-a contra si e

os membros se juntaram. Harry levantou um pouco a perna e o contato

foi maior. Colin apertou o outro lado também.

Para com isso... Colin, eu sou só seu amigo...

Eu não quero ser só isso.

Mas eu tenho um namorado, Colin!

Eu não me importo de ser o seu amante, eu só quero ser seu.

Colin empurrou Harry para a cama e começou a tirar a própria roupa,

cantarolando alguma coisa. Harry ouviu o que ele cantarolava e

começou a tirar a própria calça.. Ficaram os dois de cueca e Harry

puxou Colin para cima de si mesmo. Começaram a se beijar com fúria.

Harry mordeu o lábio de Colin, que começou a sangrar e deu ao beijo

um gosto especial. Colin enfiou a mão para dentro da cueca de Harry e

começou a fazer novamente a massagem, pegando os dois testículos

também. Harry começou a tremer e apertou a bunda de Colin.

Draco...

Colin ficou com raiva e começou a apertar o membro de Harry, que

gritou. Colin viu o que estava fazendo e segurou o membro de Harry

começando a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo. Logo o membro de Harry estava ereto. Colin parou de beijar Harry.

Me desculpe...

Começou a descer e a colocar devagar o membro de Harry na boca.

Harry começou a gemer e segurou cada lado do colchão. Colin enfiava e

tirava. Lambia, beijava, mordia e voltava a colocar tudo na boca. Harry

segurou seus cabelos e começou a puxa-los. Parecia que o menino não

sentia dor. Colocou os dois testículos na boca e Harry gemeu. Harry

estava muito ofegante quando Colin passou para o seu membro,

pegando, por pouco, o líquido que Harry emanava. Engoliu tudo de uma

só vez. Harry estava muito assustado. Olhava para Colin totalmente

desnorteado. Colin o obrigou a virar de bruços. Harry implorava, mas no

fim acabou se virando. Colin deu uma bela lambida no meio da bunda

de Harry, que estremeceu. Foi subindo e beijou o pescoço de Harry,

encaixando o membro ereto na bunda de Harry.

Não faça isso, Colin, por favor, não faça...

EU te dei o seu prazer, Harry... Agora preciso do meu.

Ele escorregava o membro para lá e para cá.

Por favor, não faça isso, Colin.

E porque não?

Draco não faria se eu pedisse.

Colin parou. Sua raiva cresceu, e se Harry não tivesse se virado

rapidamente com certeza teria sido perfurado. Assustado, puxou Colin

para cima. O garoto colocou o membro dentro da boca de Harry, que

começou a chupá-lo com nojo. Demorou uns dois minutos para Colin

encher a boca de Harry. Colin se deitou ao lado de Harry e puxou-o,

fazendo os membros se encostarem. Harry estava de olhos fechados.

Diga que não gostou, Harry... Diga olhando nos meus olhos...

O garoto nem se moveu. Colin puxou o lençol e cobriu os dois. Harry

não demorou muito a dormir. Teve uma péssima noite, cheia de

pesadelos e suor. Colin ficou mais um tempo acordado, passando o dedo

ao redor da bunda de Harry.

**N/A: **Ah, caramba... eu não sei fazer isso! Eu realmente não sei fazer isso! Eu vou parar de escrever esta fic. Eu não sei escrever cenas indecentes e ainda insisto nisso. Eu sei que ficou horrível, mas a intenção foi boa, tá, gente? Por favor, mesmo que não tenham gostado continuem a ler e mandar reviews. Ah, que vergonha... Ah, e quem quiser ser adicionado no meu MSN é só deixar o email, ok? Beijos a todos.

**Aline Potter: **É bom ver você... e saiba que você não é nem um pouco metida tá, eu não vivo sem seus reviews mesmo! E quando a fic terminar espero que você leia a outra, ok? Beijos!

**mione03: **Que bom que você está gostando. Pode deixar que eu vou sim te colocar no meu MSN, basta você deixar o seu email, ok? Beijos...


	19. O Talentoso Creevey

**O Talentoso Creevey**

Hermione lia tranquilamente um livro na sala comunal. Estava tão entretida que nem percebeu que alguém o chamava.

**HERMIONE!**

AH, Harry! Que é?

Eu tenho que conversar com você, e é bem sério.

Hermione olhou preocupada para Harry. Todos estavam dormindo. Esdtavam sozinhos na sala. Ela largou o livro em cima da mesa e sentou-se do lado de Harry, dando a mão a ele.

Harry, você está me preocupando...

Harry olhou nos olhos da garota e começou a chorar.

EU NÃO QUERIA, MIONE, EU NÃO QUERIA, MAS TINHA UMA FORÇA MAIS FORTE QUE MINHA VONTADE QUE ME ATRAIU A ELE! EU NÃO QUERIA! ELE ME MACHUCOU E QUERIA MACHUCAR MAIS! – disse encostando-se no ombro de Hermione.

Calme, Harry... Primeiramente, de quem você está falando? – ela acariciava seus cabelos

FOI O COLIN... ELE DISSE QUE DRACO ESTAVA SÓ BRINCANDO COMIGO, E QUE NÃO ME AMAVA!

Harry, mais que ninguém você sabe que isso é mentira.

Sei... – ele escorou as mãos no joelho e olhou para o chão. – ele me obrigou a me deitar com ele.

O que? Mas como assim, obrigou?

Ah, sei lá... Existe alguma força, algo que não deixa que a gente o empurre, ou bata. Algo que nos atraia a ele. Eu não consegui fazer nada. Ele me assustou muito, Mione!

Harry voltou a chorar incontrolávelmente. Hermione o puxou para o seu ombro, abraçando-o.

Por pouco ele não... mete em mim...

Oh, Harry... Por Merlin!

Eu tenho medo dele, Mione...

Não, você não deve ter medo dele... Eu darei um jeito, e você além de se livrar desse idiota ainda vai voltar com o Draco.

Você promete?

Claro, mas você tem que me ajudar, Harry... Evite o Colin. Esconda-se todo o dia.

Eu sei onde posso me esconder.

No caminho para Hogsmeade?

Não. Na Sonserina.

Você sabe a senha de lá?

Sei, é Sangue de Coelho. Os quartos são individuais.

Perfeito, Harry... Vamos para lá agora!

NÃO! O Draco não vai gostar...

Claro que vai, ele vai me ajudar também.

**ELE VAI ME BATER! DRACO BRIGOU COMIGO UMA VEZ POR CAUSA DO MOLEQUE DO COLIN E ME BATEU!**

O Draco fez isso, Harry?

Fez, mas eu tenho certeza que foi só a raiva. Ele quebrou meus óculos com um soco, e um vidro perfurou meu olho...

Harry! Mas isso é grave! Como o seu olho melhorou tão rápido?

Ele fez uma poção. Consertou o olho com colírio.

Eu não sabia que o Colin estava tão abusado. Tenho certeza que o Draco está super arrependido.

Ele disse que nunca mais faria isso, mas do jeito que ele deixou o Colin, eu tenho medo.

Harry, o Draco ama você, não o Colin.

Talvez você tenha razão.

Precisamos contar o que você me disse ao Draco.

Harry gemeu um pouco.

Harry, ele tem que saber! Vai poder me ajudar se souber.

Mas ele vai ficar muito bravo.

Não vai. Eu vou estar lá... Pode deixar, eu cuido de você.

Harry pesnou um pouco. Não custava nada tentar. Mas e se Draco batesse em Hermione também? Não! Draco o amava e provou isso. Ele não precisava temer o amor, e embora Draco fosse ciumento não faria nada a ele.

Tá bem, vamos às masmorras.

Harry e Hermione desceram em silêncio, abraçados um ao outro. Eram dez horas e a escola estava totalmente deserta. Harry tremia e Hermione tentava consola-lo.

Sangue de Coelho! – ele disse ao chegarem no buraco da parede que levava à Sonserina. O buraco se abriu e eles entraram. Subiram os seis andares e batera na porta de Draco.

Vá embora, Parkinson! – gritou uma voz conhecida lá de dentro.

Draco, abre. Sou eu. – disse Hermione.

Draco abriu a porta. Estava apenas com uma bermuda azul. Assustou-se ao ver que Harry estava com a garota, ele olhava para o chão com os olhos totalmente vermelhos.

Ah, entrem...

Hermione e Harry entraram no enorme quarto.

Er.. Podem se assentar.

Harry não queria assentar, mas Hermione o puxou. Draco conjurou uma poltrona e se assentou em frente a eles.

Bem... algum problema?

Pelo que Harry me disse, o mesmo problema de sempre. Colin Creevey.

Draco olhou preocupado para Harry, que fitava o chão.

Por que será que eu tenho a forte sensação de que não vou gostar disso? O que a praga do Creevey fez com o Harry? Ah, mas eu vou matá-lo!

Hermione reparou a cara de ódio de Draco para Harry e defendeu-o.

A culpa não foi do harry, Draco. Não faça nada com ele.

Eu sei. Não é dele que eu estou com raiva, Mione.

Harry olhou para Draco e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Draco desfez o semblente de ódio e ficou preocupado. Ajoelhou-se na frente de Harry e passou a mão em seu rosto.

Que foi, harry? O que ele te fez? Foi tão grave assim? Me diga, eu cuidarei dele pra você.

Colin abusou de arry, Draco.

**O Quê? Ele tentou denovo?**

É, Draco, mas desta vez ele conseguiu.

Draco não parava de olhar para Harry, que continuava a chorar sem olhar para ele.

Como foi que ele fez?

Bem, Harry disse que ele tem alguma coisa que o protege. Não deixa que Harry ao menos o empurre ou o evite. Harry disse que ele quis... penetrar em Harry, e esta foi a única coisa que ele não condeguiu.

Harry explodiu em lágrimas. Seu choro se tornou forte e muito sentido.

Harry, calma, você vai ter um ataque! – Draco pediu. – Por favor, não chore. Eu não sei ver você chorar.

Harry tentou se acalmar e viu que uma lágrima caia dos olhos de Draco. Voltou a chorar denovo.

O que devemos fazer, Mione?

Bem, temos que descobrir o segredo de Colin e tentar acabar com ele. Isso será difícil, mas não impossível.

É só dizer o que tenho que fazer que eu farei.

Bem, talvez devessemos conversar com Dênis. Ele é legal, diferente do irmão. Confie em mim.

Harry finalmente parou de chorar e olhou para Draco. Outra lágrima caiu dos olhos do garoto. Draco abraçou Harry devagar, e Harry apertou Draco contra si.

Me desculpe, Draco. Eu fiz o possível!

Você não tem culpa.

Ele disse que vocêe não me amava e que só brincou comigo. Eu fiquei co medo, Draco.

Se ele disse isso ele vai pagar dobrado. – ele soltou Harry e beijou sua testa. – É melhor a gente ir, Mione. Eu quero matá-lo depressa.

Harry sorriu e Draco secou suas lágrimas.

Me espere aqui, onde ninguém lhe fará mal, ok?

Tá bem... Mas não demore.

Draco sorriu e beijou Harry. Harry sentiu uma alegria tão grande que poderia até morar ali para a vida toda. Quando Draco se levantou ele deu um enorme sorriso a Draco, que devolveu igualmente. Hermione também se levantou e saiu. Draco foi saindo logo atrás dela, depois de colocar a cabeça para dentro e sorir denovo para Harry.

A culpa é sua. Quem mandou esquecer que eu te amo em todas as hipóteses?

Ele fechou a porta e começou a descer com Hermione.

O que mais de importante ele disse?

Basicamente foi isso. Ele não parava de chorar até agora. Estava com medo que você nunca o perdoasse.

Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu bati no Harry na noite anterior a festa.

No meio de tudo que ele disse ele contou isso também.

Eu quebrei os óculos dele e um pedaço de vidro perfurou o olho dele. – Draco estava começando a chorar.

Ele falou.

Foi por isso que tudo aconteceu. Eu fiquei muito arrependido, e procurava um motivo para que ele terminasse comigo, mas ele não quis e então eu o vi abraçado ao Creevey e este foi um bom motivo.

Eu não sabia disso, Draco.

Eu não dormi nada esta noite, Mione, eu apenas chorei. Eu fiz tudo isso com ele e ele canta uma música dizendo que procurou uma razão para ele e a razão era eu. Como eu poderia ficar nessa situação, Mione?

Não pensei por este ângulo.

Foi tudo culpa minha. Eu não devia ter abandonado ele.

Calma, Draco. Não se culpe pelo que o Colin fez. Ele é um idiota.

Eles estavam passando peo buraco na parede, quando deram de cara com Pansy Parkinson.

Draco! Você por a... MAS É O CÚMULO! O QUE QUE ESSA SANGUE-RUIM TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, DRAQUINHO?

Draco empunhou a varinha e apontou para a barriga de Pansy.

Calma, Draco, deixa ela pra lá...

Nunca mais se atreva a chamar Hermione de sangue-ruim! E não me chame de... Draquinho. – ele cuspiu a última palavra.

Se você queria trair o Potter deveria ter escolhido melhor, né?

Draco apertou ainda mais a varinha e ela tossiu.

Nunca mais mencione o Harry com essa boca suja, Parkinson!

A garota ffez uma cara muito ruim para ele e saiu batendo perna, entrando pelo buraco.

Melhor a gente continuar... – disse Hermione abafando um risinho.

Draco sorriu para ela e continuaram a subir.

Você tem certeza de onde o pequeno Creeevey está?

Deve estar dormindo. Ele foi um dos últimos a sair da festa hoje.

Teremos que ir à Grifinória então?

Sim, alguma objeção?

Nenhuma. Vamos.

Subiram as escadas. Hermione sempre puxava o assunto, já que Draco apenas fungava o nariz e chutava coisas pelo caminho. A sala comunal da Grifinória não era tão grande quanto a da Sonserina, mas era bem aconchegante.

Eu vou no dormitório do terceiro ano chamar o Denis. Você espera aqui, ok?

Está bem...

Hermione sorriu e subiu correndo as escadas. Draco ficou olhando o lugar com as mãos no bolso. Na pressa esquecera-se de colocar uma camisa. Resolveu subir e pegar uma de Harry. Harry lhe contara que seu dormitório era o da porta da direita, e que a cama era a terceira depois da porta. O armário ficava em frente à cama. Draco resolveu subir. O quarto de Harry era vermelho e tinha ao fundo como marca d'água um grande brasão da Grifinória que rugiu quando ele entrou. Draco olhou estranhando o brasão. Sonserina não era tão "patriota" assim. Olhou para a cama de Harry. Estava bem arrumada e com o corrimão aberto. Para uma cama de solteiro até que ela era bem grande. Draco andou até ela. No criado ao lado tinha uma miniatura de firebolt, um óculos (Draco nem reparara que Harry estava sem os óculos), e... ele se aproximou, o brasão rugiu, a foto de Draco em um porta retrato. Draco sorria. Ele olhou sua foto e não acreditou que Harry a tinha guardado depois de tudo que Draco o fez. Hermione apareceu na porta.

Ah, aqui está você! Venha logo, o Denis tá aqui!

Eu só queria uma camisa.

Então pega qualquer uma e vem logo.

Draco parou de olhar para a foto e foi ao armário. Tinha várias roupas lá, e a porta estava cheia de... fotos do Draco.

Como ele conseguiu tudo isso?

Draco pegou uma camisa e desceu as escadas vestindo ela. Denis se assustou ao ver Draco.

Anda, é melhor a gente conversar longe daqui.

Em silêncio eles foram para fora do castelo. Sentaram-se em um banco cheio de neve ao lado do castelo.

O que vocês querem?

Seu irmão aprontou!

Draco, calma. Eles não são a mesma pessoa.

Meu irmão? – Denis corou

É, Colin. Seu irmão está tentando seduzir o Harry.

Ah, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele faria isso.

Como assim? – Draco parecia bastante interessado.

Bem, o Colin sempre foi doido pelo Harry. Uma hora ele iria querer beijá-lo.

Ele disse ao Harry, ontem a noite, que seus pais tinham morrido por um comensal. É verdade?

Meus pais? Mortos? Nunca! Eles me mandaram uma coruja esta manhã!

Mandaram?

Sim, eles mandam sempre. A minha coruja, Joingle, fica muito cansada.

Então é uma mentira?

Com certeza.

Ótimo, Denis. Harry foi seduzido esta noite, e disse que não conseguiu se defender. Algo no Colin não deixou que Harry se esquivasse ou s defendesse. Por quê?

Oh... Eu sabia que ele iria fazer isso! Deve ser o efeito veela...

**N/A: **Bem, eu tô com sono e sem inspiração hoje, mas vocês sabem que é isso aí... Ah, e quem quiser que eu entre no MSN, basta deixar o email, ok? E agora quem não estiver logado também pode mandar review, por favor façam isso... Beijos.

**Aline Potter: **Ah, que bom que você gostou da strip... Fiquei com medo de não ter ficado boa, mas é isso, né? Pode deixar... Ainda tem mais uns capítulos antes do temporário final...

**Lua Malfoy: **Tadinho do arry... Não o culpe pelas traições... Ele não tem culpa! Mas agradecemos por você estar gostando e pedimos encarecidamente que você continue a deixar reviews, ok? Beijos.

**Bru Black: **Você é demais! Eu não posso matar o Colin... mas pode esperar que Draco fará o joguinho sujo para mim, hahahaha! Eu infelismente vou ter de parar de escrever essa fic um dia, não é? Mas a continuação tá começando a surgir na minha cabeça. Beijos, e não some denovo.


	20. O Mistério se Resolve

**O Mistério se Resolve**

Efeito veela?

Sim. Vocês sabem que eu e Colin somos... bem... filhos de trouxas.

Claro, mas isso não tem nada a ver. Pelo contrário,Denis.

Não, Mione. Desta vez você está totalmente errada. Isso tem tudo a ver.

Como pode, Creevey? Não tem jeito daquele idiota ser um veela!

Tem sim, Malfoy. Por Merlin, vocês nunca estudaram genética abortada?

Hermione pensou por alguns segundos. Agora sim, tudo fazia sentido. Porque não pensara nisto antes? Bateu com o punho na testa e murmurou um "droga" bem baixinho.

Ainda não entendi...

Draco, tente se lembrar! Genética abortada, segundo ano!

Sim, mas e daí?

É isso que eu não entendo! Como o fato do Colin ser um veela pode acontecer se não tem aborto na sua família?

Mione, minha mãe é um aborto.

Hermione boquiabriu-se e Draco também, mas não tanto como a menina, que abriu a boca várias vezes para falar alguma coisa que nunca saia.

Sua... mãe? Mas como?

Bem, minha mãe era uma Bode, filha do Bodrerico. Ele não sabe que ela existe... Abandonou a vovó meses antes da mamãe nascer. A vovó ficou deprimida e morreu depois de ter a mamãe... Bodrerico pensou que ela não tivesse dado tempo de parir. Então, a mamãe não foi aceita como bruxa.

Ah, agora me lembro... – Draco foi ficando cada vez mais nervoso. – Mas porque o seu irmãozinho de merda tinha que escolher o MEU HARRY?

Draco, acalme-se...

Um veela masculino filho de aborto sempre nasce procurando alguém também do mesmo sexo!

Mas porque o Harry odeia ele? Deveria estremecer só de ve-lo, não?

E ele estremece, Mione. De raiva!

É porque um veela macho filho de aborto só seduz com contato físico!

Então é por isso que o Harry tem medo daquele sangue ruim?

Bem, além de estar ofendendo a ele você está me ofendendo também, Malfoy...

Mas tem como reverter?

Bem, tem, mas só se ele for beijado por uma garota. Mas ele não vai beijar nenhuma. Ele é muito esperto. Treinou cinco anos para isso.

Como assim, treinou?

Denis abaixou a cabeça e Draco jurou ter visto uma lágrima cair.

Ele treinou comigo, desde que soube de seu poder. Me beijava mas eu não queria! Ele me fazia dormir com ele... E eu não conseguia resistir.

É, você treinou ele bem! Agora o Harry é a vítima!

Deixe de ser egoísta, Draco! O garoto foi quase estrupado!

Denis esfregou os olhos e levantou a cabelça para os dois.

Vocês vão querer mais alguma coisa?

Não, Denis... Você já ajudou bastante... Obrigada. Vá pensar um pouco... será bom para você... e não se envergonhe do que o Colin fez. Não era você...

Denis sorriu e foi devagar até o castelo.

Ok, agora temos que encontrar alguém que beije o pervertido.

Acho que a Luna sempre piscava para ele durante as viagens a King's Cross...

Lovegood? Mione, por favor... Aquela sempre foi apaixonada por mim!

E a Gina. Ela sempre me disse que adorava o olhar do Colin.

Você é cega ou nunca reparou em como a Weasley olha para a minha bunda e para o meu...

Tá bem, tá bem... que tal a Pohan...

Bem, no mês passado ela se declarou para mim. Acho que ela me ama.

É impressão minha ou você é super metido em relação às mulheres?

Hermione, o que posso fazer se sou um veela que ainda não percebeu isso?

Ah, não é impressão minha!  
Ah, por favor! Mione, eu sei que todas são caidinhas por mim... Inclusive você!

**EU? **Ah, Draco, me poupe! – Hermione levantou-se e andou apressada até o castelo, com Draco sorrindo atrás dela.

Eu já sei... Não precisa negar. Eu percebo isso de longe. Mas não se preocupe, eu não deixarei de ser seu amigo...

Draco abraçou Hermione com o braço e os dois entraram pelo castelo. Hermione sorriu para Draco.

É, apesar de eu ainda achar você um metido altamente exibicionista, eu vejo que estava errada ao seu respeito.

Hermione estava de frente a Draco no salão principal. O garoto acariciava seu rosto, que estava pálido de frio.

Eu sei... Conheço você...

Hermione sorria para o garoto que a esquentava.

Você não quer ir conhecer a Grifinória direito?

Talvez uma hora em que harry possa me levar... ele precisa de mim agora.

Hermione aproximou-se para beijar o rosto de Draco, mas uma mão muito forte segurou seu braço.

RONY! Você está me machucando!

E você está me...

Ela não estava fazendo nada, Weasley! Não siga o meu exemplo, preserve sua namorada.

Com um aceno para Hermione ele seguiu em direção às masmorras. Não havia muita gente acordada aquela hora. Draco entrou sem fazer barulho. Harry estava deitado dormindo. Draco olhou atentamente o seu rosto. Estava com profundas olheiras e com lágrimas secas. Draco despiu-se depois se deitou e ficou a acariciar o rosto de Harry. Passou o braço por sua cintura e colou os dois corpos. Conjurou cobertores e ficou a acariciar todo o corpo de Harry, que antes estava tremendo de frio. Hary suspirou. Draco sorria ao ver que voltara a ter aquele corpo macio e gostoso em seus braços. Era difícil de suportar a idéia de ter um veela pervertido e idiota atraz de seu Harry. A vontade era de subir a torre da Grifinória e destripar e estripar aquele loiro ridículo com as próprias mãos. Ele nem se dignava a ser um loiro. Desrespeitava toda a raça deles. Idiota, ainda ia matá-lo! Pena que em Hogwarts não poderia. Acariciou as costas de Harry e fez os dois lábios se encostarem. Harry finalmente estava se aquecendo. Seu rosto ficou corou, seu lábio estava cada vez mais quente e ele parou de tremer. Draco dava suaves beijos no lábio de Harry, que sorria um pouco. Devagar, os dois voltaram a dormir.

Mas que sono! Ele não podia ter dormido! Tinha que cuidar de Harry... Harry! Apalpou todo o colchão a sua frente. Nada! Será que tinha empurrado o garoto para o chão? Arrastou-se para o lado preguiçosamente e olhou para o chão. Por Merlin, onde estava Harry? Sentou-se e olhou toda a estensão do quarto. Havia um garoto com um sorriso profundamente inocente olhando para ele, dando tchauzinho com a mão. Draco sorriu confortado. Levantou-se e foi até a poltrona, pegando o garoto pelos pulsos e levantando-o carinhosamente.

Mas que idéia ridícula é esta de me assustar?

Por Merlin! Eu fiz isso? Juro que não era minha intenção...

Ora, seu sínico, você sabe com quem está falando? – Draco foi até a estantezinha perto da cama e pegou um copo de suco de abóbora.

Sei... Com o meu futuro marido!

Draco cuspiu todo o suco na porta, engasgando apavorantemente em seguida. Harry correu assustado até ele.

Draco, você está bem?

Estou – disse recuperando-se – Mas não diga mais isso!

Por que não? – Harry cruzou os braços.

Parece uma mulher, e eu não quero me cazar com uma mulher! Mulheres são pegajosas e carentes! Eu vou me casar só com você. E é bom que não vires uma mulher!

Harr sorriu e Draco reparou uma pequena covinha sair de seu rosto. Estava ele tão sorridente assim?

Quer dizer que não quer que eu vire uma mulher?

Certamente que não!

Harry puxou a varinha e limpou a porta. Jogou a varinha no chão e começou a beijar o pescoço de Draco, desabotoando sua calça.

Mulheres não são carinhosas. São exigentes e chatas. Mulheres não sabem pegar em nenhum lugar de nossos corpos direito! Mulheres sempre ficam mandonas e compulsivas. Mulheres nunca enxergam em nós a beleza natural. Mulheres se transformam em mosntros pela manhã. Mulheres tem nojo de nós, homens. E sem contar o ítem, mais importante. – Harry tirou completamente sua calça e deitou Draco na cama, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. – Nem todas as mulheres do mundo juntas seriam o bastante para substituir você, Harry.

Harry sorriu mais ainda, Deixando novamente a covinha à mostra. Draco procurou seus lábios e beijou-os instantaneamente, virando Harry e ficando por cima. Tirou rapidamente as calças de Harry e sentou-o de frente para si para tirar a camisa, ficando os dois quase colados e um com uma perna em cima do outro. Semi-nus, abraçaram-se e Draco acariciou os cabelos de Hasrry.

Ninguém no mundo é capaz de ser substituido por você também, Draco.

Nem o Weasley?

Harry largou Drao e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

Porque eu substituiria você pelo Rony?

Você já fez isso uma vez. Poderia fazer denovo?

Não me lembro de ter te trocado pelo Rony!

Foi na nossa primeira conversa. Não sei se você se lembra...

Harry sorriu aliviado.

Isso foi no primeiro ano, Dfraco, e confesso que você não foi muito amigável com o Rony.

Voltando a abraçar Harry, Draco confessou.

Naquela noite eu realmente me senti atraido por você, Harry. Eu quis realmente ter você. Eu te achei tão bonto e impulsivo. Queria uma forma de fazer você me amar. Eu sabia que somente eu poderia te levar à Sonserina, e rezei por isso, mas o tonto daquele chapéu o levou para muito longe de mim.

Harry preferiu não falar que foi ele quem escolheu isso, mas pra quê estragar o momento?

Eu sabia que um dia você seria meu. Mas eu não sabia nem queria demonstrar isso, então eu te maltratava, Harry. Desculpe-me, Hasrry.

Harry procurou os lábios de Harry e voltou a se deitar, deixando o loiro acima de si puxar sua cueca para baixo. Poderia ser melhor, se algum completo idiota não tivesse batido a maldita porta na hora H. Draco socou impaciente o colchão.

Eu não vou abrir!

Pode ser a Mione...

Então, Harry, fique aqui. Eu não quero mostrar o seu corpo a ninguém!

Harry sorriu enquanto Draco se levantava e se dirigia até a porta. Harry puxou o cortinado de seda e ficou deitado olhando pelo cantinho, muito bem escondido.

Drac... Ah! Merlin me ama! – disse a voz irritante e estridente de Parkinson ao dirigir o olhar ao membro ereto de Draco.

O que quer, Parkinson? – disse ele pegando uma almofada na poltrona e tampando qualquer coisa que o comprometesse.

Ah, eu posso escolher?

Se quiser ir embora eu te dou o maior apoio!

Não era isso que eu tinha em mente...

Que avanço, achei que você não tinha mente!

Pansy olhou duro para Draco, mas se controlou.

Eu soube que você brigou com o_ Potter..._ –Ela cuspiu o nome de Harry.

Engraçado, não fiquei sabendo disso...

Aí eu vim aqui para te consolar!

Não me lembro de ter pedido.

Pansy chegou bem perto de Draco e começou a acariciar o peito dele com o dedo.

Ah, rei... Você não imagina o quanto está bonito...

Pena que ele já tenha um reino, não é? – Harry abriu o cortinado e apontou a mão aberta para onde estava a varinha, que voou até sua mão. Pansy sorriu para o garoto que estava de pé com a varinha apontada para ela.

É, Potter... É realmente uma pena! – Ela se impulsionou contra os lábios de Draco, beijando rápida e furiosamente. Draco fazia força para empurrá-la e tentava fechar a boca, quando seu esforço foi totalmente aliviado. Ele ficou todo o tempo de olhos abertos e viu Harry avançar para a garota e começar a soca-la no chão.

AH, QUE NOJO! PANSY ME BEIJOU! QUE NOJO! – ele cuspia para todos os lados.

**NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! OU VAI SE ARREPENDER! SUA IDIOTAZINHA! FILHA DE UM EXPLOSIVIN! CRIATURA REPULSIVA! – **Harry gritava muito e não parava de socá-la. A garota cuspiu sangue quando ele fez uma pausa.

Só isso, Potter? Valeu a pena!

Harry enfureceu-se ainda mais e as luzes começaram a piscar quando ele voltou a bater. Toda a Hogwarts tremeu e a menina começou a chorar. Não de dor, não dava nem tempo para sentir dor, mas de medo. Draco se assustou um pouco e correu até Harry.

Harry, chega! Não vale a pena...

Harry se desviou dos braços de Draco e voltou a bater em Pansy. Draco segurou fortemente seus braços e beijou-o. As luzes se acenderam e Hogwarts parou de tremer. Os músculos de Harry relaxaram e ele abraçou Draco. Draco soutou-o quando sentiu que Harry estava mais calmo. Os dois se dirigiram ao quarto, e antes de fechar a porta Harry olhou repulsivamente para Pansy.

Tem certeza que valeu a pena?

A garota ficou sozinha, gritando no corredor iluminado. Draco estava boquiaberto para Harry.

Isso foi demais... ADOREI!

Harry sorriu.

Vai gostar mais ainda do que vou fazer agora... – Harry pulou na cama em cima de Draco e começaram a grande festa, que foi até adormecerem novamente.

Harry corria para descer as escadas. Tinha ido até a Grifinória, para pegar seu material do dia. Estava um pouco fraco de fome. Não tinha comido quase nada no dia anterior. Corria em direção ao salão principal ecoando os passos pelos corredores. Dava graças a Merlin por ter dois horários de herbologia junto com a Sonserina. Mas foi sugado rapidamente de seus pensamentos quando foi puxado para uma sala vazia.

Colin?

O loirinho sorriu e segurou sua mão. Harry estremeceu.

Olá, amor... – Colin beijou a boca de Harry, que tentou com todas as forças resistir, mas não conseguiu. Sem querer, estava traindo Draco. Denovo. Colin desceu e beijou o pescoço de Harry, que puxava sua cabeça para si.

Porque e como faz isso? Você sabe que eu não gosto de você e que não quero trair o Draco!

Estou chateado com você, amorzinho... – Colin ignorou Harry totalmente. – Porque você disse tudo para Hermione?

Harry ficou com medo. Colin o largou, segurando apenas sua mão.

Agora toda a Grifinória sabe de nós dois e me persegue! – Ele aumentou seu tom de voz e com toda a força que tinha socou o rosto de Harry. Harry gritou. Estava fraco para reagir e por algum motivo também não tinha vontade. Ainda segurando a mão de Harry Colin empunhou a varinha.

Como você me magoou, meu anjo! – Colin começou a amaldiçoa-lo. Depois de dez minutos, Harry estava todo sangrando grudado à parede de braços abertos. Ainda estava vestido, mas não estava aguentando o próprio peso. Colin grudou os dois corpos e começou a beijar a boca de Harry. A varinha ainda estava apondada para o menino, encostada ao seu ânus. Colin desabotoou a calça de Harry e enfiou a mão dentro de sua peça íntima, acariciando o membro de Harry.

Acho que agora eu estou mais calmo... Pode ficar tranquilo, amor. Eu não vou te machucar mais...

Eu te odeio! – Harry se esforçou para falar.

Não é o que parece.

Colin voltou a beijar Harry, que se reparasse em seu rosto, caíam algumas lágrimas.

Draco estava vinte minutos atrasado para a aula. Andava no salão principal de um lado para o outro. Hary estava com fome e não queria demorar, mas até agora não aparecia. Correu para os jardins. Até esquecera-se de levar o material. Foi correndo atpé as estufas, sem parar para nada. Parou na porta e percorreu a sala com o olhar.

SENHOR MALFOY, ESTÁ ATRASADO!

Draco nem olhou para a professora, mas ao ver que tinham dois lugares juntos no fim da sala começou a chorar.

Não... Ele não... – Draco murmurava.

Começou a correr novamente para o castelo. Rony percebeu sua perturbação e foi atrás do garoto, o que assustou Hermuione, que também correu atras deles. Draco parou no saguão de entrada e olhou no mural o horário do terceiro ano.

Malfoy...

Não temos tempo, Rony... Anda!

Rony se assustou ao ouvir seu nome da boca de Draco, mas o seguiu,. Hermione, ofegante, estranhou mais ainda. Draco amaldiçoou Hogwarts por ter feito a sala de adivinhação tão longe e alta, mas depois de cinco longos e corridos minutos chegou à aquela sala fedorenta e escura. Não pediu licença, nem chamou ninguém, apenas entrou e puxou o minúsculo garoto de sua mesa, provocando olhares e murmúrios. Denis o seguiu cambaleante.

Hei, me solta! Eu sei andar, sabia?

Onde é o lugar preferido do seu irmão, Creevey?

Meu irmão? O que tem o Colin?

Rony não estava muito paciente naquele dia, ou então estava muito louco, mas segurou a gola da camisa de Denis e o levantou no ar.

Escute aqui, amigo... O seu irmãozinho podre e tarado pegou o meu colega Harry. Se não for muito demorado, você poderia nos dizer onde achaque ele está?

Denis, assustado, boquiabriu-se.

O Colin pegou o Harry, é? Oh oh...

**DÁ PRA FALAR LOGO?**

Draco, calma, não confunda os irmãos! – aconselhou Hermione.

Denis deu uma sacodida e Rony o soltou. Pensou um pouco até bater o pulso na testa.

A Sala Precisa!

Sala o quem?

Claro, Denis! Draco, a Sala Precisa é onde o Harry dava aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ano passado. Mas porque lá?

Colin adora aquele lugar porque foi o Harry quem o mostrou! – disse já começando a correr. Todos seguiam o garotinho pelos corredores, até dez minutos depois chegarem a uma porta que Draco nunca vira ali. Draco chutou a porta e eles entraram, assustando o loiro que se encontrava ali.

Ah, Malfoy... Veio fazer festa também?

Continua...

**N/A: **Bem, é isso... Um pouquinho de curiosidade não mata ninguém. Acho que ficou bom, mas me digam vocês o que acharam.

**Bru Black: **E aí, colega! Cumé qui cê tá? Boa idéia, mandar o Colin pra puta que o pariu! E você tem razão. Estudar é um saco!

**Aline Potter: **Oh, mas que surpresa você por aqui... Estranho, mas eu dei uma boa esplicação... Esquece a Pansy e lê a fic! Beijos...

**Lua Malfoy: **Oi denovo! Eu me recuso a esplicar! Não falo nada na ausência do meu advogado!


	21. Descontrolados

**Descontrolados**

Harry se encontrava deitado no chão, todo sujo de sangue. Colin estava deitado em cima dele. Ambos estavam vestidos, mas as roupas de Harry tinham sido rasgadas.

**DRACO! – **Harry se esforçou em dizer.

Harry! Solta ele, seu idiota!

Para com isso, irmão!

**CALE A BOCA, Denis! Você é um traidor!**

Solta o Harry, Colin.

Porque, Hermione. Porque eu soltaria?

Porque você não quer machucá-lo.

Colin deu uma risada.

Já fiz isso, minha amiga.

Solta o Harry antes que eu...

Você o que? Não tenho medo de você, Malfoy! Talvez o Harry tenha, não é, Harry? – ele chegou o rosto para perto de Harry. Colin não tocava nenhuma parte do corpo de Harry.

O que eu tenho, seu trasgo, é nojo de você!

Harry reuniu todas as forças que tinha para cuspir na cara de Colin, que fechou os olhos e foi perdendo a calma devagar.

Essa foi a última gota, Harry! Eu tentei adiar, mas você que adiantou!

Colin virou Harry de barriga para baixo violentamente. Draco viu tudo. O grito de Harry doeu em seu coração. Ele sentiu toda a dor do garoto em sua alma. Hermione deu um gritinho e abraçou Rony, que tampou seu ouvido com o peito e a mão. Colin saiu de dentro de Harry, sentou-se e fechou o fecho da calça. Draco correu até ele e o socou, só que a mão não desgrudou do rosto de Colin. Draco estremeceu. A mão foi se abrindo e Draco acariciou o rosto de Colin, que sorria. Colin se levantou e foi andando até os outros. Hermione destapou o rosto.

Você também quer, Draco? Ok, você que manda.

Draco avançou um beijio em Colin, que retribuiu, mas por pouco tempo. Ele segurou a mão de Draco e este o soltou. Segurou também a mão de Denis, que também avançou para um beijo em Colin. Colin parou de beijar o irmão e avançou um beijo em Rony, que empurrou Hermione para o lado e beijou-o também. Hermione se enfureceu e levantou-se depressa. Harry tentou levantar a cabeça.

Viu? Não podem me evitar. E eu já estou comprometido.

Pode estar, mas com o Rony não! – hermione avançou para Colin e o beijou. O garoto se debateu todo, remexeu, tentou empurrá-la, mas já era tarde. Quando Hermione o soltou ele escorou-se em Draco.

SUA SANGUE RUIM DESPREZÍVEL! VÊ O QUE FIZESTES, MAS VAI SE ARREPENDER!

Hermione? – chorou-se Rony

Draco olhou enojado para Colin.

Nunca mais toque em mim! – disse ele entre dentes, antes de começar a socar o garoto com a maior força que tinha. Colin tentava bater também, mas Draco não cessava nem um segundo, e por isso, Colin foi ficando sem forças. Sua barriga jádevia estar roxa, seu rosto sangrava de todos os lados e Draco cuidou para que ele nunca mais usasse seu membro, deformando-o. O garoto gritava demais, e alguns professores foram chegando, preocupados. Já não podiam reconhecer Colin. Snape puxou Draco, mas foi em vão. O garoto era muito forte e não parecia desposto a parar de bater. Foi preciso Flitwck aplicar o '_Petrificus Totalis' _para parar Draco.

**SENHOR MALFOY, ESPLIQUE PORQUE ESTAVA BATENDO EM UM GAROTO DA... **da... **ah, de qualquer casa por aí! MENOS CEM PONTOS DA SONSERINA!**

Ele estrupou o Harry, Senhora McGonnagal!

O quê? E quem é?

É o meu irmão...

**COLIN FEZ ISSO? **Mas ele era tão calmo...

Era, mas foi capaz de fazer isso com o Harry! – gritou Draco, junto a Harry.

McGonnagal se assustou ao ver o estado de Harry.

Bem, neste caso... cem pontos a menos para a Grifinória. E cinquenta pontos, para você, Hermione e Rony por terem evitado algo pior. E mais dez pontos por hary ter aguentado firmemente!

Eu também darei cinquenta pontos ao Draco, por ter sido um herói. – disse Snape.

Andem! Levem estes dois para a ala hospitalar! Estão esperando o que?

Flitwick e Snape conjuraram macas para levarem Harry e Colin.

Hermione... O que você fez? – chorou-se Rony.

Você também fez, Rony. E isso foi para ele deixar de ser veela!

Eu... entendo! – sorriu Rony, orgulhoso.

Hermione sorriu e beijou o garoto. Agora estavam livres.

Voltem as suas aulas! – ordenou McGonnagal.

Eu não vou! Vou ficar com o Harry o dia inteiro!

Você que sabe, senhor Malfoy... só espero que não prejudique seus estudos.

Draco sorriu e seguiu os professores. Colocaram Harry no ponto mais fundo da sala e Colin bem em frente a porta, o que alegrou Draco.

Professor...

Sim... – respondeu Snape, virando-se.

Harry não comeu nada hoje e nem ontem.

Snape conjurou um grosso mingau.

Isto ajuda?

Creio que sim! – sorriu Draco.

Espero que ele consiga comer.

Obrigado, professor.

Draco sorriu enquanto pegava o mingau. Não estava muito quente. Draco colocou em cima da cama de Harry.

Dra... Draco?

Tô aqui, com você, Harry.

Obri... gado.

Vem, eu preciso te levantar.

Quando me contaram eu não acreditei, mas agora vejo que você desfigurou o garoto, Malfoy! Não segure ele assim! Quer acabar de quebrar os ossos dele?

Madame Pomfrey assentou Harry com a ajuda de magia. Aplicou uma poção em seu rosto e Draco pode ver o quanto ele estava machucado. Seu rosto estava inchado e roxo. Quando Pomfrey se distanciou Draco começou a dar, calmamente, o mingau a Harry.

Eu vou ficar com você o tempo que precisar, ok?

Não... precisa!

Mesmo que não precise eu quero. Não vou deixar você aqui sozinho com ele. Eu devia ter ido com você até a Grifinória... Eu sou um idiota.

A culpa.. não foi shua...

Ele machucou sua boca também... Graças a Merlin ele está bem pior! Mestiço idiota!

Eishquece ele...

É, talvez seja melhor... Harry, o que você acha de se mudar para a Sonserina?

O quê?

É, você fica lá comigo. Lá ninguém vai te ferir e eu cuido de você

Ixo já é echachero, Draco...

È, talvez seja mesmo, né... Tudo bem. Me mudo para a Grifinória assim que você melhorar!

Harry riu.

Eshtá louco, Draco?

Não. Só quero ficar mais perto do meu futuro marido.

Harry olhou para Draco e os dois riram.

Draco segurava o pequeno paninho molhado de um líquido esverdeado que Madame Pomfrey mandou passar nas feridas de Harry de hora em hora. Era a segunda vez que ele estava passando e o garoto adormecera. Olhou pela janela. Já anoitecera. Olhou de volta para Harry e passou o pano em seus olhos, cujos cantos estavam estremamente feridos. Cada vez que descobria um machucado novo em Hary tinha vontade de esganar quem o fizera. Passou o lenço pela porta do nariz. Mas que raiva! Descobriu mais cedo que ele mordia os lábios de Harry e que Harry parecia morder a língua de nervoso as vezes. Foi aí que ele teve que se controlar para não lançar um feitiço no fragilizado garoto na primeira cama do aposento. Terminou de passar e largou o lenço na mesinha perto da porta para a sala de Pomfrey e depois entrou, para lavar as mãos. A única coisa que queria era que Creevey saísse dalí deformado e irreconhecível. Voltou a Harry pensando em sua detenção. Sim, pegara uma detenção. McGonnagal o deixaria uma semana sem aulas. Bem, a princípio isso era bom, mas ficar sem assistir as aulas, sem fazer nada, poderia ir mal nos N.I.E.M.'s e não queria isso, mas deixou quieto. Seria bom para pensar. Segurou a mão de Harry e o menino deitado se virou para o seu lado. Draco beijou seu pescoço e foi aí que viu o enorme arranhado em sua nuca. Que vontade de matar o Creevey! Ainda haveria de fazer isso. Resolveu se assentar na poltrona que Snape conjurara ao lado de Harry. Ficou acariciando os cabelos negros e rebeldes de Harry, pensando em quando ele voltaria ao normal. Sem querer, ele dormiu. Bem, não pode-se dizer que foi um sono agradável. Cheio de pesadelos e tormentos. Harry tinha morrido em seus braços e ele não pode fazer nada. Estava gritando sozinho, depois chegava seu pai e o batia. Acordou soado e ofegante. Já estava na hora de aplicar a poção em Harry novamente. Começou a aplicar e os olhos de Harry se abriram.

O que vochê tem? Eu tive um chonho e nele vochê chorava.

Foi só um pesadelo. Meu e seu. Mas está tudo bem, agora que estamos juntos.

Harry sorriu e fechou os olhos para Draco passar neles a poção.

Parece que você vai ficar bom logo logo...

Tanmém, olhe quem está cuidhando dhe mim. Eu não endendho, como você pode saber tanto de medicina bruxa?

Não te contei? Estou fazendo desde o N.O.M. do ano passado, mas parece que no futuro eu não exercerei a profissão, não é?

Harry sorriu e voltou a olhar para Draco.

Voche já comeu?

Sim, a Madame Pomfrey me trouxe o jantar.

E que horash shão?

Devem ser quase oito, mas pare de falar, ou vai ficar cansado...

Harry concordou com a cabeça e Draco rapidamente terminou o serviço. Harry chegou-se um pouco para o lado e olhou para Draco.

Vochê pode se dheithar aqui, não pode?

Vou machucar mais você, Harry... Melhor não.

Ah, por favor... – Harry cruxou as mãos e fez uma carinha de cachorro pidão que derreteu Draco todinho.

Tá bem, mas quando você dormir eu saio, ok?

Draco deitou-se e fechou o cortinado. Ficou virado para Harry acariciando seu rosto e seu cabelo. Isso acalmou bastante o garoto, que logo dormiu. Draco também dormiu, e se esqueceu de sair da cama, mas de hora em hora continuava sua missão.

**N/A: **Perdão! Eu sei que vocês tão querendo me matar, me atirar pela janela e ainda pisarem no meu cérebro, mas não façam isso... Eu tenho um bom motivo. Eu peguei pneumonia e tava internada, aí não deu pra atualizar, mas hoje eu voltei, com muita saúde e previsão de uma nova fic: Acampamento de Verão. Leiam assim que eu postar, por favor. Tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar. Beijos.

**Nukiro Malfoy: **Ah, que bom que você está sempre lendo... E desculpe se eu sou muito rápida, é que eu fico curiosa pra ver se tem review, mas vou tentar me controlar...

**Bru Black: **Bem, sua idéia é boa, mas eu não posso expulsar o Draco. E sobre a beta, eu já tenho uma, mas talvez ela esteja um pouco sem tempo e não possa terminar de betar tudo agora... ah, eu li sua tradução, tá muito legal, só que o FanFiction não me deixou postar um review, mas não demore muito a atualizar, ok? Beijos.

Aline Potter: Bem, basicamente não... é só pro Colin parar de seduzir homens... você ainda não mandou as históriias betadas? Quando manda me avisa, ok? Beijos. 

**Lua Malfoy: **AH... que lindo! Derreti agora... eu realmente adorei saber que você gosta do jeito que eu escrevo... obrigada mesmo. Ah, e talvez eu os faça crescer, mas em uma das continuações. Agora não. Tenho outro projeto em mente e gostaria que você o lesse. Desculpa pela demora... Justo quando você me elogia eu fico doente. Foi mal, tá? Ah, obrigada pelo review e muitos beijos pra você.

**Rei Owan: **Rei, Chaly! Que bom rever vocês! Sabem, eu adoro receber seus reviews. Vocês fazem comentários legais e muito fofos. Quero todos os dias. Desculpem a demora, bem, eu estava no hospital nervosa por causa disso. Muitos "big fãns" me esperando, hehehehe. Tô cansada e tenho que acordar cedo. Desculpem a falta de jeito mas na próxima eu escrevo mais. Beijos, Nan.

**aniannka: C**alme, menina! Muita água rola por debaixo de sua raiva! E eu concordo em matar ele, mas fazer o quê? Que ódio é esse? Você me faz rir. E rir muito! Vou pensar sériamente na história da outra fic. Pode deixar que eu não vou mais demorar a atualizar e vou fazer uma continuação, ok? Beijos.


	22. E Tudo se Resolve Com uma Pequena Ironia

**E Tudo Se Resolve Com uma Simples Ironia**

Eram duas horas da tarde. Draco estava sentado em sua poltrona e Harry estava em seu colo. As neves do inverno tinham dado lugar a lindas flores de ipê e jasmim. Os pássaros cantavam alegres, até serem acertados pelo sempre Salgueiro Lutador. Em uma sala no alto de uma torre ao sul, Harry e Draco discutiam.

Ah, Draco... por favor... só aquela...

Não! E não venha com essa carinha pro meu lado que não funciona mais. Eu não vou cantar e pronto!

Só mais uma vez... por favor!  
Não, Harry! Eu já cantei sete vezes!

Harry insistia para que Draco cantasse mais uma vez a música que ele tinha ffeito para os dois. Harry já estava a uma semana na ala hospitalar e seria liberado no mesmo dia, assim que Pomfrey chegasse. Harry já estava pronto para ir. Tinha se arrumado todo e a terça feira estava a seu favor. Draco tinha dormido ali todos os dias e estava particularmente quebrado. O rosto de Harry tinhaa se recuperado totalmente, ao contrário do de Colin, que tivera um corte tão fundo na boca que ficou com uma fina cicatriz. O rosto dele ainda estava um pouco roxo e inchado. O pobre menino estremecia ao olhar fuzilante de Draco, e quase morreu quando um dia o garoto se aproximou para deixar Hermione entrar. Começou a gritar e espernear. Quando enfim Harry desistiu de insistir, deitou-se no peito de Draco e mudou o assunto.

Semana que vem já é a Páscoa. Você vai para onde?

Acho que vou para a casa. Tenho que cuidar da minha propriedade e enxotar minha "mãe" de lá. Você poderia vir comigo...

Não posso, tenho que ir para a casa dos Dursley e me irritar com meu primo. Você pode vir comigo.

Draco fez uma careta. A idéia de passar duas semanas com trouxas não lhe agradava muito.

Olha... ir para a sua casa... não! Mas podemos nos encontrar na casa dos Weasleys...

É, Draco! Mas que ótima ídeia! Podemos ir lá!

É, eu passo uns dois dias na minha casa e depois vou para lá. Nas próximas férias iremos viajar, tá bem?

Seria ótimo... mas para onde?

Sei lá... Vou pensar.

Ah, aí estão vocês... Desculpem a demora! Houve um desmaio na Lufa-Lufa... – Pomfrey entrou apressada, largando uma maleta na cama vazia de Harry. – Vocês já podem ir, só preciso saber se não houve nenhuma dor...

Não, eu estou ótimo.

Então pode ir, mas qualquer coisa você volta para cá, ok?

Tudo bem... Obrigado.

Draco e Harry deixaram a ala hospitalar dando graças e dizendo que já estava tarde. Draco estava todo doído e por isso Harry resolveu levá-lo para a Grifinória. Draco gostava de lá. Era aconchegante. Harry pediu que ele ficasse toda a sua detenção ali, porque senão os dois não se veriam na semana.

Você deve estar com sono...

Muito sono, minhas costelas agradecem por não terem ficado nem mais um dia naquela poltrona.

Vem, deite-se aqui... – Harry empurrou Draco até sua cama, e olhando para o criado mudo de Harry, Draco se entristeceu. – O que você tem? – Harry deitou-se em cima dele depois de fechar o cortinado.

Eu não tenho nenhuma foto sua.

Harry olhou para o lado.

Ah, isso foi que eu levei para a "busca do Dylan" e tem mais no armário, só que estas eu tirei sem que você percebesse.

É o que eu deveria ter feito... mas vamos mudar de assunto. O que seu primo diria ao saber que você namora um garoto?

Riria até a morte. Eu não poderia aparecer para ele...

Draco ficou pensativo, olhou nos olhos de Harry e pensou um pouco mais.

Você quer dar uma lição nele, não é?

Bem, sim... Mas eu já até esqueci de tudo que ele fez ao ver o que ele fará...

É, essa Páscoa será bem legal...

Tá planejando o que, Draco?

É melhor você não saber agora, mas, como foi a nossa festa?

Bem... você endoidou, né? E fez strip tease pra todo mundo! Eu queria uma só para mim!

Oh, não fique assim... Eu farei uma só para você...

Não, mas o que me chateou não foi isso... Você estava com a cuequinha que eu mais gosto!

Você a quer de presente?

Não, estou com raiva!  
Se quiser eu tiro ela agora pra você...

Harry pensou um pouco e sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

Eu preciso ir ao banheiro...

Draco acenou sorrindo com a cabeça e Harry andou em direção ao banheiro. Parou em frente ao espelho e pela primeira vez reparou que seu cabelo tinha crescido. Estava um pouco abaixo da orelha e tinha grandes ondinhas para cima. Lavou o rosto e secou as mãos. Era bom estar de volta. Ao voltar para a cama percebeu que Draco tinha dormido. Tirou a jaqueta e se deitou ao lado de Draco.O garoto estava realmente muito cansado. Harry levantou-se novamente e cobriu o namorado. Sentou-se escorado na cabeceira da cama e começou a pensar. Draco estava certo. Os Dursley o recriminariam ainda mais se soubessem que ele namorava Draco. Mas ele não estava disposto a esconder Draco de ninguém. Tinha orgulho de Draco. Queria que todos soubessem que eles estavam namorando. Iria deixa-los louco, sabia disso. Queria que os Dursley o vissem juntos e estava disposto a machucar um deles se ofendessem Draco. Mas como levá-lo lá se Draco não se mistura? Teria de mostrá-lo, algum dia... acariciou os cabelos de Draco e passou o dedo em seus lábios. Estava sem sono nenhum e resolveu se levantar. Andar por aí sem nenhum lugar em mente. Estava com saudades de andar por Hogwarts. Era sempre tão quente e confortável lá dentro. Ele andava pelos corredores e lembrava-se de quando odiava Draco. Ele não sabia que o garoto o amava tanto desde o primeiro ano. Queria não te-lo maltratado tanto. Agora o tempo não era o bastante. Ele queria estar sempre com Draco. Mesmo se fosse apenas para olhá-lo. Não queria nunca se separar dele. Lembrou-se da música que Draco fizera para eles e do jeito que ele tocava uma guitarra olhando para nenhum lugar além de Harry. A música dizia que Draco estava cansado de sempre fazer tudo errado e de repente ver que ele não era assim. Conheceu seu novo eu e o verdadeiro Harry, e a luta para conquistá-lo. Parou em frente a estatueta da bruxa caolha, mas não queria ir a Hogsmeade. Queria ver seus amigos. Hermione dissera que todos estavam com muito trabalho e pouco tempo, inclusive ela. Draco é quem tinha se dobrado todo este tempo. Hermione emprestava toda a matéria que tinha sido passada e ele copiava duas vezes. Não havia nada atrasado, graças ao Draco. Era tudo graças a Draco. Harry estava feliz, graças a Draco. Harry estava bem, graças a Draco. Harry estava vivo, graças a Draco. Harry cresceu, graças a Draco. Tinha que ir a Hogsmeade comprar algo para Draco. Mas estava tarde. Olhou no relógio. Eram cinco da tarde. No mínimo estaria na torre da Grifinória as sete. Queria ficar este tempo com Draco. Lembrou-se que era nesta calça que estava o mapa do maroto. Puxou-o e viu que draco estava sozinho e ainda deitado no dormitório masculino do sexto ano. Olhou para o escritório de Dumbledore. É, fazia muito tempo que eles não conversavam. Mas o diretor não estava andando em seu gabinete.

Minhas pernas não estão boas hoje...

Professor Dumbledore! – assustou-se Harry.

Por que você não está na torre da Grifinória, Harry?

Eu não gosto muito de lá. Gosto da Sonserina.

Talvez seja um pouco tarde para perceber isso, não? – riu-se Dumbledore.

Eu sei... são tantas as coisas de que me arrependo...

Sabe que não deve se arrepender disso. Sabe, se você estivesse na Sonserina, seria até mais difícil seu relacionamento com o Malfoy. Imagine, ser amigo dele e começar a namorá-lo.

Seria estranho.

Draco não te conhece. Isso é o bom num relacionamento. Ir descobrindo as pessoas aos poucos.

É, eu também acho isso. Mas tem muitos problemas!

Por exemplo...

Creevey.

É, um bom exemplo. Ele sempre foi fanático por você, Harry, e quando soube que você estava tendo relações com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo se descontrolou na tentativa de conquistá-lo.

Pode ser, mas eu não confio mais!

E nem pode... Mas eu acho que agora você deveria descansar. Deve ter sido muito chato ficar na ala hospitalar oito dias...

É, eu vou praGrifinória...

E nem pense em mudar de casa, viu? A Grifinória não existe sem você...

Harry sorriu e pegou o caminho de volta para a torre da Grifinória, se sentidnod bem mais esclarecido.

O sábado chegou junto com o confortante calor. Harry, Draco, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados numa cabine do expresso Hogwarts, passando pelo gramado verde e florido de Fuolniers, Nova Freedom. Harry estava do mesmo jeito que Hermione, abraçados ao pescoço dos respectivos namorados.

Mas é claro que você pode aparecer lá na Toca! Meus pais ficarão super espantados, mas irão gostar de você. Já tem idéia de quando vai?

Acho que vou ficar só uns dois dias em casa e vou para lá. Sabe, será uma grande experiência...

Também acho. Duas famílias aparentemente "água e óleo" irão se juntar... Sabe, eu nunca esperrei isso... – confessou Hermione.

Mas eu queria que você ficasse mais tempo comigo...

Ah, Harry... A gente vai se ver em dois dias.

Você não conhece os Dursley, Draco. Com certeza darão um jeitinho de me prender em casa.

Eles são realmente terríveis... – murmurou Rony.

Se em três dias você não estiver na Toca, nós buscaremos você.

Mas como?

Não sei, mas eu dou um jeitinho...

Se a gente não tivesse perdido o Ford Anglia...

Não se preocupe. Você não fica muito tempo sem mim...

Os dois trocaram sorrisos e se beijaram. Rony suspirou e começou a dizer.

Eu juro que se em um mes eu tivesse visto isso, praticamente desmaiaria e acharia que estava ficando louco...

Draco parou de beijar Harry e respondeu ao garoto.

Pois é, Rony... o que aconteceu foi apenas uma ironia do destino...

Harry e Draco se entreolharam denovo e começaram a rir.

The End

N/A: Bem, pessoal, é isso aí. Não chorem, nem se descabelem, eu farei continuação. A coisa é que eu não gosto de coisas muito grandes e a fic já tem um tamanhinho bem bom. A continuação não sairá agora, tenho outro projeto em mente e acho que vocês gostarão. Deve vir depois dessa outra fic. Eu voltei a ficar internada e tive bastante tempo pra pensar em coisas que vocês gostariam, e eu também, por isso, já tenho duas fics em mente, mas não se preocupem, eu não vou demorar tanto tempo pra colocar a continuação no ar. Leiam minha nova fic e não se esqueçam que eu amo muito todos vocês, tá? E leiam minha nova fic, Acampamento de Verão. Beijos a todos e até mais.

**aniannka: TÁ DOIDA? QUER MATAR O HARRY DE VEZ? STRIP AGORA? **Vou pensar se faço uma seção só pro Harry na próxima vez. Que remédio é esse? Displici o quê? Bem, se for pior que bezetacil, cara, como você sobreviveu? Eu fico triste de acabar a fic assim, mas chegou a hora. Só espero que continue a ser minha fã no Acampamento também, tá? Beijos.

**Bru Black: **Ah! Que bom que você vai ler... E fica tranquila, é Harry e Draco sim e eu acho que não vou parar de fazer deles juntos tão cedo. Eu amo você por isso. Graças a Deus já tô ótima, obrigada. E que bom que gostou do estado do Colin. Quem sabe eu alguns anos o Draco não tem um acesso de loucura e mata ele de vez?

**Aline Potter: **AH! QUE SAUDADE! Minha fã preferida! E o Colin é mau mesmo. Acampamento é H/D, mas com uma intromissão da Hermione, né? Mas fique tranquila, ela é inofensiva e não vai fazer igual ao Colin. É melhor eu parar de contar a fic. Não tem pressa pra betar e nunca se esqueça dque eu não sobrevivo sem os teus reviews, ok?

**Lua Malfoy: **Pelo visto ce tá ficando igual suas tias, hehehehe... E depois de um mês internada eu tô boa sim, obrigada e pode deixar que a continuação não demora, tá? Beijos.

**Inu Malfoy: **Pode deixar, mas apareça mais vezes você também, ok?

**mione03: **Eu ficaria imensamente feliz se você lesse mesmo, tá?


End file.
